Safe in the Arms of Love
by jd4941
Summary: Storybrooke AU. After an attack, Regina is forced to confront a past she spent her life burying. Can Emma help her find her way back before the darkness threatens to consume her? SQ ending. Trigger Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

******* I do not own OUaT nor any of the characters ********

"Regina?" Emma looked over at her nightstand. She had to squint really hard to even see the numbers on the clock. "It's 2 am! What's going on?"

"It's Henry," Regina said thickly. From the way she spoke a chill ran down Emma's spine.

Emma jumped out of bed and was already pulling on a pair of discarded jeans and shoes. "I'm on my way over right now! I'll be there in 10 minutes."

She ran out the door and jumped in her bug. She had no idea what was going on but she knew she was needed now. Thankfully there was no traffic at this time of night. She made it to Regina's mansion in record time.

She jumped out of the car and ran up to the door wondering if she should've brought her gun. It wasn't until she had rang the doorbell and was waiting that she noticed there were no lights on and she had no idea what was going on.

Regina opened the door quickly. The house was as dark on the inside as the outside. "I've packed his stuff. I need for you to go and get him."

"What?! Get him for what? Where is he?! Regina what's going on?!"

Regina stepped aside and shoved a bag at Emma. "He's upstairs," she said shakily. "I couldn't wake him. You're going to have to."

Emma was still confused. She tried to turn on a lamp but Regina stopped her.

"No!"

Now Emma heard it. It sounded like Regina had been crying. And drinking. She began to get angry. "Did you call me over here because of a drunken craze?! It's 2 in the morning and – "

Emma stopped when she heard a muffled sob come from Regina. From what she could see of the light shining through the door, she was shaking like a leaf. She had her arms wrapped tight around her and she kept her head down. Emma went to put her arm out and Regina gasped and stepped back.

Now Emma was afraid. This was the former Evil Queen. She had never seen Regina lose control like this. And asking her to take Henry was just – Emma couldn't even wrap her head around it. Regina had only grudgingly accepted that she had a place in Henry's life. She'd never willingly give him up.

"Regina, I need to know what's going on right now."

Regina took a shuddering breath. She wouldn't – couldn't even form the words. She took another deep shuddering breath. She needed to hold herself together just a little longer. She just nodded her head toward the stairs. "I need you to take Henry for a while. He's still sleeping."

"Regina – "

"Could you for once just do what I ask without turning everything into a fight?!" Regina practically pleaded with her.

Emma was still completely confused as she made her way to Henry's room. Passing the stairs she was almost overpowered with the stench of bleach. She continued upstairs, taking her time looking over her shoulder at Regina's bent head.

Emma went toward Henry's room. But, as she got close she noticed the open door to Regina's room. Her bed had been stripped. She remembered that Regina had smelled like she'd been freshly showered. Emma stuck her head inside the room.

Inside the room was also the stench of bleach. And some of the carpet looked like it had bleach stains on it. Regina was too anal retentive for them to have been there long. She walked around and caught sight of Regina's underwear on the floor. Her cheeks colored as she knew she was invading her privacy but she noticed that they weren't just carelessly thrown aside. They were ripped right through.

Emma used a pen by the bed and picked them up. She used a rubbage liner to put them in. She put them in her pocket and hurriedly made her way to Henry's room.

"Henry, Henry," she shook him awake.

Henry rubbed his eyes and sat up as Emma turned on the light. "Huh? Emma? Wha -?" He was so groggy he sat there barely processing.

"Hey kid. Your mom asked me to come and pick you up."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Regina appeared behind Emma. With the lamp on Emma could get a better look at her. She examined what she could see.

Regina's arms were so tight across her midsection, Emma thought that she was going to cut her circulation off. Her hair hung down over half of her face. She didn't bother to push it back. Emma noticed the shaking had at least calmed and was glad of that.

Regina smoothed down Henry's hair and kissed him. "Hi my little prince. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to be a big boy and go with Emma," Regina was placing his shoes on his feet as she was talking. She pulled him out of bed and began to shepherd him and Emma downstairs.

"But Mom – I don't understand. What's going on?"

Regina never let up pushing them down the stairs and toward the front door. She stopped barely long enough for her to grab Henry's coat and wrap it around his shoulders.

"It's okay. Everything's fine. This is just better. And it's just for a little while," She opened the door and nearly shoved the both of them out of the house. She gave Henry another kiss and held him for a minute. Emma thought she was going to break down but instead, she pulled back and shut the door.

Henry and Emma stood on the porch looking at one another in complete confusion.

"What's going on?"

"Kid, I have no idea," Emma didn't want to voice her fears to Henry. Whatever was going on, she knew it was serious. She put her arm around Henry's shoulders and pulled him toward the car.

"No! I can't leave my Mom. Something's going on. Tell me!"

"Listen kid, if I knew what it was I would tell you. Your Mom just woke me up and asked me to come and get you. I'm coming back first thing in the morning to find out what just happened. But for now, we're going to do what your Mom asked and get you back to the apartment. Now, come on."

Henry reluctantly allowed Emma to drag him to the car. They drove back to the apartment silently. Emma set Henry up in her bedroom while she took the sofa. Thankfully Henry had fallen asleep pretty soon after she laid him down.

She lay on the sofa and tried to fall back to sleep herself. At 4 she gave up the ghost and got the coffee pot going. She forced herself to wait until first light before making her way back over to the mansion. She was going to get some answers out of Regina whether she liked it or not.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQQRQRQ

Once Emma and Henry were gone, Regina collapsed against the door and began to cry. She pulled her knees to her chest and curled her body underneath her. She lay there in the fetal position until she was spent. Sometime in the midst of all that, she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Emma sat replaying the nights events in her head. She was trying to find any clue of what had gone on.

She had never seen nor heard Regina like that before. And Henry was Regina's life. No matter what she thought of Regina in any other way, the woman was an excellent parent and she loved her son to death.

Snow walked in with a look of surprise on her face, "Did you sleep on the sofa?"

"Yeah," Emma said over the rim of her coffee cup. "I gave Henry the bed."

"Henry? When did he get here?" Snow frowned. She was pretty sure Henry hadn't been there when she went to bed last night.

"Regina called me at 2 am and had me come and get him."

"What? Why?"

Emma sighed and put her coffee cup down. "Your guess is as good as mine. She told him that he was going to be staying with me for a while and practically threw us out the house."

Snow's frown deepened, "That doesn't sound like her."

"I know. That's why I'm going over there as soon as it's time for decent people to be up and find out what's going on. I'm going to go and shower," Emma hopped off the stool and made her way to the bathroom upstairs.

As she soaped up, she remembered the smells of bleach, soap, and shampoo radiating off of Regina. She hadn't wanted to say anything to Snow or Henry but she could tell that Regina was scared last night. And truth be told, so was she.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Regina picked herself up off the floor and dragged herself upstairs. She didn't even want to look at herself as she took her 3rd shower in less than 8 hours. She just needed to feel clean again. She knew it would take a lot more showers before that happened though.

She pulled on a turtleneck and dress pants. She went and made herself some coffee and took it into her study. She curled up in a chair and stared at what was left of a dying fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma left for the mansion before Henry had a chance to wake up and pester her to come along or 100001 questions that she couldn't answer.

She rang the doorbell and waited. She rang it about 5 more times. She knew Regina was home. She resorted to banging on the door and calling out, "I know you're in there!"

When she continued to get no answer, she reluctantly got into her car and headed for the diner. She knew whatever was going on she needed to have more energy than her 4 hours of sleep last night. She headed for the diner to grab some coffee.

She ordered a cup to go and was reaching into her pocket for her wallet when she remembered, "Ruby!" she shrieked.

Ruby had been pouring the coffee. It spilled as she jumped at the yell, "What the hell – WHAT?!"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean – I'm sorry. But, you're a werewolf."

Ruby looked around, "Way to tell the world Emma. What's that have to do with anything?"

"You have wolf senses. And you're a deputy. I need you. We have a case."

Ruby looked over at Granny who stepped up. "Go ahead, child."

She looked over at Emma, "Okay then. What's the case?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Come on."

For the third time in less than 6 hours, Emma pulled up to the Mayor's mansion. She had filled Ruby in on what had happened the night before on the way over. When she pulled up and looked over, she let out a big sigh and hurried out of the car.

Snow, David, and Henry were at the door. Henry was banging and screaming for his Mom.

Emma grabbed her parents and pulled them aside, "Why'd you bring him here? I left him at home for a reason."

"Well, we didn't know that. And anyway he said if we didn't bring him he'd just come on his own," Snow said.

Emma shifted her weight on her legs and put her hands on her hips, "I think – I think what happened was bad. And I don't think Regina wanted him to see her like this. I'm pretty sure that's why she had me come and get him."

"Well no one told me that."

Emma rolled her eyes and went over to Henry. "Henry, you're going to have to go back with Snow and David."

Henry was still banging on the door. His face filled with incredulity. "What? No! Something's wrong with my Mom. I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are. Look kid, I promise as soon as I know, I'll let you know," Emma looked over to David for help.

"Come on Henry," David practically had to drag him away.

Now that it was just her and Ruby, she turned to her, "Obviously she's still ignoring everyone. I'm going to see if I can get in the back." Emma walked around the house to the back door. She saw a broken window. Now, she was alarmed. She climbed inside and ran to the front door. She let Ruby in and told her to call David and get him over there right away.

"There's no need for that," Regina called from the doorway to the study. She was leaning on it and looked like she'd fall down if she moved away from it.

Emma's jaw dropped and she gaped as she took in the sight before her. Regina's hair was still hanging in front of her face and she still had her arms wrapped tight across herself. But even with a turtleneck Emma could see what looked like a bruise peeking out above it. Her cheeks looked flushed and she'd obviously been crying. There was also bruising on what she could see peeking through the hair covering her cheek and her lip was busted.

Ruby and Emma exchanged a shocked look. Emma walked slowly over to Regina as she slunk back, tears pouring down her face. "Regina wha- "

Regina began hyperventilating. Emma tried to reach out a hand to her but she pulled away. She sank down to her knees and then fell out, unconscious.

Ruby and Emma stared at one another again. Then they stared back at the unconscious body of the woman who had never lost control before.

"What now?" Ruby asked Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER** 3**

Emma lifted Regina and put her down on the sofa in the study. Ruby ran to get a wet washcloth. Emma grabbed it from her and ran it over Regina's pulse points. She pulled back her sleeve to gain access to her wrists and sucked in her breath at the bruising she found there.

She looked over at Ruby who wore an identical look of distress. She turned back toward Regina when she let out a low moan. "Regina?" Emma swept back a lock of her hair.

Emma could now see the full extent of the damage on her face and her stomach turned. Half of her entire face looked like someone had taken a mallet to it. Her eye was swollen shut and her cheek was about twice its normal size and badly bruised. Emma looked at Ruby and saw tears in her eyes and horror on her face. Emma blinked hers away knowing that that would be the last thing Regina would want to see.

Regina's good eye opened slowly. She blinked and closed it tight as though the light hurt. Emma looked at Ruby who began turning out the lights.

"It's okay. We've got you," Emma whispered to her as she wrapped her arms around her. She pulled Regina to her chest until her upper torso was resting across Emma.

Regina began sobbing. Emma held and rocked her until the tears subsided. Ruby kneeled on the floor beside them holding Regina's hand. Ruby and Emma also wanted to shed their tears but knew that now was not the time for that.

When her tears stopped Regina took a deep breath in. She pulled away from both women and moved to the other end of the sofa. "Please leave," she curled her body up and wrapped her arms around herself tight once again.

Emma looked at her incredulously and shook her head, "Nuh uh. Not a chance. We're not leaving until you give us some answers so you might as well start talking now."

"Ms. Swan, need I remind you that you just broke into my home. And I'm asking for you to please leave," Regina stood up unsteadily. She grabbed ahold of the sofa until she could stand straight. Then she walked out the room. Neither Ruby nor Emma missed her stiff gait.

Emma caught up to her near the stairs. "Regina," she grabbed her arm to pull her around. Regina let out a cry. Emma pulled her hand away fast. She held her hands up in a supplicating gesture. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But – "

"Leave NOW!" Regina shouted then ran upstairs.

Ruby came out of the study sniffing the air. "I know that smell."

"The bleach? Yeah I know it too. I was thinking – "

"No. That smell. The one that's underneath the bleach. I know what- no - who that is." Ruby walked outside and kept going.

Emma watched knowing that her friend had caught onto a scent. She looked back and forth between where Regina had scurried up the stairs and over to Ruby. She figured Regina should be fine until they got back. She shut the door and followed Ruby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby walked quickly out the back door until she got to the street. "They must've been in a car. I can't smell them anymore."

"Them? How many?"

"Two that I can be sure of. Emma, I don't even know where to start," Ruby slapped her hands against her thighs as she lowered her arms.

"Well, who are they?"

Ruby gave Emma a sad look, "One is Dr. Whale. The other scent I picked up is – Jefferson."

Emma had a soft spot for Jefferson. After helping him with his daughter and Regina, he had become a friend to her. She knew that he had issues but he also now had his daughter back. Why would he be there?

Emma called David and told him that they needed to bring Jefferson and Dr. Whale in for questioning. Emma thought that it would be best if she wasn't involved in their arrests but interrogated them when they came in. She figured she'd have more patience and a better chance at getting through to Jefferson because she had more experience dealing with his madness when he was in the middle of an episode. And Dr. Whale was a cocky ass who believed himself to be God's gift to women. She'd let his ego do all the talking.

He was going to swing by and pick Ruby up first. Then, the two of them would arrest them. Emma would meet them at the station. But first she wanted to go and talk to Regina some more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma went back to the house and tried to walk in. The door was locked so she went back to the window that she had entered before. The window had been put back together again.

Emma stood confused and looked around. She saw shards of glass in the snow so it obviously had been broken. Regina must've used magic to put it back together.

She tried the back door but her hand ran into a barrier. Regina had obviously used a protection spell to keep people out.

"You can't keep us out," she yelled. "We're just trying to help you. Why do you have to make everything so difficult?!" When she got no response, she continued, "I know it was Jefferson and Dr. Whale."

When she still received no answer she continued, "David's bringing them into the station right now," Emma sighed. This was the part of her job she hated the most. It's why being a bounty hunter was so easy. She didn't have to interact with people past playing a part to lure some slimeball out of the hole they'd hidden in and then bam! She had them.

Actually talking about pain and feelings just wasn't her. Emma didn't have any of her parent's social graces; talking was just not something she had ever been good at. "I'll be back," she promised when she still couldn't find words to sum up the situation. She trudged to her car and headed back to the station.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRRQRQ

Regina stood inside her study once again watching as Emma retreated. She had no illusions as to what was about to happen. Even if they confessed who in this town would convict them? It was just the Evil Queen getting what she deserved.

She gingerly returned to her seat in the chair. Her entire body hurt and she knew that it would for a while. But it was the ghosts that had been brought to life that tormented her. The past and the present mixed to create a living tableau of horror.

Even though the fire was long gone, the smell of it burning lingered in the air and provided her a small measure of comfort.

She had needed Henry to be somewhere safe so that she could take this time to put herself back together. She didn't think that was going to happen for a long time to come either.

*****A/N: Sorry for this short one but I promise the next one will be up in a day or so and it's going to be a mega one. *******


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Emma got to the station and David and Ruby were standing outside.

"So how do you want to play this?" David asked her.

"I'm going to give them enough rope to hang themselves. Regina's not talking and getting anything out of that woman is harder than trying to kill a water bear or a zombie bug."

Ruby and David both gave her puzzled looks. Emma shrugged, "That's what the internet's for guys. Finding out random bits of information. Anyway," she turned to Ruby and put her hand on her shoulder, "I really appreciate your help with this but I think we've got it from here. And sorry we pulled you away from Granny's."

Ruby smiled and nodded, "Well I should be thanking you for that," she began to walk back toward the diner. "If you need anything else just lemme know," she called over her shoulder.

"So?" David looked at her expectantly.

It was weird being her Dad's superior. Then again it was also weird that her parents were younger than she was. "So did any of them say anything on the way over or anything?"

"No. Nothing. Jefferson came with no problems. He's just humming and playing with a music box or something. Dr Whale needed more hands on approach to being brought in. He's been his usual charming self." David didn't bother mentioning how much he'd enjoyed that Dr. Whale had fought him. While they were still under the curse, Whale had slept with his wife. Being able to pay him back for that had felt great even though David had practiced his professionalism at all times.

Emma chewed the right corner of her bottom lip. "I think we should just go in and ignore them and wait and see what they offer up. Then, we'll interrogate them."

David nodded and held the door open for his daughter. They walked inside and headed to their desks.

Emma walked into the station and went over to her desk. She powered up her computer and ignored the cells behind her where Jefferson and Frankenstein sat. Jefferson was humming a little ditty under his breath and twisting a small box with a lock inside. She wasn't sure what that meant because the box never seemed to open. It was just that loud sound of a lock being locked over and over. Dr. Whale was reclining on one of the cots with his legs on the wall.

"When the hell are we getting out of here?" Dr Whale called. "I have patients to see."

"You won't be seeing any patients while you're in prison," Emma turned to the cells. "I know exactly what you've done."

Whale stood and walked over to the bars of his cell. "Prison?" Dr Whale laughed. He was such a cocky jackass. Emma wanted to smack that smug look off his face. "For what? I was minding my own business working for this community when I was manhandled by that brute," he gestured over to David.

David looked up and spread his arms out leaning against them, "I did ask you to come nicely. If you were manhandled it's because you deserved it." Emma and Ruby had filled him in on Regina's status and the fact that she had obviously been beaten severely.

"Yeah, I _politely_ told you to screw off. What exactly are the charges anyway?"

"Breaking and entering, assault, and anything else we can think of to throw at you for what you did to Regina." At this Jefferson's giggling became maniacal.

Dr. Whale looked over at him and laughed along with him. "We did nothing more than you did, _Savior_. We gave her back her memories. Isn't that how you saved the town, _Savior_?" Emma turned her back on him and began filling out paperwork nonchalantly even though she had a frown on her face. She hated being called a Savior but she wouldn't let him see that.

She heard Whale walk back from the bars and go to lie back down again. There was a huge bang as she assumed he'd propped his legs up on the wall once again. "Anyway, she won't press charges. She won't be doing anything for a long time to come," he sputtered and then began to laugh hard. Jefferson joined in with him once again.

Emma tried ignoring them while she got her temper under control but then she realized that Jefferson wasn't humming under his breath. He was singing. She began to write own the lyrics.

Queen Regine

Once an innocent young thing

Is the Queen of No-thing

But her job is to please her King

If she says No

His head will explode

And down will rain the blows

Blow after blow

Until she falls

And her crown will come tumbling

Af-ter

Each one of his stanzas was followed by his giggling and punctuated with the lock turning repeatedly. She wasn't sure what all it meant but her heart was pounding and there was dread pooling in her stomach.

She tended to forget that these were fairy tale characters and they all seemed to have major mental issues. Though she tried to keep away from that thought because what did that make her?

But they had all lived two different lifetimes. And she knew almost nothing of the previous one outside of what Henry's book said and what Snow and David would tell her about it.

And according to both of them Regina was just evil to the core for no really good reason. And she had a vendetta against Snow because she wanted her crown and all that she had.

Even though that contradicted with the woman that she knew Regina to be, she had never really given too much thought about it past what she had been told. She had enough going on finding out that her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming and that they lived in a magical town where she was the Savior. She didn't need more added to her plate.

According to Snow, her father was the greatest man who ever existed and Regina killed him in cold blood out of nothing more than spite and malice. Emma knew Regina to be controlling and anal retentive but she had never really seen her power hungry. It had always confused her that if that was what she wanted then why didn't she make herself Queen when they came to this land instead of just Mayor? The same with killing her parents. The Evil Queen who had magic at her fingertips couldn't kill two people with no memories for 30 years? This was her world that she created, if she had've wanted that then she could've had it.

Emma frowned and shook her head. She stood up and looked over at David, "I'm going to take him into the interrogation room." She opened the cell and pulled Jefferson out. She walked him down to an interrogation room which also doubled as their break room. She held up a cup, "Tea?"

Jefferson's giggling began and he covered his hand with his mouth. He began to sing tea for two repeatedly.

Emma fixed the tea and brought it over to him. She sat across from him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't get it Jefferson. You have Grace. What was the point of this?"

"I just got Grace. I've missed so much of my daughter's life. She needed to pay! Off with her head! The head is not dead! She is now trapped inside her head and that is where the memories lay." Jefferson's wild gesticulating ended with his finger thrust into the air.

"You wanted to give her back her memories? Her memories of the King?"

Jefferson's giggles returned and he began turning the lock inside the box again. "The lock will turn and her King will return. He will take what she has to offer. When he is done, broken and battered she'll be, until next time, when day meets the sun, forever and ever after," he sang.

Emma sat forward and rubbed her nose. She scowled over at Jefferson, "So you decided she needed to remember being a battered wife? And you took Whale along with you for backup?" She pushed the emotions that were threatening to overcome her away and tried to stay focused. But she could still feel the tears pricking her eyes and threatening to fall. "Where does the lock fall into this?"

"He locks her in, to keep her just for him, the beautiful young innocent. But he covers her in all of his sin and she knows it will never end." This was of course accompanied by more giggling.

Emma bobbed her head and swiped her hand across her face. The tears were threatening to fall but she used all her willpower to hold them at bay. "So you decided that you needed to remind her of her husband beating her and keeping her locked up?"

Jefferson banged his hand on the table. "She did it to me! She kept me from my daughter and wouldn't let me forget! She deserves to know how it feels!" His face was reddened and spittle was flying around.

Emma couldn't take anymore and she knew he had nothing more to offer anyway. She got up and walked into the side door leading to room where they watched and recorded interviews. David was standing there with shock on his face.

"I – I – I had no idea. I mean, your Mother goes on all the time about how wonderful her father was. Maybe – Emma it can't be true."

"I think it is," Emma said quietly. "And if he kept her locked up, there's no way that Snow couldn't have known. Which would explain Regina returning the favor and locking Snow away." Emma's brow furrowed in thought, "I wonder –," she walked back into the interrogation room and sat across from Jefferson once more. "You know about everything that happened back then. So Snow's father locked Regina away and she locked Snow away? Is that right?"

"Locked her away? You mean in half of a palace? How can you lock someone in half of a palace? She told her she never wanted to see her again and to stay on her side."

Emma's shock must've shown on her face because Jefferson began laughing again, "You don't know what you think you know!" he bowled over with laughter.

Emma stormed out of the interrogation room and slammed the door behind her. She had enough of her own crap going on. She had never given much thought past what she'd been told by her parents and what Henry's book said. And although the reality of knowing Regina versus the stories and legends of her had always seemed to contradict themselves she'd never had a reason to care or question it. But somewhere along the way she was starting to realize how wrong and narrow-minded she had been. She jumped in her car and took off. She needed more answers and knew that she wasn't going to get them from here.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Emma did a patrol around town trying to clear her head. She needed to make sense of everything.

According to Jefferson not only was Regina a battered wife whose husband locked her away but her Mother lied about just about everything. That was the part she was having a hard time reconciling.

Emma had been aware for some time that her best friend Mary Margaret and Snow White were two completely different people. Snow seemed to have almost none of Mary Margaret's personality traits.

Where Mary Margaret had been demure and soft spoken, Snow was more into taking charge. Where Mary Margaret had been a friend that Emma could confide anything in and listen with an open and understanding mind, she was sad to say that her Mother was more of a well, mother like the kids who had parents used to talk about. She rarely listened to what Emma was saying, was constantly giving unsolicited advice, and nagged and ordered instead of trying to be understanding and bridging a gap. Emma still loved her and all but, they just were not the same people and she often missed her best friend Mary Margaret.

She knew she shouldn't be shocked that her Mother would embellish her stories. It's just that she also told those stories to Henry. And that made Emma angry.

Emma remembered vividly the time when things were not good between Henry and Regina. This led to nothing but constant fighting and turmoil between the families. If her Mother hadn't been propping Henry up with stories that didn't exist they all could've skipped a lot of the bad parts and come out to a better understanding between them all a long time ago. In essence, she made things worse by lying instead of telling the truth and helping to make things better.

And Emma had been an unknowing accomplice. She was beginning to realize Jefferson was right. There was so much she didn't know. And before now she had had no reason to ask. Or so she told herself. Now she was angry with herself for all the times she didn't bother and wondering what all would've been different if only she'd asked before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma finished her patrol around town and came back to the station. When she pulled up, she saw her mother marching to the front doors. She frowned, knowing that David must've filled her in on what had happened. She jumped out of the car and intercepted her.

Emma put her hand on the handle and pushed it closed before her Mother could open it. "You can't go in there."

"Yes I can! Emma move now! I will not have anyone spreading lies about my Father. Your Grandfather was a great man and an honorable King. His memory doesn't deserve this."

Emma shook her head. She had a scowl on her face, "Yeah he just happened to beat his young wife and lock her away."

Snow's mouth dropped, "Regina liked staying in her room. She hated us and didn't want to try and join the family."

"Room? He locked her in one room? But she let you have half of a palace? Why did she only get one room?"

Now it was Snow's turn to scowl. "I'm not going to listen to this. Emma, move now!"

Emma leaned against the door and crossed her arms. "I'm not letting you in there. I have two suspects and I haven't gotten all the information that I need yet. So you will not be going in there unless it's in handcuffs and put in a cell along with them."

Snow gaped, "Handcuffs for what?"

"How about obstructing an investigation?" Emma looked away then back at her Mother. She didn't want to fight. "Look, I still need to question them. Afterward, you can do what you need to do but I need you to go home now." When her Mother made no move she added, "It's almost time for Henry to be out of school. He did go right?"

"Of course. We dropped him off as soon as we left Regina's this morning." Snow narrowed her eyes and studied Emma, "You were protecting her then too. What's come over you?"

Emma's cheeks reddened. Something had changed in her and she knew it. But she didn't want to get into it right now. And not with her Mother. She slapped her thighs, "Will you just go and see to Henry please? I'm sure he's confused enough already."

Snow turned and began to walk away. Emma let out a big breath glad that she'd been given a reprieve but knowing that it was far from over. "Thanks," she called to the retreating figure.

She rushed into the station. David looked over at her questioningly. She pointed at Dr. Whale, "I'm taking him to interrogation," she unlocked the cell with Dr. Whale. She pulled him out and walked him into the interrogation room.

She pulled the ripped underwear out of her pocket. It was now in a clear plastic zippy bag. "Cat got your tongue?" she asked cheekily.

Dr. Whale shrugged. "Nothing was done to her that hasn't been done to her multiple times by your Grandfather."

Emma knew she should've had a drink before coming in here. This was going to be a test of her patience and she wasn't sure she really had it in her to get through. She thought of Regina and her insides hurt but her resolve strengthened. She had to do this for her.

He had basically fessed up to raping Regina but he still hadn't exactly said the words that she needed to hear to call it a confession. "How can you consider yourself a man after what you did to her? After already knowing what he had done to her? Why?"

"She deserved it. She got away with impunity after dragging us all here. And she walked around like she was the Queen of the world never giving a second glance to anyone. No one was good enough for her. Well now, she's not good enough for anyone."

"What you're saying is your ego couldn't handle the rejection?"

Whale looked at her with venom on his face. "I'd watch it if I were you. I came here under good faith but I have no problem with having your badge for this."

"Oh?"

"You brought us here under police intimidation and abuse. The entire hospital watched your Father assault me."

"You just confessed to rape, breaking and entering, and assault. Where do you think that will get you?"

Whale smiled gave Emma the creeps. "I confessed to no such thing. Regina won't lodge a complaint. Last time I saw her she couldn't even string a sentence together. And if you think we're not going to be billed as heroes in this town, you're sadly mistaken."

Emma looked him up and down with bile rising in her throat. She walked out slamming the door behind her.

"You can put him back in his cell," Emma said to David as she ran her hands through her hair. "We only have them for another 48 hours. If Regina doesn't start talking then I'm afraid he's right. We've got nothing."

"Then we'd better go and get her to open up. She needs to know what's at stake."

Emma put her hand out to stop her Dad. "No. I don't think she'll talk to you. We have a son together. It has to be me."

David studied her for a minute then nodded his head. "I'll stay and work on the paperwork then."

Emma walked over to Jefferson's cell. "You know your daughter gets out of school in a few minutes. And once again you won't be home. We don't have child services in this town. Did you bother, for one second, to think what this would do to her?"

Jefferson looked stunned. His eyes popped and his mouth fell open. He lunged at her through the bars. "Take me to my daughter! Take me to her! Grace! Grace!"

Emma shook her head and walked away. She knew she needed to talk to Regina. But she also had to handle this situation.

She went to the school and waited for her outside. She didn't want to overwhelm the child but she also had to remind herself that this was something her father had done to her. Grace had only just found him. And now she was losing him all over again.

Henry saw her first and ran over to her. "Are you going to take me to my Mom's now or what?"

Emma saw Grace walking toward the bus and had to run to get to her. "I'll be- just wait there," she threw over her shoulder.

"Grace!"

The child gasped and jumped. She looked around not sure if she should be talking to her. "Yes?" she answered timidly.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry. But, we need to go and talk."

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

Emma had never been on this end of this situation before. But she understood being on the other end all too well. She bent down to Grace's level and looked her in the eyes. She spoke softly, "Well, that's a great rule. Any other time I'd agree but this is different. Your Father, will be away for a while. And you have no next of kin. I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me."

"What? Where's my Dad?"

"Your Dad is – come, let's sit."

Grace looked like she was about to pass out. She started to cry and she dropped her things. Emma pulled her over to a bench on the side while waving the bus driver away.

"Your dad is - he's in jail. And things don't look good for him right now."

"Why? What did he do?"

Emma's eyes shifted to the right. "He – well we don't know what all he did yet. We're just going to have to wait and see what happens. In the meantime," Emma rose and picked up her things. She put her arm around Grace and led her to her car. "You'll be staying with us. And Henry is staying with us right now too. How about that?"

Grace followed still crying but said nothing. Emma just rubbed her back and held her to her side. When they got to Henry, Snow had shown up.

"This is Grace," she introduced them. She's going to be staying with us for a while."

Snow was surprised, "Oh," she recovered quickly though. "Well, we're going to need to stop by her house and pick up a few things then."

She pulled Emma to the side. "How long is a while? I mean, is Jefferson even going to prison? You don't have proof or evidence."

"They've both admitted what they did and why. And I'm on my way to see Regina to get her statement. In the least, they're going to go down for the assault and breaking and entering. Either way, a while means a while. With no social services here, I can't think of anywhere else for her to be. Unless that family that had her before is willing to take her in again. Could you just please make her comfortable and I'll swing back by after I talk to Regina."

Snow took a breath and blew it out loudly. "I guess. We're going to need to have a talk about this though. Come on children. How about we stop at Granny's and grab a snack before heading over to Grace's and grabbing her things?"

Henry shook his head, "I need to go home and check on my Mom."

Emma stepped up, "Henry, I know you're worried about your Mom. But now is not the time. I'm on my way over to see her right now and I need to make sure that we can talk without interruption. The second I'm done, I'll have her talk to you. Now can you please just go with Snow and behave until I can get things straightened out?"

Henry looked like he wanted to put up a fight but he took a look at her face and deflated. "Just – Just ask her when I can come home." He walked over to where Snow and Grace were waiting for him.

Emma was on her way to her car when David sent her a text marked urgent. Apparently Jefferson needed to be transferred to a hospital under a psych hold. Emma took off and headed for the station.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Emma burst into the station at a full run, "What happened?"

David was cleaning up the cell. The cot looked like it had been sliced through and the insides of it were ripped out. "After you left he started throwing things around. He was screaming for Grace and for us to let him out the entire time. I couldn't get him calmed so finally I called the hospital and they said that he'd have to be admitted to the psych ward. They sedated him and he's being held in the secured area. They said we could come back and see him tomorrow."

Emma slumped against the doorjamb. This had been a long emotional day for her. And it still wasn't over. With almost no sleep to go on, she didn't know how much more she could take.

David came over to her and put his hand on her arm, "Are you okay?"

"No." Emma shook her head and stood straight. "But the job's not over yet. I'm going to go over to Regina's now. I'll call you later to check in."

Emma got into her car and stopped to get some coffees. She was sure Regina could use something too. Then she realized that she hadn't eaten all day. She was sure neither had Regina. She ordered dinner for two and waited at the counter.

"How'd the interrogations go?" Ruby asked her as she slumped in her stool waiting for her order.

"Terrible." Emma shook her head. She just didn't know how someone could justify what had been done to Regina. "You know the worst part is none of them are even a little sorry. They're not even afraid of getting caught. Whale said this town will turn him into a hero. And what's sad is he's probably right."

Ruby looked strained, "I hate to say it Ems but he's probably right."

Emma looked around, "Sometimes I really hate this town. If it weren't for Henry I'd so be out of here. Now Grace is staying with us. And I can't even tell her for how long."

"Emma, you know that's not your responsibility right? I mean, being Sheriff doesn't mean you have to take it all on."

Emma pursed her lips and shook her head, "But as far as everyone is concerned, being the Savior does."

Ruby put her hand over her friend's and gave it a warm squeeze. She knew that Emma carried most of the town's burdens and how unfair it was to her. She also knew that there just was no easy out.

"Order up," the cook called.

Ruby handed over the bag to Emma, "Tell Regina I said I'm sorry. And if she doesn't mind," Ruby chewed her lip, "I'd kinda like to see her myself. When she's up for visitors and all."

Emma grabbed the bag and tiredly walked away. "I don't think she will be for a long time Rubes. I'm not even sure she's going to see me. But I will try. And I will let her know."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXO

When Emma pulled up to Regina's house, it was once again completely dark. She walked around to the back and prayed she'd have some luck.

She knocked and waited. "Regina, it's me, Emma," she knocked again. "I brought dinner." After still more knocking and no answer she slumped against the door. "Look, I've had a long crappy day and I'm running on low blood sugar here. I just want to eat in peace and I can't do that without making sure that you're okay. So please, let me in."

She sighed with relief when Regina stood in front of her with her arms crossed. "You think you're going to find peace here?"

Emma looked into her eyes and said sincerely, "I think that seeing you actually made my day worth it."

"That bad huh?"

Emma let out a slight chuckle, "You don't even want to know. Can I come in please? I brought us both some food."

Regina stepped back and let Emma inside. Emma put the food down on the kitchen island and then began rooting around for plates and silverware. "I got you some coffee. Although I probably should've gone with wine instead."

Regina had been leaning against the cabinets. She stood up straight and pulled down some plates and silverware. She grabbed a bottle of wine and some wine glasses. She handed them to Emma then followed her into the dining room.

Emma unloaded her food and handed Regina hers. Regina accepted it but made no move to open the container.

Emma poured them both glasses of wine. This Regina did accept and began to sip at her glass.

"You're not going to eat?" Emma motioned to the closed container.

Regina merely shook her head. After taking another sip of her wine, she looked at Emma, "Why are you here?"

Emma swallowed the mouthful she had just forked up. "I told you. I needed to make sure that you were okay. And I wouldn't be able to have any peace tonight if I didn't have an answer."

Regina quirked an eyebrow, "And I look okay to you?"

Emma studied her. She looked the same as she had this morning. Emma frowned, "Why haven't you healed those?"

Regina's head snapped back in surprise. She knew Emma was referring to the bruising and scars. "Magic is tied to emotion. And right now my emotions are all over the place. If I tried healing them, I could end up doing more damage."

Emma gave a slight smile.

"What?"

"I thought that you were going to throw me out on my ass already. I wasn't even sure that you were going to bother to let me in. I'm glad you did."

Since Regina had no idea why she hadn't either she said nothing.

Emma finished her meal and then went into the kitchen to put her plate away. She walked back over to Regina and asked, "Can we talk now?"

Regina studied her for a minute then stood and led her into the study. She began toying with the fire.

Emma sat on the sofa and thought about her morning here. Regina had felt so small in her arms. And Emma could feel her sobs right through to her core.

So much had changed since this morning. She had so much more information that she never knew before. Most of it she never bothered to know about. But all of it had completely changed her outlook on her family and their relationship to Regina.

Regina sat in a winged back chair and pulled her legs up. She wrapped her arms around them and looked at Emma expectantly.

Emma moistened her lips. "Are you ready to tell me what happened yet?"

Regina let out an acerbic laced breath. She just shook her head.

"Fine, then. I'll go first." Emma ran her tongue across her lips and sat forward. "Jefferson said that he wanted to give you back your memories. The memories of what your …," she wasn't sure what to call him, finally she had to go with the only word she knew that did fit, "husband did. Locking you away and beating you."

Regina averted her face and took in a shuddering breath. She remained quiet.

"But he did more than just that didn't he?" Emma's voice thickened with emotion. She readjusted her seating. "Please tell me."

Regina just continued to shake her head, "There's no point," tears had started to make their way down her face.

Emma stood and knelt next to her chair. "I need to know. We only have 48 hours and then I'll have to let them go. If I don't get any answers from you, I'll have no choice. Please help me so that I can help you."

Regina wiped her eyes, "You think this is helping me?"

"I can't make everything go away. I can't change what happened. For that you're right. I am useless. But I am here as your friend. I do want to ease as much of your pain as I can. I just -," Emma put her hand on Regina's arm. "I want to be here for you."

Regina stood and walked out of the room. "You can leave now Sheriff Swan."

Emma stood there listening to Regina make her way upstairs. She pulled out her phone and called her parents. Thankfully her Dad picked up. "Emma? What's going on? When are you coming home?"

Emma bit her lip glad that he couldn't see her. "I'm not. Not tonight. I can't – Regina needs me. I called to let you know not to worry."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I have no idea. I'm done with thinking for the day," she had no idea what to say to her Dad but this was not a conversation she wanted to have over the phone either. "How's Henry?"

"He's anxious for information about his Mom. And Grace is the same."

"Just – just tell him that I'll talk to him in the morning. And," Emma swiped her hand across her face, "I have no idea what to do about the Grace situation. We're just going to have to take that one day at a time."

"I'll let them both know you'll be around tomorrow. Take care Emma."

Emma disconnected the call and threw her body back down on the sofa. She picked up a throw on the back of the sofa and laid down. She was asleep within minutes.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQR QR QR RQ RQ

Regina went back downstairs after showering and was shocked to find Emma sacked out on her sofa. She thought of waking her and telling her to leave but she really didn't want to. At least with Emma here, she felt a small measure of comfort.

She lay on the sofa opposite from Emma's and pulled a throw across her. Much to her surprise, she also fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

********FLASHBACK********

Regina had an almost Pavlovian response to the sound of the lock in the box being turned. Normally the lock turning in the door meant that her husband was coming for her and when he left she'd be battered, bruised, and torn. But he was dead and she was in Storybrooke now.

Her body instantly seized up and she was frozen while her mind reeled trying to figure out what was going on.

The night had begun like any other. She helped Henry with homework while she got dinner ready. She loved cooking, it relaxed her and having Henry in the kitchen with her was always a treat. After dinner, the two decided to have an impromptu movie night. They went to bed shortly thereafter.

She had jerked awake at the first click of the lock. She peeled her eyes open slowly to stare into the sneer of Jefferson's maddened gaze. She gasped and tried to sit upright when another set of hands clamped around her wrists. A bracelet was locked onto her arm and she turned to look into the leering eyes of Dr. Whale.

He shook his finger in her face, "Nuh huh uh Madam Mayor. No magics are going to get you out of what's coming to you." His and Jefferson's cackling caused anger to rise inside of her.

Her blankets were ripped away and she began to panic. She covered it with anger hoping that by accessing the Evil Queen they'd scare off, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get the hell out of my home!" she was enraged. She tried to access her magic but all she felt was a numbing sensation almost as if she had been sedated. She tried pulling at the bracelet but Whale took both her wrists in his hand and held them above her head.

The pair laughed some more. Then, Jefferson leaped forward and clamped his hands around her throat. She struggled against him and he slapped her hard. Her eyes bulged as a real fear begin to rise within her. She knew they had really lost it.

She shuddered completely helpless as he leaned his face into hers, "You wouldn't let me forget. Even when I begged you to. Tonight you'll do the begging and I'll do the laughing. We're going to help you by jogging your memory. We'll see how you like it when you remember EVERYTHING, Your Majesty. And I promise you, once this night is over, you will never forget again." As he spoke, his hands went down her body and underneath her nightgown. She heard the tear of fabric as her underwear were ripped clean off her and tossed over his shoulder.

Her eyes moved over to Whale who licked his lips in anticipation. She turned away sickened. She was ashamed at the hungry predatory look on his face.

Bile rose up inside of her as she heard the sound of a zipper being lowered before her legs were ripped apart. She tried to fight him but he quickly and easily overpowered her.

His body pressed down upon hers and felt like a boulder above hers. She felt his hardness press against her thigh and she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth together willing herself not to cry out. It took every ounce of her willpower to stop the sobs in her throat from coming out when he pushed insider her tender flesh with all of his weight.

Her hands formed an iron grip on the sheets as he continued thrusting as hard as he could. Tears sprang to her eyes and she began sobbing in time with his moans and his relentless thrusting. Pain ripped through her body as he picked up speed. He released himself inside of her and she felt as if someone had just squirted her with hot lava. She was sure the scalding liquid would leave a burn.

Finally, it was over and she curled into a ball as Jefferson and Whale laughed. She tried to get the bracelet off but Whale held onto her wrists again and pinned her down once more. She brought her knees up to her chest and kept them there. Whale began to hit her with his fists until her body unfurled.

"My turn," he said as he kissed her sloppily. He leaned down to her ear, "And I want to hear you scream."

Whale ran his hands down her sides then up to her chest again. "You walk around this town as if you were mightier than thou. You wouldn't give me the time of day no matter how nicely I asked for just a simple date. Say no now," he dared before crushing her lips with his.

She turned her head to the side and spat out the taste of him. "You had to tie me up to get me here. Why would any woman want anything you had to offer?"

Whale's face contorted and his fist came down on her face again. He began to whale away at her.

She bit into her lip to keep from crying out. She didn't want Henry to hear her. Years of abuse at the hands of Cora and later Leopold had taught her how to restrain her cries. She knew the worst part would be to give in to him.

She heard him unzip and turned her face away. Her body was now throbbing from head to toe. She felt his mouth brush her breasts as his cold hands molested her body. He put himself between her thighs and invaded her deeply. Tears of pain, sadness, and shame poured from her as his deep thrusts caused ripples of pain to shoot through her.

Finally, it was over. "You got what you wanted. You can leave now," she hated how weak her voice sounded but it couldn't be helped.

Whale reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair. He pulled her roughly from the bed and spat into her face, "Oh, we've only just begun." Jefferson's chuckles followed her as he dragged her down the stairs and into the study.

They found the bar and poured themselves a few drinks. Whale pulled her down onto his lap as she tried in vain to push his hands off of her.

Jefferson dropped a bottle and let out a howl before the two keeled over in laughter. She made a run for the door hoping to get some advantage over them. He caught up to her before she reached the stairs and she fell down, hitting her head on the marble steps. Darkness began to cut off her vision and she welcomed the oblivion.

When she awoke, she was thankfully alone. She kept her eyes closed as she took a mental inventory of her body. The pain shooting through her was excruciating. She was bleeding from her orifices and lying face down. She had a filthy taste in her mouth and began to gag. She had to crawl to get to the bathroom.

After her stomach settled again, she laid on the floor until her body stopped hurting long enough for her to move. She ripped off the bracelet she had been wearing and flung it across the room. She picked herself up and climbed the stairs before turning on the shower. She ignored the scalding temperature as the water pelted her, mixing with her blood and tears.

After she got out of the shower she stripped her bed and cleaned the floors. She checked on Henry thankful that he hadn't stirred throughout the entire night. She packed him a bag and then called Emma.

******PRESENT******

The nightmares were usually the same. The lock in the door turning. And then her husband lunging for her.

This time though, instead of her husband, it was a three headed monster. Regina screamed in her dream and awoke to find tears on her face.

Regina's cry had alerted Emma. She sprang up and over to her side.

"Shh, shhh. I've got you." And she did. Emma had her arms around Regina and pulled her onto her chest much like she had that morning. And Regina lay in her arms and wept until she had no more tears left.

Emma stroked her hair and made cooing noises to her. She rocked her back and forth as one would do to a child.

She was surprised and could hear the surprise in Regina's voice as she began to speak.

She held her through the telling of the ordeal she had just endured. It had been much worse than she had imagined.

Emma wasn't sure if she could've functioned as well as Regina had in those final moments. She had a newfound respect for the woman's power to overcome and endure. Now, she just wanted to be there for her.

Emma began to formulate a plan as she held Regina through her tears and trembles. Emma knew there were no words to say to this. Raping someone was one of the worse things that a person could do to someone else. Regina may have done things in her past but no one deserved that.

Emma pressed her lips to Regina's temple. She held her through the ensuing flood of tears until she was spent. When she became limp in her arms, Emma lifted her and carried her upstairs to her bed. She put her down and lay beside her. She wrapped her arm around her and held her close to her tightly. They both fell into a fitful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Emma's mind was made up as soon as she opened her eyes. She had been thinking about it since the night before and she knew nothing was going to stand in her way.

She just needed to sort out a few of the particulars. Then, it was going to be on her. And if anyone had a problem with it, well, they wouldn't since she was the Savior and all.

She felt Regina stir beside her. Her eyes opened and blinked to adjust to the light. She looked at Emma as if she was surprised to see her still there.

"Good morning," Emma said as she turned to face her.

"Good morning," Regina blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Her voice was still thick with sleep.

Emma smiled at her, "You seem shocked I'm here."

"Well, yeah." Regina had lived her life looking out for herself alone. No one ever reached out a hand to help. For a while there had been Daniel but he was gone from her just as quickly as he had come. And she had Henry. But he was her child, her responsibility, not someone she was to lean on. She was still waiting for the other shoe to drop with Emma. She was sure this was just the tension of yesterday that made her stay but she'd be gone as soon as she found an escape.

"I don't want to alarm you but – " Emma made a face with her eyes rolled to the right and her cheek pulled into a weird half smirk.

"Worst way to start a sentence ever. Just say it." Regina had no patience left at all.

"It's just – Henry really wants to see you. He's hasn't let up since you threw us out the other night."

"Oh."

"I've told him that you just weren't up to it but, I don't know for how much longer that's going to hold him back. He knows something is going on and that it's serious. And you know how he gets when he doesn't get the answers he wants."

"Yeah. Thanks for that by the way. He wasn't so bad before –."

"Before I came and ruined him?"

"I wasn't going to say that."

"But you were thinking it," Emma sighed and sat up. "Look, I know I've made a lot of mistakes since coming here. With you and with Henry. And I'm sorry. And I know that's not much but it's all I can say for now. I'll just have to show you that things aren't going to be like they were. If you let me."

Emma looked at her with her eyes imploring for Regina's understanding. Regina's breath hitched in her throat. No one ever really cared how she felt on any matter. They just took what they needed from her and went about their way. But Emma seemed sincere. Regina wasn't sure how to handle this. So she did what she always did, she deflected.

"I'm going to start some coffee. There're extra toothbrushes under the sink," she padded out of the room.

Emma freshened up as best she could under the circumstances. She went downstairs and found Regina leaning against the counter again while the coffee percolated. She still had her arms wrapped tight around her.

Emma smiled over at her shyly. "I'm just going to go. I should be able to hold Henry off at least until later this afternoon. And hopefully by then, we'll have a plan."

"We?"

Emma leaned in close to Regina and forced her to meet her eyes. "Yes we. I'm not leaving you. I'm just going to take care of a few things. Then, I'll be back. I can promise you, I won't be far no matter what. And you can call me anytime, for any reason. Okay?"

Regina nodded stiffly. Emma's proximity to her was making it hard for her to breathe or think clearly.

Emma put her hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. She smiled at her and left.

Regina was speechless. What the hell was that about?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma went home and walked in on everyone eating breakfast. "Good Morning."

Snow and David exchanged an odd look. They hadn't seen Emma this happy since … well, they'd never seen her this happy. And under these circumstances it made her chipper greeting even weirder.

Emma pointed upstairs, "I'm gonna go and jump in the shower. Give me about 10 and I'll be right back," she ruffled Henry's hair as she passed.

Henry looked at his grandparents and smiled, "My Mom must be better."

"Yeah. I'm sure she's dying to see you," Snow smiled back not missing the way that Grace's head dropped or the fact that she'd stopped eating.

Snow had practically had to pull Grace out of her home yesterday after they went to pick up some of her things. She hadn't wanted to leave at all. It was only the promise that she'd see her Father soon that had finally moved the girl at all.

Emma came down freshly washed and joined them. "Hey kid," she said to Henry as she mussed his hair and kissed him on top of it.

She sat down beside Grace and put her hand over hers, "Good morning." She got a try at a small smile in return.

Snow brought her over a plate and a glass of juice.

"When does my Mom want me to come home?" Henry asked.

Emma almost choked on the juice she was drinking. "Don't you like it here with us?" Emma gave him her best puppy dog eyes and fake pout.

"Of course. But this isn't my home. And what's going on with my Mom anyway? I thought I'd have to do something really bad for her to kick me out of the house."

"Henry, you know there's nothing you could do that would ever make your Mom kick you out of the house." Emma knew she needed to tread carefully. She didn't want Henry to just barge into the house when Regina was barely holding it together. "Some things happened to your Mom. And she needs some time to process everything. She's not avoiding you and we're not holding you prisoner. But you need to trust as your parents that we're doing what we think is right for you."

Henry crinkled his forehead, "What happened to my Mom? The last thing I remember, we watched a movie and then went to bed."

"Well, this happened after you fell asleep," Emma held up at hand when she saw Henry wanting to keep protesting. "She just needs some time to herself. That's all I can say at this point. You're just going to have to respect that. So, after breakfast, I'm going to take you and Grace to school and we can talk more later."

Emma turned to Grace. "I promise you the same thing. After school I should have all the information I need and we'll work on getting you to your Dad."

The kids were obviously not okay with this situation but they had no other options between them. Instead they hung their heads in solidarity of commiseration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma got to the station after dropping the kids off from school. She gave Whale the take out bag that she had picked up from Granny's. "Bon appetit."

Emma began to boot up her computer as Whale ate his breakfast.

"When am I getting out of here?"

Emma turned to him innocently. "Oh, we can go as soon as you finish breakfast."

Whale stood up. "Then let's get this show on the road."

Emma nodded. She took the handcuffs and held them up for Whale. "Procedure. Ya know."

Whale held out his hands but Emma shook her head. "They have to go behind your back."

Whale turned and put his hands behind his back and Emma cuffed him. She put them on as tight as they could go. "OWW!"

"Sorry. Procedure." Emma led him out of the cell and into the back of her car. They drove for a while before Whale bothered to look around and ask where they were going. Emma ignored him until they came to their destination.

Emma stopped on the other side of the town line. "You're going over there. What you do after that is your business. But you will not be welcome in my town any longer."

The look on Whale's face was priceless. "What the hell are you talking about? You can't just throw me outside the town."

"Actually, I can." Emma patted to her badge on her shoulder, "I'm the law. What you did –," Emma shook her head. "It was so disgustingly despicable. There's – there's just no words."

Emma began to accelerate the car as Whale kicked and banged his body into the back of the safety glass that divided the front from the back.

They crossed the town line and Whale's aggressions ceased. Emma stopped the car and opened the door. She pulled him out and unlocked the handcuffs.

Whale was a completely different person. He looked around him confused. He stumbled and all of the cocky arrogance that was just a part of who he was had gone.

He held his hand to his head. "Excuse me Officer but, I'm not sure what's going on."

Emma nodded. "I think that's for the best." At his continued dazed expression, she took pity on him. "There's a coffee shop if you just keep walking down the road. They'll be able to help you there. And here," she pulled Whale's wallet out from her back pocket. She had already gotten rid of his ID but he did still have some cash inside of it.

"Thanks Officer." Whale stumbled down the road.

Emma got back into her car and turned it back home. One down, one to go.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma stopped only long enough to ask where the psych ward was. She announced herself at the desk and told the nurse that she needed to speak with the doctor who was attending to Jefferson. She was shown into a small office to wait.

"Hello Sheriff," Archie breezed in. He held out his hand. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here about Jefferson."

"Oh?" Archie adjusted his glasses.

"Yes. He's still in state's custody. He was being held in our jail when David had to call in over here because he had a fit. I need to know what's going on and when he's going to be released."

"Well I can't go into specifics about his case. He does have doctor/patient privileges. But I will give you an overview." Emma nodded for him to continue. "Jefferson presented with depression that lead to a psychotic episode. Now, this is not the first time that he's been treated by me. As you well know, he's had a history of mental illness. His separation from his daughter and subsequent events in his life caused him to have a psychotic episode brought on by emotional duress."

"If I may ask, what exactly is he charged with?"

"Rape." Emma told him bluntly.

Archie's mouth worked but he made no sound. Emma had never seen the doctor at a loss like this before. "Are you sure?"

"He's admitted to it. He said he did it because he wanted her to have her memories that she was burying." Emma shifted her seating and crossed her legs in the opposite direction. "When is he getting out of here?"

"Well that won't be for a while. We want to get him started on some medication to alleviate his symptoms. They will take between 4 to 12 weeks before there's any change in him."

Emma nodded. "I need to see him."

Archie nodded. "Can I ask who the victim was?"

Emma bit her lip while she thought it over. She knew that Regina had been a patient of Archie's and that she had even had him see and babysit for Henry. Also Regina really needed to talk to someone. Holing up in that mansion wasn't going to get it done. "Regina."

Archie's mouth dropped. "I'll make some time to speak with her."

"She's not seeing anyone right now. She practically threw Henry out of the house and had me go and pick him up at 2 am. She's only let me in to see her once and she barely told me what happened."

"I'll go and see her as soon as I'm done with my rounds here." Archie stood and clapped his hands together. "Well, let's go find Jefferson, shall we?"

They walked into a large room that had a ping pong table, a television, a chess table, and a few other activity stations. Jefferson was sitting in a chair away from all the activity and in a lonely corner by himself.

"Jefferson, you have a visitor," Archie introduced her. Then he excused himself to continue his rounds.

Emma sat down across from Jefferson. "Grace says hi." She knew that would get his attention and sure enough it did. He swung his head around to meet her gaze.

"What do you want?"

"Your head on a stick." Emma grimaced and shook her head. "I just don't get all of this. What was the point? You have Grace. Or rather you had her. I don't know what's going to happen after this."

Jefferson narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you following Whale outside the town lines," she let that sink in to him. He gasped and sat up straight. "He's gone. And he'll never be back."

"Outside? You can't do that!"

Emma crossed her arms and sat back. "It's already done. And you're next. You can't stay in my town after what you've done." Jefferson's eyes bulged as he read the clear intent in her eyes. He knew she wasn't bluffing. "As soon as you're released from here."

She sat forward and made eye contact with him so that he would understand how serious she was about the situation. "The only difference is I'm going to give you what you never gave Regina. A choice. You're Grace's father. It's up to you whether or not you take her with you."

"I'm not sure how this curse on the town line will affect you or if it will affect you at all. But I know that it will definitely affect her. Does she go with you and lose every memory of you, which according to you that's the worst thing ever? Or will you have her stay and never see you again but remember all the good times that you had together?

"Either way you can't stay here. What you did to Regina, there's no words for. As soon as they release you from here, I'm going to drive you across the town lines personally."

Jefferson's shock had begun to wear off, "She's the Evil Queen!"

"You're not innocent here," Emma countered. "You did things to her too. She just got back at you better. And you decided to destroy her to punish her. This has to end. And there's only one way I know for that to happen. And after what you did, she's not the one who's a threat to this town. You are."

"I'm letting you decide what to do about Grace. If you want to leave her here, I can promise you I'll look after her. Or maybe that family that had her before would want to take her in again. Other than that with no next of kin -,"

"Regina," he broke in.

"What?" Emma wasn't sure she heard him right. Or maybe he was in the middle of one of his episodes.

"She would do anything for a child."

And Emma nodded knowing that was true. But care for the child of her rapist? It must've shown on her face because he gave a small chuckle.

"Regina took Grace from me because I was the one who tricked her into believing that there was a way to get Daniel back. And I was the one who brought Frankenstein to her. I worked with Rumplestiltskin to take away her last bits of hope. It wasn't about Grace. That's why she allowed her to forget. It was about hurting me."

"But Regina would do anything for any child. Even mine. Even now."

He spoke with such clarity and certainty.

"I'll bring her by after she gets out of school so that you can talk to her."

Jefferson just nodded so Emma just nodded back and then she left.

She would have to speak with Regina about this. She wasn't sure she was a strong enough woman to do that. Then again, Regina had taken Henry in. Even when Henry was being a complete monster to her, she never stopped loving nor caring for him.

Regina was one helluva impressive woman. The more Emma learned of the past and how things came to be, the more she found out things about Regina that completely changed her entire view of her. Emma wished she had more of this information sooner. Then they could've all been spared tons of pain. She thought of Snow's pushing a version of reality that didn't fit and how eager she had been to accept it without fail or question. She felt bad about those things now.

Emma was sure it was possible for Regina to take Grace in. She knew she'd love and protect her as her own. She just knew she wasn't woman enough for such a thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Emma stopped by the station just to check in with her Dad.

"Where's Whale?" he asked as soon as she walked in.

"He's gone," Emma shrugged. She gathered up all paperwork pertaining to him and put it in the shredder.

"What do you mean he's gone?" David surprise was verging on alarm.

"I drove him across the town line. He's no longer a threat to my town."

David's mouth dropped. Banishment had never been discussed as a possibility. And for her to make that decision on her own -. "Emma that wasn't your decision to make," he frowned. "We have laws - ,"

"This town is a joke and you know we have no real laws," Emma glanced up from what she was doing. "I made the decision because it was the right one. He was a threat to every female in this town. And when Jefferson gets discharged from the hospital he's going to join him. I've already let him know and he wants Grace to stay with Regina."

David shook his head, "Emma I can't agree with this."

"You don't have to. I made this decision and I'll make it again. If anyone has a problem with it then they can see the Savior about it." With that Emma rose and headed toward the door. "I'm going out to lunch. Check in with me if anything happens."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma stopped and got lunch for her and Regina. She headed to the mansion feeling as if she had the weight of the world off her shoulders.

She went around to the back of the house which was her new custom. She figured Regina was probably curled up in the study anyway. She knocked and waited. Regina answered pretty quickly.

Emma smiled at her broadly and held up her bag. "I got us some vittles."

Regina smiled a little. Emma stepped into the house and closed the door behind her. She put the things down on the kitchen island. She turned and reached for Regina and without asking wrapped her arms around her. She pulled her close and held her tight.

Regina stood stiffly in her arms. "What are you doing?"

"I've been wanting to do that all day," Emma looked into her face and pushed a lock of her hair back. "You healed yourself."

Regina was uncomfortable with the physical contact. She nervously pulled away. "Yes," she leaned against the counter and crossed her arms. She had been glad that Emma had returned. She wasn't sure if she would. But the intimacy wasn't something she was expecting.

Emma moved closer to her again. She awkwardly shifted her weight on her legs while jamming her hands in her back pocket. She looked at Regina shyly which caused Regina's cheeks to redden and her breath to hitch. "Whale's gone."

Regina wasn't sure she had heard right. "Gone? Where?"

"I drove him over the town line," Emma let that sink in while she turned and began to grab plates and silverware. She walked over to the kitchen island and began to set the table there. She brought out the bottle of wine they had been sipping on yesterday and poured more glasses.

"Come and eat," she commanded.

Regina who had been in a frozen state of shock moved before her brain could give her body different directions. She dropped heavily onto a stool. She looked up at Emma with tears in her eyes. "Why?"

Emma shook her head, "They weren't even sorry. They laughed like it was all a big game. So I took care of him. And I'll take care of Jefferson as soon as he's released from the hospital." Emma put her hand atop Regina's and looked into her eyes. "I'd do anything for you."

Regina wasn't sure how to handle the situation so she pulled her hand away and unpacked her lunch. Her emotions were all over the place. But hearing that Whale was gone had lifted a weight. For the first time in days she was famished which meant that her body was waking back up.

Emma did the same. But before either of them could take a bite Regina looked up into her eyes, "Thank you."

Emma shrugged. "It's what any decent person would do."

"No they wouldn't. Especially not in this town. Trust me, I know. I know every person here and not one of them would - ," Regina closed her eyes and calmed herself. She took a deep breath. "Thank you."

Emma smiled at her and the two got down to eating. Afterward as they were clearing their plates Emma spoke up.

"I told Jefferson he had a choice. He could take Grace with him or leave her here and we could take care of her. Or maybe the family who had her before would again." She waited to see how Regina handled this before continuing. When she merely continued washing, Emma bit her lip and waited for her to finish. After Regina washed her hands and had turned toward her she continued, "He said you'd do anything for a child. Even his. Even now."

Regina was damned near a genius and so it only took a second for her to catch up to what Emma was saying. "Oh."

"You don't have to. I told him that we'd be willing to keep her."

Regina closed her eyes tight. She had plenty of decisions she needed to make. She hadn't even processed through all of her emotions. She needed time to process all that were threatening to overwhelm her but this decision wasn't one of them. "No. If that's what he wants then yes."

Emma rubbed her arm. At seeing no resistance from Regina she wrapped her in her arms. She was pleased when Regina leaned into her. She placed their foreheads together, "You don't have to you know. I know that you're not ready yet."

"I know."

"I was going to bring her to see him after school. How about we start slow? Maybe a visit with her and Henry. And then I could bring them back to my parents and I'll come back here and stay with you. Until you're ready."

Regina had no idea why being in Emma's arms was making her body respond in ways that it had never responded to anyone before. Or rather not since Daniel. But she didn't want to break the contact. As she looked into Emma's eyes her breath hitched. "You're coming back?"

Emma looked at her for a second before closing the distance between them. She didn't think. She only knew that this felt so right. Regina fit perfectly in her arms. And their bodies pressed together was really doing things to her. She gently pressed her lips against Regina's. She waited until she felt Regina kiss her back before pressing for entrance with her tongue. When Regina opened up to her she explored her until the two of them were completely breathless.

Regina was the first to pull away and recover, "I can't – I'm not going to be able to –,"

Emma cut her off, "I know. I'll wait. But I want – I need to be close to you." She pulled Regina back into her arms. The two of them stayed that way for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma stood outside the kid's school waiting for them to appear. When they saw her, both kids ran over to her. Emma smiled over at them and let them know the good news. "I'm taking you to see your Dad. And you to see your Mom." Their faces lit up and Emma's smile widened. "Come on."

They jumped in the car and stopped off at Granny's first. She let the kids pick out treats that they thought their parents would like and then headed over to Regina's. She and Grace walked up to the door with Henry who just burst into the house. "Mom! Mom!" he called until she came walking out the study. He threw his arms around her and held on tight. "Mom!"

Emma held the box of treats up and motioned Grace forward. "Grace and I are going to go and see her Dad but I thought you two should meet."

Regina nodded and stepped forward. Henry still wasn't ready to let her go so she brought him along with her. "Hello Grace." Her eyes took the child in slowly. She had only ever had passing connections with the child, never anything that could be called friendly.

"Hi," spoken shyly was all she got from her.

Emma nodded, "Well, let's go and see your Dad kid." She looked over at Regina. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Regina nodded from above Henry's head where she was holding onto him as tight as he was holding onto her. Emma smiled and left the two alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and Grace were escorted to a private room to speak with Jefferson. He was shown in shortly after and Grace flew into his arms. "Papa!"

Jefferson leaned into the hug while looking at Emma over her head. Emma looked away.

"Papa we brought treats," Grace opened the box to reveal tiny tea cakes and sandwiches. "And tea." She handed a cup over to her Father.

"I'll give you two some alone time." Emma walked outside the door but stayed near.

"Papa what happened? Why are you in here? Emma said you were in jail."

Jefferson hung his head. He placed his hand on his daughter's cheek and guided her to a chair. He sat across from her, "Petite my sweet. I have us a treat."

Grace's face lit up and she clapped. "A story?"

"Yes. A story. There was a young girl. She was beautiful and innocent. Many men wanted her but it was the King who had her. She became his. And she hated every minute of it."

Grace tilted her head to the side with a frown, "She didn't want to be the Queen?"

"No. Because there's something way better than being a Queen. And it was what everyone had taken away from her."

"What could be better than being a Queen? You live in a castle. And you wear beautiful dresses and you can have anything you want."

"You can have almost everything you want. But there's something more important than things that the Queen wanted. And that was the very thing that was used to break her. For you see, the most important thing in the world for anyone… is to be free. And even though she was a Queen. She had to do as she was told even by her King. He locked her away and only used her for himself. He was a horrible man."

"But she escaped right?"

Jefferson nodded, "She did. But it was only by causing so much pain to herself and to everyone else. Rumplestiltskin the Evil needed the Queen to cast a curse that would last for 28 years. So he used everyone around to help break the Queen. He needed help. So he called upon others to break her into tiny pieces. Until she had no more pieces to hold onto. And then she became the Evil Queen."

Grace gasped and sat back. Jefferson put his hand over hers.

"Fret not my child. For the story continues," he kissed the top of her head and continued to speak. "Once the Evil Queen arrived in this land, she began to change. She found more pieces to fill the holes that had been left by her pain and anger. Now she has a son that she loves more than anything. And soon she shall have a new daughter."

Now he grabbed his daughter's chin and turned his face up to his. "I have to go away. And this time, I won't be back."

Grace's eyes got huge. "Papa no!" She threw her arms around her father. "You promised you wouldn't leave ever again. You promised me!"

"But I broke that promise already. Because there's some things you can't just say sorry and things are all better. You see it was I who broke the Evil Queen."

Grace faltered. "But Papa, you'd never hurt anyone."

Jefferson turned away from her then. He could not bear to watch what he had to say hit his daughter. "But I have. I hurt her and I've hurt you. And for that, my punishment is banishment. And that is what I shall be."

Grace broke down in tears and hugged her father tightly. "Then I'll go with you."

Jefferson shook his head. He pulled away from his daughter. "Going with me means that you won't remember anything. You will never remember that I'm your Father. Or who you were. Or the time that we spent together. I will not take those things from you. I couldn't bear it. I couldn't live with myself looking at you and you seeing me as a stranger. But I will ensure that you are properly taken care of. It just won't be by me. Regina shall be your new mother. And you will be the Princess."

Grace tightened her grip on her father. She clenched at his shirt. "But she's the Evil Queen."

"And I made her so for it was I who broke her into tiny pieces," Jefferson allowed that to sink into his daughter's head. "In this land, she is the Evil Queen no more. All that we have done has been washed away. Now she is a woman who will love you like you are hers and protect you until there are no more days."

Jefferson held Grace tightly to him. The two sat like that for what seemed an eternity.

An attendant came by, "Visiting time is up," he said to Emma who had been standing close enough to hear everything inside. Jefferson and Grace heard him too.

Grace looked at her Father. "Are you leaving today?"

Emma walked back into the room. "I'll bring her by everyday until you do leave."

Jefferson nodded and said, "Thank you," with his eyes filled with tears. "And tell Regina. I'm sorry."

Emma nodded.

"Goodbye my bunny. We shall have our tea party tomorrow."

Grace and Jefferson hugged once again. Emma led Grace back out to the car, rubbing her back as she went.

RQQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Regina bent down to Henry's level. She laid her hand upon his cheek. "Hello my prince."

"Mom what's going on? Emma said something bad happened."

Regina bit into her lip. She nodded, "Emma's right."

"But what does that have to do with me having to leave? I should be with you. I can protect you."

"Of course you can my prince. And this has nothing to do with that. I just – I need some alone time. So that I could be myself again."

"You seem fine now," Henry looked her up and down.

"But I'm not. I could break at any minute. And it's not your job to put me back or fix me. That is why I asked Emma to watch over you for a while. It's not forever. It's just for a little while."

"But Mom-"

Regina shook her head and put her finger on his lips, "No. You may be the prince but I am the Queen. And your Queen has spoken."

"When can I come home?"

"Emma will ensure that you come over daily. And you're not banished from here. It's always your home. I'm just asking you – please for me, just to give me some time. Sometimes being a Prince means making calls that may hurt for a while but you know that it's the best for everyone. Can you do that? Can you be my little champion?"

Henry knew he had no choice. "Yes." He sighed and looked straight then he looked back at his mother again. "Will you at least tell me what this is about?"

Regina nodded, "I will. I promise. Just - not this moment. Please. I just- I need time for that too." Regina looked at the take out bag in his hand. "Is that for us?"

Henry held the bag up excitedly. "I brought your favorite. Apple pie."

He and Regina laughed as they made their way into the kitchen.

XOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXO

By the time Emma and Grace made it back over to the house the child's tears had quieted. Emma led the way inside and found Henry and Regina in the living room. They were having some kind of battle with a video game.

"Hey, I missed all the fun."

"Yeah you did," Henry laughed. "Oh no! You cheated! Emma distracted me."

Regina laughed at him, "Precisely." She and Emma high-fived. "Thanks for the assist." Regina stood and turned to see Grace standing shyly in the doorway. Regina looked at Emma in askance.

"Her father had a long talk with her about – the move."

"Oh." Regina took a breath and moved slowly to the girl. "Hello Grace. It's nice having you here." The girl gave a shy smile. Regina turned to Henry who was trying to restart the game. "Henry," Regina shook her head when he looked over gesturing to the game. "There's something we need to talk about."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Henry looked around at all the female faces in the room. "So she's going to be like my sister?"

"I suppose that's a way you can put it," Regina put her hand on his arm. She turned to Grace, "I'm not saying that you have to call me Mom. That's entirely up to you. I do hope eventually over time, maybe that's a place we can get to."

Grace gave another shy smile and looked straight ahead. She hadn't really said much at all since leaving her Dad.

Emma stood, "Well it's about time I took you guys home. I'm sure Snow's got dinner about ready." The kids rose and gathered their things without complaint. They had been made aware of the new arrangement of staying with the Charming's until Regina was feeling better and up to having them fulltime again.

Emma stopped Regina as the kids gathered their things. "I'll be back," she whispered. She checked that they were occupied then gave her a small peck.

Regina smiled and then followed them to the door to say goodnight. Grace just nodded to her goodnight and went outside. Henry wrapped his arms around his Mom and gave her a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and the kids walk into the Charming household. One look at her parents frowns and she knew it was brawl time. She sent the kids upstairs to do their homework and told them she'd call them when dinner was ready.

She smelled something in the oven so hopefully the timer would go off soon and save her from what she knew was about to be a knockdown drag out fight.

Emma began going through a laundry basket for clothes to take with her back to Regina's. She waited for them to start knowing it wouldn't take long.

"What are you doing?" Snow was of course the first to start.

Emma looked over her shoulder from her bent position. "I'm getting some clothes to take over to Regina's," she said as if it wasn't completely obvious.

She had turned back around so she missed the look that passed between her parents. "Why on earth would you do that?"

Emma shrugged, "I want to. She needs me right now. I'm not leaving her."

Snow gasped but David put his hand on his wife's arm to calm here, "What are you talking about Emma? There're two kids upstairs who need you. Not to mention your family."

Emma stood and turned to her parents with her hands on her hips, "Those two kids upstairs have been with me all day and we've already discussed what's going to happen with them. They're fine with it. As for my family, I guess you mean the two of you, who are adults."

"Regina's older than we are!"

"She also has no one else. And I will be there for her."

Her parents took in her defiant stance and knew when it came to Emma, it was best not to crowd her. But Snow felt she had been nice enough about the situation so far. Her daughter going to her archenemy was a step she wasn't ready to let happen.

David interrupted, "Emma we have to talk about earlier. With Dr. Whale."

"What about it?" She put her hand on her hip and jutted her leg out. while tilting her head to the side.

"That was not a decision that you get to make alone. He was a part of this community. The community had a right to decide what happened to him."

"The community gave me this badge so that I could make the tough calls that they're too - cartoony to make. I made the call that he and Jefferson were now threats to this town. Therefore, they were no longer welcome. Everyone's on board with that. The only one complaining is you. And I'm guessing the whole 'you made this decision without my permission' is your biggest problem. Well, let's face it. I don't answer to you."

Emma ran upstairs to check on the kids and grab a bag. She threw a few more essentials in and then said goodnight to the kids. She let them know she'd pick them up after school and that they'd spend the day just the same as this one. Henry with his Mom and Grace with her Dad.

Emma jetted off to Regina's quickly after that. Her parents would see to getting the kids off for school so there were no worries there. She didn't like the thought of leaving Regina alone for too long.

She arrived at Regina's ten minutes later. She walked around to the back and knocked. Regina opened the door quickly. She smiled at Emma, "Hi."

Emma pulled Regina to her and kissed her. "Hi."

Regina gave her a shy smile before she pulled away to go and tend to something on the stove.

"So today was interesting," Emma put down her bag and leaned against the counter watching Regina move around the kitchen.

Regina grabbed some spices and brought them over to the stove. "What do you mean?"

Emma straddled a stool and wrapped her feet around the legs. "I mean, have you really thought about this?"

Regina turned to her with a questioning look on her face. "Thought about what?"

"About Grace."

Regina blinked. "What about her?"

Emma jiggled her knee up and down. She rested her head on her palm and drummed the kitchen island with the other. "I mean you don't have to take her. It's not your responsibility. Especially after – I mean her Dad - ," Emma couldn't finish. She merely gestured in Regina's direction.

Regina studied Emma quietly for a minute before answering her. "So you believe sins of the parents are visited upon the child?"

Emma stopped fidgeting and sighed. "I'm saying that – I mean caring for the child of someone who – you know – it's not going to be easy. Have you really given it a lot of thought? Are you sure you're making the right decision?"

"There is no such thing as a right or wrong decision. It's not a test. I am hoping that it will work out for her. And I would love to help her as much as I can. Her life just completely changed on her. And as I know more than I would like to on the subject I hope that I can help make things easier for her."

Emma opened her mouth to continue to protest and Regina walked over and took her hands in hers. "We're never going to have definite answers about anything. I adopted Henry even after I knew he was the son of the Savior who would break my curse. I did it happily and would do it again. I have trust that whatever comes next, I can at least help her to face it."

Emma's jaw dropped. "You knew that Henry was my son?"

"I didn't know whose son he was exactly. I just knew that he was the son of whoever would break my curse."

Emma studied Regina as she went back to cooking. "And you still kept him?!"

Regina gave Emma an amused look. "Well I thought about giving him back but he was just so cute. I couldn't imagine my life without him."

Emma walked over and kissed Regina on nose then nuzzled her neck. "That's exactly how I feel."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 **

Over the next few weeks life settled into a routine. Emma would pick the kids up from her parents in the morning and drop them off at school. Then after school she'd drop them off at their respective parents for visits.

Emma was also the go-between with Regina and the Mayor's office. Regina barely wanted to leave her home since the attack so Emma would bring work back and forth between there to make things easier for her.

She had taken to fielding calls from her office too. For a couple of weeks after Whale's departure people were bombarding the Sheriff's department demanding answers. When none were forthcoming, they began to bombard the Mayor's office.

At first Emma just ignored it all. But when people started trying to draw connections between his disappearance and Regina's reclusiveness, Emma finally had to step up. She told the town that Whale had last been seen on the outskirts of town and there was no other information to be had on him but no suspected foul play was found. No one liked the excuse. But then again no one liked Whale so eventually that chatter also died down.

It took almost a month before Regina was able to go back to work at her office again. She'd start off everyday praying to the porcelain Gods. Then she'd get up, clean herself up and put on a brave face before walking out the door.

Emma would bring her lunch everyday to help with the transitioning. They usually just ended up making Regina sick again. The woman didn't seem able to keep anything down which put her in a bad mood. She had begun bickering with Emma like when they had first met again.

She would be able to get through visitations with Grace and Henry alright but the second the kids were out of sight, Regina was sick again. She felt a deep exhaustion in her bones. She knew it was shock catching up with her.

Emma began to get really worried when she noticed a physical change come over Regina. She had lost weight. Which was no surprise to her considering she didn't seem capable of keeping food in. But the lost weight seemed to have popped up higher on her physique. Her boobs looked like water jugs.

Emma had always admired Regina's curves and although they had her mesmerized she began to feel dread in her stomach. She knew those symptoms. She just prayed she was wrong.

Emma made Regina an appointment with Dr. Pope or Papa Pope as he liked to be called. Emma had no idea who he was in fairy tale land but he had a great reputation. She forced a protesting Regina to go after she watched her have a dizzy spell that almost put her on the ground.

They sat in the doctor's office waiting for results, after he had given Regina a physical a few days before. Emma held Regina's hand and kissed it when she felt Regina squeeze tightly. She ran her other finger across Regina's as they waited for the doctor to speak.

"Thank you for coming ladies. I went through all of your tests and everything is completely normal. I do have a few follow up questions though." He turned to Regina, "You said that nothing out of the ordinary has happened. What's really been going on?"

Regina blinked at him. She had told him everything. Except about that night… she didn't believe that had a bearing on anything she was feeling though so she kept it to herself. She looked back and forth between him and Emma, "I've told you everything. Nothing's been going on."

Papa Pope looked at Emma and then down at the two holding hands. He grinned, "Of course. Then, I'm happy to be the first to say congratulations on the good news. The insemination was successful. Now if you'll follow my nurse into the next room, we'll be able to check and see exactly how far along things are."

Regina's mouth dropped and Emma, though she had an idea this was coming, just looked devastated. Papa Pope looked between the two women confused, "I thought that you two were trying to have a baby."

Regina began hyperventilating. Emma knew she should reach out to her but she was frozen. She shook her head staring at the doctor, "No. We weren't."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Emma didn't spring into action until Regina's body hit the floor with a loud solid thud.

"Regina? Regina!" Emma and the doctor came around the desk to her. Emma pulled her onto her lap as she had gotten used to. The doctor broke open a smelling salts package.

Regina started up with a gasp. She took in her surroundings. Emma could feel her heart beating so fast she was scared she might be having a heart attack on the spot underneath her hands.

"Regina, Regina please calm down," Emma pressed her lips to her temples rocking her.

Regina's body continued to tremble and then she began to cry.

The doctor was completely shocked. He'd had patients pass out in his office before. Even get sick. He'd even had to give bad news to terminal patients who needed more comfort and friendship than medical help at the time.

Those roles he understood. Being a silent observer to a woman breaking down was out of his comfort zone.

Emma looked over at the doctor with tears in her eyes. She saw his confusion and sighed. "It – it wasn't consensual."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I'll – I'll give you two a few minutes," he left the two women quickly.

Emma held Regina and stroked her hair. "It's okay. We'll figure this out." But inside Emma felt there was only the one option. Taking Grace in was one thing. But this - "We'll find somewhere out of town to get this taken care of."

Regina looked at her with a face so full of so much yearning Emma nearly fell over herself. She pulled back from Regina shaking her head. "No. Regina, no. NO!"

Regina pulled herself up onto her knees and stared down at her folded hands in her lap. Her tears kept going but they were falling slower now. Her sobbing had slowed to just a hiccup.

Suddenly, the air in the room failed Emma. She couldn't get a breath it. _She wants to keep that thing_, she thought. She grabbed at her throat. She couldn't – she just… she couldn't - .

"Emma?" Now it was Regina's turn to be concerned.

Air, she needed air. "I – I –I can't – I can't be here," she stuttered before jumping up and running out.

Regina pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. She cried harder than she'd ever cried in her life.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

Regina picked herself up and used a sink in the corner to clean herself up. She fixed her hair and makeup as best she could. By the time she was done, there was a knock at the door and the doctor re-entered.

He had a scared look on his face as he sidled nervously into the room and asked if everything was alright.

"Yes Doctor. I apologize profusely for this … um… incident. It was just a shock."

He smiled at her gently. "Absolutely nothing to be sorry about. Now, shall we continue with the exam?"

Regina nodded and followed him into the next room. He left while his nurse gave her a gown and left her to undress. Regina did so quickly and threw the blanket over herself.

She lie there trying not to think about the greater implications of the situation. She knew there was plenty of time for worrying later.

"Now, let's see," Papa Pope came in rubbing his hands together. He smiled at Regina. "We'll be able to get a picture of what we're dealing with here in a minute." He fiddled with the machines and put some gel onto Regina's belly. She flinched at the cold. Then, she began to hear a whooshing noise. The doctor looked at her smiling sharing in her joy at hearing her baby's heartbeat for the first time. "And there he is. Or she."

Regina didn't want to look. She had no idea what was going to happen next. But she couldn't help herself. She followed with rapt delight the doctor pointing out the head. It still looked like nothing but a bean to her but she still loved it. Wait, did she just say she loved it already? Regina shook her head. She needed to time to think this through clearly.

Regina turned away and told the doctor thank you. She got dressed and drove home. There was no way she could work in her state of mind. She threw herself into making dinner and waiting for Emma and the kids to show up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma had to get out of there. She couldn't breathe. She felt like all air had seeped out of the room when she realized that it hadn't even occurred to Regina to do anything about the situation.

She walked around town for a while before she ended up at the diner. She plopped tiredly on a stool. Ruby brought over a cup of coffee.

"How's it going stranger?"

Emma just gave her a loaded look.

Ruby's head went back. "That bad huh? Wait, I've got just the thing." She left and came back with a bear claw. "Here you go, girlfriend."

She waited for Emma to start talking. When she got nothing but her sitting and frowning at her snack, Ruby sighed and continued, "Emma! What's going on? I know this pastry never did anything to you to deserve you giving it the death glare."

Emma rubbed her nose and just continued looking miserable. "Regina's pregnant," she said quietly.

At Ruby's obvious shock, she shook herself and said, "And you're not to tell anyone!"

"Give me credit Emma, of course I won't. She'd fireball my ass. But – I mean – Does she even know whose?" Ruby was aware that Dr. Whale had gone from being locked up in the jail to missing and last seen on the outskirts of town. She hadn't really had time with Emma to get a real explanation but she wasn't stupid. She'd put two and two together. Snow and David had also been talking about her spending nights at Regina's.

Emma just looked like she wanted to break down. Ruby came around the counter and put her arms around her. "It'll be okay."

Emma shook her head against her shoulder. "Nothing will ever be okay again."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Emma did what she had been doing for the past couple of weeks. She picked up the kids and took them to their respective parents. Except this time, she let them go in alone. She couldn't bear to see any of them.

When Regina would come outside and see the kids off, Emma would avert her eyes. She just felt so torn inside.

She had been ignoring her parents and their interference in her life. When they asked why she wasn't staying over at Regina's she would just ignore their questions. Thankfully they let it drop.

Emma just couldn't explain it. Taking Grace in was one thing. But a baby from that – Emma just didn't feel like she could handle it.

Two weeks passed by with no contact from Regina. Then one night she went to pick up the kids. Instead of them coming out, Regina came out alone. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms to ward off the cold before jumping into Emma's car.

"Hi."

Emma quickly averted her eyes. "Hi." She reached over and cranked up the heat.

Regina gratefully pressed her hands to the air vent. She sat regarding her in silence. Then, "Emma, will you please look at me?"

Emma tried. She really did. She just couldn't.

Regina sighed. She closed her eyes and took a ragged, painful breath. "Emma, I want you to know that I'm not making this choice lightly. This isn't easy for me," she reached for Emma's hand. Her voice broke, "But I need you with me. Please."

Emma squeezed Regina's hand. She knew that she was acting childish, she just – . She ran her hand over her face. "I just – I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me what's going on inside that head of yours."

A tear began to make its way down Emma's face. She turned her head away again. "I can't believe we still have to deal with this. I thought – they'd be gone. And it'll be over."

Regina took Emma's face in her hands. She wiped the tear away. "It will never be over. It happened. And pretending that it didn't," Regina's voice broke. She took a deep steading breath. "I've tried that before. Believe me, it NEVER works. But maybe – just maybe something beautiful could come out of this."

"How can you think that? How can you just feel like - ," Emma couldn't go on. Her tears were back and the more she spoke the worse she felt.

"They didn't break me, Emma. I'm still here. I'm still standing. And I will continue to do so. This will never be over. Grace still needs and deserves a family. When you look at her, do you see her father? Or do you see a mistake?"

"This isn't the same thing and you know it Regina. This – this- ,"

And Regina suddenly understood. The need to get them away for Emma was the need to eradicate what had happened. Except it was never going to be that easy.

Regina took Emma's face in her hands. She wiped her tears away with the palms of her hands. "This is what's real," Regina leaned over and gave Emma a deep kiss.

When she drew back they were both breathless and Emma was reaching out to pull her back in for more. Regina opened up and gave her full access. Emma's tongue darted out to explore all of her. They both poured everything they couldn't say into that kiss.

Regina pulled back and rested her forehead on Emma's. Emma strokes her hair. "I can't let you go," she whispers. It was the closest that either one had ever come to saying those three words. The closest either one has come to revealing the feelings they have for one another.

"I'm not going anywhere. But I just - ." Emma looked out the window and blew out a big breath. "I just need some time. To process."

Regina nods and reluctantly sits back. "I'll send the kids out," she hurries back inside.

The kids come out and Henry jumps in the front seat. He looks over at Emma. "Mom says that she's ready. We can come home this weekend."

Emma nods. She knows they've all been living in a really weird limbo. Henry's been dying to be back home. And Grace deserves to be settled. There's just that last bit of unfinished business.

She glances in the backseat and smiles as Grace buckles up. Even though she moved back into the apartment, she still hasn't really gotten to know the girl. Her parents have been taking care of both of the kids.

She thinks about Regina's question. When she looks at Grace, she never sees Jefferson. Just the person that she is. A somewhat quiet but still sweet little girl who's trying to make sense out of a crazy world.

Emma frowns at herself and vows to do better. She can do this. For all of them.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

That weekend, Emma helped the kids move into Regina's. Regina and Grace had already been shopping and had set up her bedroom. Emma had also gone over to their house with Grace and allowed her to pick out whatever she wanted while calling in movers to put the rest into storage.

When Emma brought over the kids things, she also sheepishly brought over some of her things too. She placed them in Regina's room while Regina gave her an eyebrow raise but didn't say anything.

The first night together, they just stayed in as a family. As a welcome to Grace, Regina had cooked her favorite meal. She had even invited over Snow and David since they had been helping out with the kids so much.

They shared a nice meal amongst new friends and family and then retired to the living room for popcorn and a movie. Regina cooked up various different kinds of popcorn. There was butter, hot and spicy, chocolate, and caramel.

Regina hadn't been able to eat any dinner since it didn't sit well with her stomach. But she did eat a massive amount of popcorn.

"You'd better watch yourself there Regina. You're going to end up losing that petite figure of yours," Snow remarked as the credits rolled.

Regina threw a look at Emma. Emma gave her an imperceptible shake of her head to let her know that she hadn't told her parents about the baby.

After the movie, Henry and Grace said goodbye to David and Snow. Henry turned to Emma, "You staying?"

Emma looked over at Regina. "Yes," she answered never breaking eye contact.

"Cool. You can have my bed. I can pitch a tent down here." He turned to his Mom. He didn't notice his mother's having a silent conversation above his head with their eyes. "Remember when I used to do that all the time Mom? We'd pitch a tent and have a sleepover jamboree."

Regina ran her hand through his hair, "Yes, Henry I do. But Emma's going to be spending the night with me. So there's no need for you to give up your bed."

Henry's nose and brow crinkled in confusion. "With you? Together? But you're not - ."

"Yeah, we kinda are kid," Emma reached out and took Regina's hand in hers. She smiled over at her.

"Oh."

Grace, who'd been watching silently from the sidelines, let out a big yawn.

"Right. I think it's bedtime," Regina said, her cheeks tinged with pink.

The kids ran upstairs while Emma and Regina stayed downstairs tidying up.

Emma looked at the stack of dishes in her hand and then back over to Regina. "So I think we need to talk about what we're going to say to people," she gestured to Regina's midsection.

Regina took a breath and pulled out the vacuum cleaner. After running it around the living room, she turned to Emma. "What would you like to tell them?"

Emma chewed on her lower lip. "Well- I mean – ," her face turned red as she thought over all the things that needed to be explained. The pregnancy, their relationship, and raising Grace. She pulled her collar out from her neck while exhaling sharply. "I mean - ."

"Very eloquent, dear." Regina shook her head and continued clearing dishes. She brought them into the kitchen and turned on the water to begin rinsing before she put them into the dishwasher.

Emma came in with the remaining dishes. She set them down beside Regina and watched as she angrily grabbed dishes, rinsed, and then slammed them into the dishwasher.

She grabbed Regina by her shoulders and spun her around. It was only then that she noticed the tears falling down her face. "Hey, shhh…," Emma used her thumb to wipe them away while she pulled Regina close. "What's this about?"

"What the hell are we doing Emma?" Regina's eyes were full of pain and confusion. "We can't do this."

"But we already are doing this. And it'll be alright."

Regina shook her head but Emma stopped her and held her close again.

"We already have a beautiful boy. And now a beautiful girl. And we're going to have a beautiful baby soon."

Regina pulled back, her eyes still damp, "We?"

Emma smiled at her. "Yes, we. I'm not going anywhere." She leaned and kissed Regina on her nose. "WE are going to have a beautiful family. And if anyone has anything to say about it, they can come and deal with me!"

Emma leaned in and gave Regina a real kiss. It was long and deep. She poured everything she was into that kiss.

"I think that sounds like the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina went upstairs with Emma following after she checked all the doors and windows downstairs.

First she entered Henry's room and gave him a hug and kiss. She told him she was happy he was back home and he gave her a shy smile while brushing her away.

"Good night my sweet prince." Regina walked past Emma and let them two of them say their goodnights.

"So, kid. How's it feel to be out of exile?" Emma sat on the end of Henry's bed.

Henry lay on his side with his head propped up on his hand. He looked around surveying his room. "Ya know, you never know what you have 'til it's gone."

Emma raised her brows at him urging him to continue.

"I like being with Grandpa and Grandma and all. It's just -."

Emma ruffled his hair. "Yeah kid. I know. Your Mom's pretty great."

Henry studied her with a pensive expression on his face. "Do you love my Mom?"

Emma sighed. She knew this was coming. "Henry - ," Emma sighed and ran her hands though her hair. "It's – what I mean is - ," Emma let out a huge breath and looked at her son. "I don't know if I'd call it love, yet. But I definitely have feelings for your Mom. I – I really want to be here for her. And you. And Grace."

Henry lay back in his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Good."

"Good?" Emma began tickling him, "Good? Good?!"

"Yeah Ma," Henry swatted playfully at her hands while he tried to catch his breath. "I like having you here. And I can tell my Mom does too." Henry rolled onto his side again and propped his head up with his hand. "She's been needing – someone. I'm glad that it's you."

Emma grinned. She stood and walked out of the room turning the light out. "Good night," she called over her shoulder.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

Regina entered Grace's room after a soft, quick knock at the door. She put her head around the door and peeked in. She entered the room a little unsure of the situation.

Grace was lying up on the new pillows that she had picked out when she and Regina decorated the room. She had chosen a pink and black room done up like any other girl her age. It showed that she was on the verge of that awkward stage of not quite a little girl but not yet a teenager. She was holding a stuffed rabbit against her chest.

"Hi," Regina smiled over at the child. They were still getting to know one another. They had been spending more and more time together but it was usually filled up with Henry or Emma as a buffer.

"Hi," Grace answered shyly.

Regina stood nervously shifting from foot to foot before deciding to go right in. She sat beside Grace on the bed. "So you had a really big day today."

Grace shrugged and turned her head away. She bit her lip and Regina could tell she was trying to hold back tears.

Regina licked her lips nervously. She wanted to reach out to the child but she didn't want to scare her. "You know Grace, whatever you're feeling is perfectly alright. And I really want us to get to a point where you can say anything at all to me. If you're sad, upset, or even just plain mad. If you feel you need to blow off some steam. This is your home now and I want you to be comfortable here." Regina looked at her hoping her expression conveyed an open honesty.

Grace turned onto her side with her back to Regina. "I'm just tired," she said while she absently plucked away at her bunny.

Regina sighed. She knew it was going to take time and they all had a long road ahead of them to adjust to all the changes. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to the side of Grace's head. "Good night."

She closed the door softly after turning out the light.

Emma met her in the hallway. She raised her eyebrows at her in askance.

Regina ran into her arms. Emma rocked her back and forth for a while pressing tender kisses into her head while stroking her hair. They stayed that way for a few minutes. She pulled back and looked into her eyes, "Let's go to bed."

Then she took Regina's hand and led her to the bedroom.

d."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

"Mom?"

Emma and Regina turned from their places in the bathroom. Henry stood in the door looking at them with obvious concern.

Emma was holding Regina's hair back as she clung to the toilet bowl. Both women looked over at him as he looked back at them nervously.

"Your Mom's just not feeling well this morning," Emma said as she twisted Regina's hair up into a hair tie.

"Are you going to be ok?" Henry asked still unsure about the situation.

"I'm fine. Just a little tummy trouble," Regina gave him a small smile before returning her head to the bowl as a fresh wave of nausea overtook her.

Henry had a grossed out look on his face as Emma led him out the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

"She's okay right?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Did you want something?"

"Breakfast?"

Emma grimaced. Cooking was not her forte. "Oh breakfast. Right. How about you get dressed and I'll check on Grace and then we'll get right on that."

Henry walked off and Emma turned to back to the bathroom. She looked at Regina. She leaned on the door and poked her head inside the room. "Are you going to be alright babe?"

Regina waved her away while nodding her head.

Emma turned as she buried her head in the toilet as another wave hit her. She had had morning sickness with Henry but it had never been this bad. She hated seeing Regina like this.

Emma walked down to Grace's room and knocked before opening the door. The girl was in the process of putting on her shoes. Her bed was made and she looked up at Emma in askance.

"Hey kid," Emma stepped into the room and shuffled her feet around. She had limited experience with kids and even less with this particular one. They still had quite a road to walk along to get to being the family that Regina seemed to want them to be. "Did you sleep alright?"

At her nod, Emma continued, "I was just going to get dressed. Regina's… um… she's umm… not feeling too well right now so if she's not feeling better soon then I'm going to take you and Henry out for breakfast. Sound good?"

Grace still said nothing. She just silently nodded.

Emma stood there for a few more seconds feeling self-conscious. She felt like the kid could see into her and know that she was the reason her Dad was leaving. She didn't know how that information was going to be taken.

"Well, I'm gonna go and get dressed. If you need anything just come and knock alright?"

Again she received nothing but a nod and a stare. Emma turned and walked out. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Henry had been so much easier. Then again he had come and sought her out. Grace was pretty much forced into this situation. She hated comparing her to Henry but she couldn't help it. They were the only kids she was associated with. And now she was parenting them both. Or co-parenting, or whatever.

She returned to the room and began to get dressed. Regina walked out of the bathroom still looking shaky and pale but at least she was on two legs. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched Emma.

It was a little awkward because they still hadn't really defined what they were doing. Emma knew she wanted to stay with Regina and be there for her but they had never discussed living arrangements or parenting or anything at all. They hadn't even been intimate past a few kisses. Now here she was getting dressed in front of her as if they were a real couple. Before they went any further, she knew she needed to make sure they were all together on everything.

"I think we should tell the kids," she said as she pulled her shirt over her head. "But first we need to talk about what we're going to tell them."

"What do you mean?"

Emma sat on the bed to begin pulling on her shoes. She gestured around them, "I mean, are we like living together or just being together?"

Regina smiled in her direction. "Well I thought that was your intention when you brought your stuff over."

"Yeah but this isn't all my stuff. It's just a few things. If I'm moving in here, I need to know that's what we're doing." Emma reached up to scratch her nose.

"Is that what you want?"

Emma stood and walked over to Regina pulling her into her arms. She was glad when she wrapped her arms around her waist. "I know that I don't want to leave you. Or this family," she gave Regina a quick peck. "I'm in it all the way. Are you?" She raised her eyebrows and looked closely at Regina.

Regina leaned into her, "I thought I'd made that perfectly clear dear. Of course I am."

Emma grinned and held her tighter. She pulled back and gave her a real kiss. But stopped before she got too deep. "So I'll take the kids and they can help me get the rest of my stuff later."

Regina nodded reveling in the feel of being in Emma's arms. She felt so sturdy. And her muscular frame made her feel so safe and protected.

"Do you think you're up for breakfast at Granny's? I know you're not in the mood to cook anything."

Regina pulled out of her arms and sat on the bed. "Actually I think I'm going to stay home and take a nap. Do you mind taking the kids," she raised eyebrows and gave Emma a small pout.

Emma pointed at her trembling bottom lip, "Put that thing away woman! That's deadly," she grinned over at her. "Nah, it's good. What do you want us to bring you back?"

Regina rubbed her eyes, "I can't think about food right now. I just need rest.

Emma saluted then kissed her. "I can keep the kids out at least until late afternoon. How's that work for you?"

Regina had already climbed back into bed and looked at her drowsily, "Sounds like heaven."

Emma grabbed up the kids and took them to Granny's. Once inside, Henry and Emma headed for the back booth with Grace following behind them slowly.

Ruby came over with waters and menus. "Where's the rest of the fam?"

"Regina's at home," was all that Emma was going to say.

Henry, however decided to jump in with, "She's really sick. She was barfing all over the place. It was so gross."

Ruby looked nervous.

Emma narrowed her eyes and took her in. "What did you do?"

Ruby shook her head and frowned. She knew she was caught. "Nothing. I may have mentioned to Granny about Regina's illness and how it came to be."

"Ruby –,"

"She's my Granny! I have to tell her things," Ruby held up her hands. "Anyway, she said soda crackers and ginger ale will help with her – erm… stomach problems."

Emma shook her head and handed back her menu. "I'll have my usual. And make sure that doesn't go past the two of you will ya? Not everyone knows," Emma gestured to the kids with her head. "This would be really devastating for them to find out any other way, don't you think?" She looked pointedly at Ruby.

Thankfully Ruby got the message. "Sorry. I swear."

The kids ordered and even though Emma tried to get them to slow down, breakfast was over way too fast. Henry basically was the conversation throughout breakfast. While Grace and Emma threw in the occasional grunt, um hmm, or nod. This was fine with Emma because she had no idea how she was going to go about the next step of telling her parents about all of this.

"So, here's the plan for today. I have to go and pick up my things from the apartment. I thought that you two could help me."

"What about Mom?"

"She went back to bed. I'm sure she'll be fine by the time we get back."

Henry looked like he wanted to put up a fight then thought better of it. Emma was glad that one was staved off.

Instead, Henry grinned, "So you're moving in with us? Like permanently?"

Emma reached across the table and ruffled his hair. "Yes."

"And you're sleeping in Mom's room?" he asked with a sly look on his face.

"Yes," she answered waiting for the rest of his statement.

"Cool," he grinned. "Now we can all be together like a big family."

Emma patted Grace's hand. "And you have a new sister. How do you feel about that Grace? It's your house and family too now you know."

Grace just shrugged and took her hand back from Emma. Emma sighed and led the kids out of the diner.

They got to her parents house and Emma led the kids inside.

"Emma! We didn't know you all were coming over today." Snow hugged her as if it was the first time she'd seen her in 24 years instead of 12 hours.

Emma looked at Grace and Henry, "Why don't you guys to check out something on tv or a game or something?" Then she turned to her parents, "Could we talk in private?" She led them into the kitchen out of earshot of the kids.

"What's going on honey?" David asked. He had his arm thrown around his wife's waist.

"Yeah Emma, you're making us nervous," Snow looked like she was a young kid on Christmas morning.

"Well I needed to let you know," Emma took a breath and went all in. "I'm moving in with Regina."

At their silence she continued, "Like, we're dating. I'm dating and moving in with Regina."

Her parents exchanged perplexed looks. Snow spoke as if she was talking to a small child, "Emma we're not stupid. We pretty much figured that out when you got so upset about what happened and refused to come home."

It was Emma's turn to be stunned. She stuck her neck out, "And you're okay with it?"

"Well you're almost 30. Did you want us to tell you you're not allowed? Because I'm sure we already told you that we didn't think it was a good idea and you refused to listen us then," David said.

Now that that part was over Emma felt better. Now for the hard part. Emma crossed one of her arms while holding the other across her shoulder. She took another breath, "Well, there's more."

"Than our daughter dating our sworn mortal enemy? This should be good," Snow quipped.

Emma closed her eyes tight and said in a rush, "Regina's pregnant." After she heard nothing for a few seconds, she cracked one eye open and gave a peek at her shell-shocked parents.

"What did you say? It sounded like Regina's preg - ," David asked.

"Regina's pregnant. She's going to have a baby."

"Oh God," now Snow and David were in shock. Snow's mouth was opening and closing but no sounds were coming out. David wasn't handling it any better. He started to slide down to a crouching position.

"Was it from the attack?" he whispered the question as if it was a sacred topic.

Emma nodded. She was too choked to speak. She had accepted what she was getting into. But hearing it said aloud just made the situation so vividly real.

Snow rubbed her hand along her arm. "Well, you're very brave for taking this on. But Emma, you do realize that a baby from – that," the look on her face was one of pure disgust, "It's not going to be an easy thing to do. I mean what are you even going to do? What are you going to tell people when they ask who the father is? And what are you going to tell Henry? And," Snow took in a big breath through her teeth, "Oh my God what are you going to say to Grace?"

Emma looked down and then back at her parents. David had stood again but he still looked unsteady. "It's really no one else's business but ours who the father is. Besides you two, Ruby and Granny are the only others who know. I don't see a lot of people just randomly walking up and asking about paternity. As for what we're going to tell Henry and Grace, it's going to be the truth. We both think they deserve to know."

"Emma," Snow shook her head sadly, "I know how strong you are. And I understand you just want to help. But do you think these feelings that you have for Regina are more than that? Emotional situations aren't the best places for relationships to start. And relationships are hard even in the best of circumstances. I mean, look at me and your father," Snow turned to David, "We have true love and we still have our good days and our bad days and we still have to work everyday to make sure our – ."

"I've been in love with Regina for a while."

"What?"

"I've always been attracted to her. I mean, she's gorgeous who wouldn't be?" Snow rolled her eyes. David nodded in understanding and Snow turned and smacked him on the chest while glowering at him. He gave her an apologetic shrug while Emma kept on speaking. "I've liked her for a while now. There's always been something there between us that just - ," Emma began to clam up. She started fiddling with some knick knacks on the counter.

"Well Emma we'll support you either way. And you know that you always have a home to come back to if things don't work out," David embraced Emma.

Snow threw her arms around her too. "We're family. That's a circle that can never be broken."

Emma didn't say anything more. But she had a small smile on her face as she allowed them to hug her for a few minutes.

With the help of the kids, Emma got her things packed up pretty quickly. Then she decided to take the kids to the park. Snow felt that was a good idea and suggested a picnic. She even asked Emma to ask Regina if she was available. Emma had hope for the future of Snow White and the Evil Queen.

Regina didn't answer her phone so Emma sent her a text assuming that she was still asleep. Snow finished packing a lunch and then they gathered up the kids and a few balls and headed to the park.

Emma, David, and Henry got out on the field with the soccer ball while Snow and Grace stayed on the sidelines. A few girls passed by the park and Grace asked permission to go and spend some time with them. Emma told her that was fine. She gave her a few bucks and told her to have fun. Emma made a mental note to talk to Regina about a phone for the girl. Henry had one and most of the other little girls she was with did too. Emma had never felt so much like a grown up in her life.

After their picnic lunch, they headed back to the apartment. They all sat around completely exhausted. Emma texted Regina again but this time she got an answer. Regina texted her that they'd order in and they could have another movie night as a family. Emma relayed this information to her parents who were more than happy to continue spending time with everyone.

Emma picked up Grace on the way home. Once they got home, Regina sent her and the kids upstairs for showers. She and the kids came back downstairs in their pajamas to fresh pizza, breadsticks, and chicken wings. Regina even allowed them to sit in the living room while the movie played for dinner.

Once the Charmings had gone home and the kids had gone to bed Emma snuggled with Regina in their bed. "I told my parents everything."

"Oh?"

Emma pulled Regina to her until she lay across her chest. She kissed the top of her head while playing with her hair. "Yes. I let them know that I was all in and I wasn't going anywhere."

Regina smiled even though she was warring with Snow White of all people knowing about her particular predicament. She was still nervous about how this was going to play out publicly. Not to mention what all Henry and Grace were going to have to endure once they found out. She would do anything for a child. And the thought that someone would hurt someone in her family because of her caused her severe anxiety. But having Emma on their side was definitely a saving grace. No one would mess with their "Savior".

"I think it's time to tell the kids," Emma continued running her fingers through Regina's hair. She wanted to run her hands over more than just her hair, but she knew Regina wasn't ready for that yet. So she had to satisfy herself with what she could get.

Coming home to Regina tonight with the kids though had felt so, normal. She never thought she'd ever have that feeling. Or that anyone would ever want to share it with her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Regina retreated to the other side of the bed.

"Why not?"

Regina let out a breath. She glanced at Emma then averted her gaze. "How do you think that's going to play out with Jefferson when Grace visits him everyday?"

Emma rolled over to her side and propped her head up with her hand. "At least she won't be thinking the worst about you."

"I'm used to people thinking badly about me. But this – this could crush her. We can't … I won't do that to her," Regina turned out the light and scooted beneath the blankets.

Emma put her arm around her and pulled her in close. "I think you're the best person I've ever met. And there's no one on this earth that can compare to you," she whispered in her ear.

Regina smiled and turned her head to kiss Emma. She fell asleep peacefully in her arms.

MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF

Monday morning came way too soon and both women took the kids out to breakfast at Granny's. While they were just finishing up, a group of schoolgirls walked in. Regina noted the way Grace buried her head a little.

They sat at the counter for a few seconds before whispering and looking their way. Then they walked over to Grace. "Hi Grace," the red haired girl seemed to be the leader. Regina thought her name was Sarah but she couldn't be sure. The girls looked over all the family.

"Hi," Grace answered quietly.

"We've been talking about the slumber party. Are you going to take your turn this time?" Sarah hadn't broken eye contact with Regina since coming over.

"I – I don't think – I mean -," Grace stuttered. Her face was turning red and she couldn't look at anyone.

Regina looked the girl up and down. She seemed like just the kind of girl she herself would've been in school. She had a haughty air to her that made Regina want to knock her down a peg or two.

"What's this about a slumber party?" Regina asked her.

"We take turns sleeping at one another's house for the weekend. We do it two weekends out of the month. Since April's parents are divorced," she pointed to April whose cheeks colored at the mention of her parent's before turning back to Regina. "She has to go to her Dad's two weekends a month. The rest is our time," the girl's attitude was really grating on Regina's nerves.

"Anyway, Grace always backs out when it's her turn since her Dad is, ya know, kinda cuckoo," the girl whispered loudly. Grace's face turned bright red at this. "So now we have to find someone else to fill her place in the rotation all over again."

Regina put on her best Madam Mayor smile. "Well, Grace is living with me now. I see no reason why she should have to skip her turn. That way your rotation won't be ruined. If that's alright with Grace," Regina looked at her in askance.

Grace gave her a grateful smile and her face began to light up. "Yeah. We can have it at – my new house."

Sarah broke out in a big smile that made Regina want to smack it right off her face. "Excellent." She looked at Grace, "How about we talk it over while we walk to school?"

Grace looked at Regina for permission who nodded to her. Then she jumped up and started after her friends. She came back and gave Regina a small quick hug. "Thanks," she whispered in her ear.

"That kid sure is a big ole bi- ," Emma started.

Regina clapped her hand over her mouth. "We still have one child present Ms. Swan," then she ruined the scolding by chuckling.

Emma pointed to her, "See you think so too."

"I never said I didn't."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Emma received a call from Archie shortly after getting into the station. It seemed Jefferson's time was almost up.

Emma let out a breath and got lost in her head space. Jefferson had to go. That was just the way it was. And yet, Jefferson at least had some remorse now that his medication had taken ahold of him. And the battle between he and Regina had been raging for what, half a century?

She knew Grace was going to be crushed. But she wasn't sure whether or not crossing the town lines would affect Jefferson the way that it had Whale since Whale had lost his memory last time but Jefferson's curse was different than the rest of the towns.

Emma had kept an ear out and heard that Whale had ended up landing pretty much on his feet. The prick was even dating what appeared to be a nice woman. What an ass.

Jefferson on the other hand, she just didn't know. She knew he needed to leave for Regina to feel safe. But what about after? What about Grace?

Emma put it from her mind while she went about her job duties. It would have to wait until later for her to figure it all out.

Grace was pretty chatty when Emma picked her and Henry up from school. She couldn't wait to get over to the house and start planning with Regina. Emma didn't know how to break the news to her about her Dad. She figured it would be best to wait until after her slumber party.

She went inside with Grace so that she could give Jefferson a heads up. When they were escorted into the waiting room Jefferson was already there. He lifted his eyebrows in Emma's direction.

"I just came to tell you that Grace is going to be having a slumber party at the house this weekend so there's no reason for her to have any upsetting news beforehand."

Jefferson got the hint and nodded.

"I'll leave you two alone." Emma left the hospital and went over to the diner to wait.

"Howdy stranger," Ruby was in a customary tart outfit. Granny must've been pissing her off. She usually only wore them to get on her nerves. "How's Mom 1?"

"Mom 1?"

"Well obviously you're number 2. What are you two calling yourselves anyway?"

"She's Mom. I'm Emma or sometimes I'll get a Ma when Henry thinks about it. He's been glued to her side ever since they went back home. I think they're right now in the garden."

"Oh yes, the infamous apple tree. I gotta tell ya, they really are the best apples around."

"They'd better be. She spends more time with her hands up that tree than up me." Emma's face reddened as soon as she heard the words that just came out of her mouth, "I mean - ," she was horrified.

Ruby winked at her, "I know the frustration."

"No. I mean, seriously," Emma slapped herself with her palm. "It's not like that. I know she's not ready. It's seriously not an issue."

Ruby put her hand on Emma's. "Emma, it's okay. We all have needs. It's okay even after … that. She's still gorgeous. I wouldn't mind having my hands on that either."

Emma gave her a straight face, "Seriously Ruby? Just seriously?"

Ruby shrugged, "I'm just saying. She's hot! She's probably the hottest chick in this town. Next to your sexy self, I mean," Ruby gave her another wink.

"Seriously Rubes, get a toy or something." Emma let out a breath. "I just – I don't want to push her. But I do sometimes wonder if she even thinks about it. She never says anything and it's hard to know what she's thinking, ya know."

"Then you should ask her what she's thinking if you want to know so bad. It is your right. You are now her woman."

Emma laughed at that, "I'm still my own woman."

"Please. If Her Queen's Majesty ordered me around," Ruby stuck her tongue out and made a panting sound.

"Gross Ruby. I've gotta get going. I've gotta pick Grace up."

"OK Mommy dearest. See ya later. And tell the wifey I said hi," Ruby called after her.

Emma threw a wave behind her, "Yeah, yeah."

She got outside and received a text from Regina.  
_Please pick up some bread and milk on the way home._

_Yeah, yeah_ was Emma's reply as she headed out. She figured she'd head to the store before picking up Grace.

She replayed her conversation with Ruby. She did think it was time to bring up what came next in their relationship. Living together as two adults sharing the same bed was a little taxing on Emma's system. She had to practically restrain herself every night. She also noticed that Regina seemed to not have a problem at all. Maybe she should talk to her about seeing Archie.

Emma chuckled to herself. She did like the sound of that wifey part. She walked into the store whistling a little tune to herself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO

When Emma got home that night she put the groceries away. She had also picked up a red rose and some sparkling grape juice for her and Regina.

Regina walked in while she was putting things away. Emma was delighted to see her face light up at the sight of her. She grinned her head off like a goof.

Emma went to her hiding the rose behind her back. Regina stood on her tiptoes reaching out for the kiss. When she saw her eyes close, Emma stepped back and brought the rose between them. Regina's eyes flew open in confusion. Emma handed her the rose with a flourishing bow. Regina took it chuckling.

"You're aware we have an entire garden full of these right?"

Emma shrugged. No, she hadn't known. But it was good to know now. "It's the thought that counts." She put her arms around Regina and pulled her close.

This time her lips reached for hers hungrily. She moved her hand down her body to the curve of her hip pulling her in closer.

Regina sensed a difference in this kiss. They had taken to giving one another kisses and pecks all the time. And although they slept in the same bed together they had yet to be intimate. She broke the kiss off and pulled away, "Emma -,"

Emma moved over to the counter to get some space and to catch her breath. She hung on with her back turned to Regina but she raised a hand for her to let her speak first. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean – I mean I know it's not the right time."

Regina saw the struggle on Emma's face. She wanted to ease her but she knew she still wasn't ready yet. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips. She could feel the little tingle that was magic they created when they touched. "Emma, I just - ."

"I know, I know. And I'm not going to rush or pressure you. When the time is right, you'll let me know. I just need to know that you're at least thinking about it."

Regina nodded, "Of course I am." That was true. Regina had thought about it. She just wasn't sure what she thought about it.

Emma smiled bright. "Good. That's all I ask. Now come here. I just want to hold you for a bit."

Regina walked forward and into Emma's arms. Emma kissed her on her temple. She wrapped her arms around her tight. "This is my favorite part anyway."


	17. Chapter 17

******* A/N: Just a li'l side note. I'd really love to get some art for my stories. If anyone is an artist out there,or knows one, pls PM me and we can talk. Thanks ******

**CHAPTER 17**

Archie smiled at Regina even as she glared over at him. He had gone to see her right after her attack but she had quickly shut him down. She had thrown him out of her house and slammed the door in his face. He knew not to take it personally.

He had been really happy to see her on his doorstep now. He and Regina had an ambiguous relationship at best. They were mentor, teacher, student, confessor, scapegoat, and even sometimes friend and he hoped maybe more to one another depending on the day and reason.

He waved her over to a seat across from him. Regina reluctantly sat down.

"So, what brings you here today?" he asked trying to hide his pleasure at seeing her. He knew that she wouldn't appreciate an outpouring of emotion on her behalf.

Regina licked her lips nervously as she tried to come up with the right words to voice her feelings. She crossed her legs and began to swing her foot around. So much had happened in the past couple of months and she had no idea how much of it he was aware of. Emma did tell her that she was the reason that he'd shown up on her doorstep after the attack but she didn't bother letting him get any words out before throwing him out of her house.

Now she knew, the time for running was over. It was time for her to face her fears and get them under control. Since the day Emma came home asking about sex it seemed her anxiety levels had risen through the roof. Her nightmares had returned and Emma had given her no choice but to show up here after Regina had awakened her for the past few nights by punching her in her sleep. She had started sleeping in a guest room just to keep herself safe. Though to her credit, she did run right to Regina's side when she heard her crying out.

"I'm sure that you're aware that Emma and I have been seeing one another," Regina glanced up only long enough to see his nod. The whole town had been talking for a while about the Savior and the Evil Queen. Their relationship wasn't secret. And Emma had a tendency to like PDA's.

Regina interlaced her fingers. She clenched and unclenched them and played with twiddling her thumbs around. She took a breath and sat up straight. She looked at Archie then shut her eyes tight, "I'm pregnant." It was the first time she'd said the words aloud. She knew she was still going to have to say it many times over. But at least she'd taken the first step.

"Oh?" Archie was surprised although he knew he shouldn't be.

"I'm – we're keeping the baby."

Archie knew that was a decision that carried a lifetime worth of repercussions. Not all of them were bad still none would ever be easy. A rape victim becoming pregnant following the attack just seemed to prolong the traumatic effects of the event. "We? So Emma's going to be a part of the baby's life too?"

Regina nodded, "I left it up to her to decide. She says she wants to do this. She wants us," Regina had a small smile on her face. Archie could see that she already had what people termed a baby glow to her face.

"And the two of you have talked this over in depth? You've discussed how to explain to your friends and family about the situation? And how are you going to explain it all to Henry?"

"We've already explained the Grace situation to him and he's accepted it," at the questioning raise of Archie's eyebrows, Regina elaborated. "Grace is going to be living with us. Jefferson," it took a lot for her to get that name out of her mouth without spitting, "he's leaving town."

Archie was well aware that Dr. Whale had suspiciously come up missing shortly following Regina's attack. He had been in Emma's care one moment and then he was gone. He didn't wish to know any further details than that.

"Henry has taken all this in stride. And of course his opinion is the only one that matters to me at all. Well, him and Grace now."

"And Emma," Archie reminded her.

"Yes of course Emma's was the first most important. She's accepted this," Regina opened her arms wide and threw up her hands. "She told her parents already. And of course Ruby and Granny."

"And how did that go?"

Regina straightened her back and played with the hemline of her dress. "I guess it was fine. Granny keeps giving me tips on controlling nausea and when we eat there the portions have gotten larger. Snow is her usual annoying self," Regina added with a grimace and a shake of her head.

"Sounds like you have things under control," Archie smiled at the progress that Regina had made in her social life. He knew that she had been lonely and depressed following the aftermath of the curse. It had taken her a long time to repair the damage left between her and Henry following the curse. Learning to forgive and let go and also accept the new reality was huge for anyone. He was glad that she was getting her second chance at a happy ending.

Regina gave him a slight, small ghost of a smile. She began playing with her hem again. "Emma and I share the bed but we haven't - ," she took a breath and looked away from Archie.

"You two haven't been intimate?" Archie prodded.

Regina nodded stiffly. "Emma wants to …."

"And you're not ready?"

"I don't know what I am."

Archie sat forward and clasped her hand, "Regina you know that there's nothing wrong with that. This is extremely common in your position. If you need more time, that's completely normal. Sex is about being open with someone. You should never rush into it if you're not."

Regina swiped at an errant tear. "But what if I can't – ever again."

"I can assure you that that has never happened before. As long as you and Emma are communicating and being open and honest with one another, intimacy takes many forms. And you shouldn't feel as if it's something you're forced into. Your body will tell you when you're ready. Until then just enjoy being in one another's company and getting to know each other intimately without having sex be a focus for you two."

Regina nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Now your relationship, how do you feel about it?"

"I feel fine about it."

"Just fine? About a new relationship after being alone for so long?"

"It's not like that," Regina moistened her lips while coming up with the correct words to describe her feelings for Emma. "I care a lot about Emma. Not just now or because of this. I've had feelings about her for some time even before all this happened."

"Good. Then you should have no problems expressing to her how you feel." Archie pushed his glasses up higher on his nose, "Now as far as the sexual part goes, like I said don't push it. Just let your body tell you where it wants to go."

"Thanks Archie," Regina took some Kleenex feeling foolish. She couldn't believe talking to Archie had actually helped some. "I'll see you soon."

Archie nodded his goodbyes while trying to hold back his smile. He was glad that Regina had checked in with him. He had been worried about her. He knew it was wrong for him to be personally invested in patients but this was Storybrooke. It's not like they did anything by the book.

He whistled as he scribbled notes from the session down. He didn't have anything to fear. He had always known that Regina was a survivor. It's just getting her to understand that it was okay to ask for help over the bigger hurdles wasn't a sign of weakness. He felt a little closer to success today.

MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF

Friday afternoon couldn't come fast enough for Grace. She had pestered everyone in the house for the past week making sure that everything would live up to Sarah's standards.

She had never been able to have friends over to her house before. And she rarely showed up to the slumber parties. After living without her for 28 years, her father was reluctant to allow her out of his sight for very long. She hadn't minded being a recluse with him before. But growing up into adult and becoming a woman, she was really starving for social outlets and acceptance.

She'd spent so much time being on the outside of social life. The 28 years that the curse had reigned was actually the closer that she'd felt to other people. It wasn't just the difference of living in a town versus the forest, it was that the family she had lived with had also been kind, loving, and free. She didn't have to be their everything for them like she was for her dad which had allowed her to open up and find out what it was she wanted and liked and was interested in. As opposed to having to take his temper, wants, and moods into consideration first.

She loved her Papa and would miss him while he was gone. But she knew that it wouldn't be forever. And she had missed this part of her life from before the curse. She'd actually been a little popular. It had been great.

She knew as long as this weekend went off without a hitch, Sarah and the other girls would accept her once again. And Sarah was completely enraptured that she was living with the former Evil Queen. She wanted to know every detail of what happened there all the time. Grace didn't want to say it, but she thought she might even have a small crush on her.

Grace finished her homework quickly and then picked up around her room. She looked around it. She hadn't been too interested when she'd first gone shopping with Regina but now she needed to make sure that it was up to Sarah's liking. She'd added a few new items when she'd have Regina take her to get a sleeping bag.

She had covertly ensured that Henry wouldn't be home for the weekend. Thankfully his grandfather was taking him camping for the weekend. That meant they didn't have to worry about boys stinking up the place.

She was still completely on the fence about her living arrangements. The Evil Queen hadn't been what she'd expected her to be. She'd been extremely nice and welcoming, always eager to do anything to help her out in any way. It was a far cry from the stories her Father told about her over the years. She could sense no evil or maliciousness in any of their interactions.

The story that her Father had told her about her was still a little confusing to her. But then most of her Father's ways were confusing to her. She still had no idea why he had to go away and was hurt that he seemed resigned that that was just the way things had to be. If he loved her why didn't he fight for her?

Grace made her way downstairs and entered the kitchen. Regina had laid out snacks in the den for the girls when they arrived. Now she was putting together things for them to make themselves personal pizzas for dinner.

"Hi," she smiled shyly over at her.

"Hi dear," Regina finished slicing bell peppers then moved on to mushrooms. She smiled over at Grace, "You nervous about your party?"

Grace shrugged. She walked over to the kitchen island Regina was working at. "I wanted to thank you, for all of this."

Regina sat her knife down and looked at her, "Grace, this is your home now. And we all want you to be happy here."

Emma walked in behind her. She grabbed a piece of pepperoni and put it in her mouth, "Yeah, kid. It's a new house to me too. But I'm pretty comfortable here already." Emma reached for some cheese but Regina swatted her hand away.

Emma gave her a playful pout then hooked an arm around her waist and gave her a kiss. The two of them did that all of the time. Grace didn't mind though. It meant they loved one another. And she loved love. She was a huge romantic at heart.

The bell rang and Grace jumped as she looked at the clock, "They're early!" She ran for the front door but stood back and waited as Regina came out and opened it for her. She and Emma had been drilling her and Henry since she'd come to live there about not answering phones or doors.

Sarah was standing on the stoop with her parents standing behind her. She gave Regina a bright smile, "Hi." She strolled inside and handed her sleeping bag over to Grace. She turned back to Regina who was looking at her with confusion etched on her face. "I came over early to help out."

Regina gathered herself and sucked in a breath as she smoothed down her clothing. "Well, everything's already set up. All you girls need to do is have fun," she smiled over at the girl who beamed back at her. She turned to the girl's parents and was about to offer for them to come inside but she'd gotten there ahead of her.

"They're just being nosy," she turned to her parents and glared. "You can leave now. I'll call you when I'm ready to be picked up." She shut the door in their faces then turned back inside. "God they're so annoying. Guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

Regina looked the girl up and down, "Yes well, dogs can be that way dear."

Emma walked over, "Grace why don't you take your friend to the den?"

She turned on Regina and pulled her into her arms. "Just breathe my love. It's just two days. I've got you." She gave her a kiss.

Regina wound her arms around her neck and leaned into her. "Mmmm. Just two days."


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

It had been two of the longest days that Regina had ever lived and that included being married to Leopold. She spent the entire weekend hiding out and running away from a preteen girl.

Emma tried running interference as much as possible but the girl was relentless. She was almost as bad as Regina herself had been as the Evil Queen. She saw so much of herself in that girl it scared her.

Her hideout plan had gone pretty well until Saturday night when the girls decided they wanted Chinese. After Regina went to pay, Sarah refused to allow her to escape. So she and Emma were forced to sit around with a bunch of preteen girls who put her on the hot seat.

"What was it like being a Queen?" Sarah asked, innocently enough at first.

Regina had just unpacked her food and was putting it onto a plate. She had agreed to let the girls eat in the den hoping that the tv would be a distraction but apparently she was their entertainment for the night. She took a deep breath before answering her, "It wasn't all bad but it wasn't as great as it would seem either."

"But you were a Queen what could be bad about that?"

Regina wanted to choose her words carefully so that she didn't overwhelm the girls. She also wanted to keep as much of her private life private as well. She glanced over at Grace who seemed as attentive as all the other girls, including Emma. "It's not how you think. I never wanted to be queen. I never wanted to marry the King. I never even said I would. My Mother accepted the proposal for me."

Emma sat with her nose turned up, "You mean like an arranged marriage."

"Precisely. That's how it was done in those days." Emma grimaced and Regina continued, "You girls are lucky. You can choose who and when you want to marry. Or choose to not marry at all. Things were completely different then."

"Like how?" Sarah had forgotten her food and was lost in Regina's tale.

"Like right now you all would be getting ready to be married now," Regina wasn't sure how telling them that would go over with their parents but it was all information that was easy for them to find out so she figured it couldn't hurt.

The girls were astonished. They gasped while looking at one another.

"But we're only 12," Grace said.

Regina glanced up at her out of the fringes of her lashes. She grabbed a bite with her chopsticks and held it up to her mouth, "Yes dear but I was 16 when I was married." She put the bite into her mouth quickly. It seemed this was more of an interrogation than an opportunity to eat.

Emma dropped her food off of her chopsticks while her mouth hung open. "What?!"

Regina crinkled her forehead. "As soon as you got your first menstruation or what we used to call Moon's blood, that was the sign you were ready to be married. You went to court and were '_presented_'," this she said with a special emphasis on the presented part. "The prettier girls were scooped up right away. The other ones were usually handmaidens or Queen's Ladies until their families struck up some deal to have them married off."

"Like buying cattle? What the hell kind of place was this?"

Regina smiled over at her. "The Enchanted Forest, my dear. A long ago time and place."

Emma grimaced and shook her head. "Doesn't sound enchanted." Then she got struck with a thought. "Wait a minute, if you were all getting married when you were still children, then how old was my Mother?"

Regina sighed knowing that it wasn't something that Emma would drop. "I think she was also about 16. She was just in the middle of finishing her studies. We weren't on good terms at that point."

Emma's mouth dropped, "You mean my mom was a teenage drop out?"

Regina chuckled and tried steering the conversation in a different direction, "So Sarah, that's a very lovely outfit you had on earlier." The girls had spent the day out and about town and come back later in the evening in time for dinner. Now everyone was just sitting around in pajama shorts and tank tops.

Regina had been successful in getting the conversation derailed before it went any earlier. The girls began to talk about mundane preteen things of no real interest.

But Emma sat chewing over the information she'd digested. She'd had no idea Regina had been so young when she'd been married. Nor even wanted to be married for that matter. Her mother had led her to believe that she had been a greedy power hungry viper who'd seduced her father in order to get her hands on a crown.

Once more, her Mother's image of how'd she presented Regina to her didn't add up to reality she'd come to know. She watched Regina tune out and then go back to running and hiding at her first opportunity.

She wanted answers and knew the few she'd gotten tonight wouldn't suffice. She also wanted to know the full story of what happened in the Enchanted Forest from an impartial third eye witness. She knew just who to call upon.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Emma entered the diner and put in her order. Ruby gave it to the cook and then came back to chat with Emma.

"You know Regina's going to get mad if she catches you with your contraband."

"Regina's not the boss of me. I do what I want to do," Emma raised herself up to her full height and raised her chin into the air.

Ruby laughed so hard she snorted. Emma looked like a 3 year old who'd just thought they'd outsmarted the adults.

Emma just smirked at her. "She isn't."

"Yeah," Ruby raised her eyebrows questioningly. She crossed her arms and gave her a skeptical look. "So when's the last time you had a cheeseburger from here?"

Emma shuffled her feet and tried staring Ruby down. "That's just because she packs my lunches for me. And her food's really good." That was mostly true. Although Regina had been trying to talk to her about the value of nutrition in your diet and keeping her cholesterol levels low.

Ruby chuckled and taunted, "She packs your _wholesome nutritious_ lunches for you. I even saw you munching on a carrot the other day."

Emma had to live with Regina so giving in to her once in a while was okay. As long as she kept the good food coming. But Emma wasn't going to just take Ruby's abuse lying down, "That's because those are good for your eyesight. As sheriff I should have the eyes of an eagle."

Emma's order came up and Ruby went over to grab it and hand it over. "Yeah sounds like you have an excuse for everything."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, see ya later," Emma exited before she could be questioned about the amount of food she'd ordered. She jumped in her patrol car and made her way over to the hospital.

She stopped and chatted with Archie for a bit. She found out that Jefferson's release date was coming up fast and hard.

She entered the group room and made her way over to him. She plopped down in the chair across from his at the chess board. She held up the bag from Granny's before setting it down beside the heated game Jefferson was playing against apparently himself. "A treat my sweet," she said as she adjusted her position and dragged her chair closer.

Jefferson only raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about Regina."

Now Jefferson smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO

Jefferson adjusted his ascot and pulled himself up straight in his high backed chair. Emma had been curious as to why he was sitting at a chess table alone until she realized the chair looked like it belonged in a throne room.

Jefferson cleared his throat and then he began, "I'm sure you know about Daniel," at Emma's head nod, Jefferson continued. "You've met Cora, so I don't need rehash everything but I'm sure there's plenty that you're not aware of. You're aware the woman took out her own heart. And she spent years torturing her daughter while trying to achieve what she believed would bring her happiness. Unfortunately for Regina that came at a higher price than anyone should have ever had to pay."

"Cora's punishments for what she felt were Regina's indiscretions and her need to focus her daughter on her goal were often what you all in this land call overkill. There were the usual beatings but Cora was also quite creative. If Regina got herself dirty then Cora would push her face into animal manure and make her sleep with the animals without washing to teach her about cleanliness. Regina wasn't listening as she was supposed to then she'd begin taking away things that she treasured most. Or sometimes she'd lock her in her dark rat infested basement filled with beating hearts if Regina was afraid of something. This can be quite frightening for a small child, you know." Jefferson stopped to casually pop a teacake in his mouth and take a sip of tea while Emma tried to absorb what he was saying. She was already feeling sick and regretting asking about the past. But she loved Regina. She wanted to do all she could to help her. And for that she needed to know what she was dealing with.

"After Regina turned 15, it was time for her to settle down." Emma grimaced knowing what came next. She'd heard of the barbaric customs of that place and it sickened her. She couldn't imagine being forced to be someone's wife at such a young age. Grace and her friends were only 12 and there was no way that kid was going to be ready for marriage in 4 years. And yet Regina became not only a wife but also a Mother. No wonder she had no patience for Snow White.

"That meant taking her to court. And Cora had already decided long ago that Regina must be Queen. So she used Snow to ensure Regina's place in the King's heart. Except it wasn't his heart he wanted filled."

Emma held up her hand, not wanting to hear about those details. "I get that part. What I don't get is where things went out of control to the point that Regina became the Evil Queen."

"This isn't a book. You can't skip the entire story and jump to the ending. The book isn't even finished being written. It's still a work in progress or else you wouldn't be here now," Jefferson scolded.

Emma let out a huge breath. "Fine. Continue," she said with a flourish of her hand. She sat back and crossed her legs. Her fingers tapped out a rhythm on the arm of her chair while she patiently listened to Jefferson's walk down memory lane.

"Regina was well aware of what was expected of her as a Queen. Her Mother had been preparing her from an early age. But the reality of living that life is completely different.

Being your grandfather's plaything took more out of her than she thought that it would. She was still heartbroken over Daniel. And she wanted him back. Rumplestiltskin needed someone to cast his curse," Jefferson shrugged. "It was a win/win."

It didn't sound that way to Emma. She threw her hand up again for a pause. "Wait, why didn't he just cast his own curse? For that matter why didn't he just break his own curse? Why did he need me or Regina?" Emma's forehead was crinkled while she pondered what it all meant.

Jefferson looked at her as if she was a simple minded child. "Because to cast the curse, you needed the heart of someone who loved you. No one loved him. Besides Cora, Regina was the only other person powerful enough to do what he needed." Emma understood that. The woman was a powerhouse. She was often in awe of all that Regina had managed to do. It confused her that Regina wasn't able to see this for herself. I mean the woman had cast a curse that punched a hole in two different worlds and joined them together. Then created an entire town out of scratch herself. If that wasn't awe inspiring she had no idea what could be.

"And to break it, light magic was needed. As the Dark One he has no light magic."

Emma motioned for Jefferson to continue. She was still confused about the light and dark stuff. Magic seemed to be magic to her. Then again these people just played by a different handbook so what the hell did she know. As she was finding out, little to nothing.

After a derisive sneer from him, he did. "Regina then tried to commit suicide twice. This wouldn't do for the Dark One. He needed her on his side. So the Dark One came to me and threatened me to go to her. I told her about other lands where there were people who could bring Daniel back to her. I brought Whale over and she began to hope that she could be with him again. That's when Rumplestiltskin began to teach her the dark arts."

"He needed her anger to fuel his curse. So he used your Mother as a focus for all her anger."

Emma silently digested this information. She'd often wondered at the bad blood between the two. Then she'd put herself in the middle without even bothering to find out what all was going on. She just knew that Regina hated her Mother with an intensity that went way beyond her spilling a secret 30 years ago. She agreed Snow could be annoying. But she didn't think she deserved the amount of vitriol that seemed to run through Regina for her.

Using Snow would have been so easy. Her mother did have a selfishness to her that sometimes took Emma's breath away. She could easily see how that would rub Regina the wrong way. Emma could easily understand that Regina had been in tremendous pain and Snow's obliviousness to the entire situation that Regina was in would've been an easy scapegoat.

Gold had used them both! He'd hit at their weakest vulnerabilities and used that to get him what he wanted without a care in the world to the devastation he was creating. He really was the Dark One. And yet it was Regina that the town found it easy to target. She was certain they were aware that if they spoke against Rumple they'd swiftly disappear. Regina's guilt and remorse made it easy for her to assume all responsibility. But it could just as easily have been Emma in that place.

"Dr. Whale first promised her that she could have Daniel back. And Rumplestiltskin told her that as long as she did what he needed she could have her fairy tale ending again. Obviously that didn't happen. Dr. Whale was instructed to tell her that resurrecting Daniel had failed. And after that Regina just went dark," Jefferson casually lifted his tea to his lips and took a dainty sip with his pinkie pointed out and all. Then he casually popped another tea cake in his mouth. Emma wanted to kick him in his balls.

He wiped the corners of his mouth with a napkin. "And that, as they say, was that. I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

Emma could. She stumbled to her car and sat there in a stupor for a long time. Then she put the car into drive and made her way to the place that for the first time in her life had quickly become a home to her.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

"Something wrong dear?"

Emma and Regina were sitting up in bed. Regina was reading something on her tablet. Emma was supposed to be watching television but instead she was watching Regina.

Regina had felt Emma's eyes on her ever since she'd gotten home that evening. She'd followed Regina around like a puppy dog. When she asked her what was wrong, Emma would say nothing and avert her head quickly. Then go back to staring and following her.

Regina threw her tablet down and glared over at Emma. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking."

"Well I'm glad someone in your family does."

Emma ignored the jab and continued, "Why did Leopold," she ignored the grimace on Regina's face just from the mention of the man, "lock you away?"

Regina picked up her tablet again, "He thought I was having an affair. I was supposed to belong to only him."

"Were you?"

"No I wasn't. I wanted nothing to do with anyone. I just wanted to belong to myself again," Regina very pointed laid back and kept her eyes trained on her tablet.

Emma lay on her side facing her. She propped her head up with her hand as she kept going over it. "If you didn't want to marry him, why didn't you run away?"

Regina sighed her frustration but understanding that Emma wasn't about to let the subject go anytime soon. "He was the King. Where would I go? And humiliating him publicly by running away would've cost me my head. I was 16. No money, no family to run to, no one to help. And it's just the way things were then."

"Then I'm really glad that you cast that curse. Because there's no way I would've lived like that."

"That's because you're thinking about it from this viewpoint. But really it was just the way that life was. You have to remember, women weren't expected to do anything but be a wife and mother. Marriage was the way alliances were made and families kept their wealth or made their fortunes."

"How come you never had kids? You're so great at being a mother."

"I got rid of them," Regina turned back to her tablet.

Emma was stunned, "You had abortion in the Enchanted Forest?"

"In a way, yes. You drank a certain concoction and then waited for the fetus to export."

"So, I actually did have some aunts and uncles?"

"No, you didn't. I was not going to be carrying anything of that man's for 9 months. And the idea of raising them," Regina grimaced and shuddered.

Emma looked down at Regina's still flat belly. She was still experiencing morning sickness and now bloating. She had already started to complain about her clothes getting smaller even though she was still fairly thin. "What's different this time?"

"I don't have to see the father. I don't have to share my children with someone that disgusts me." Regina looked at Emma thoughtfully, "If I had kept those fetuses, they wouldn't be mine. He was my husband so he would have say on what they did. If he decided that he didn't want me to have them, there was no alternative or recourse for me. I would just have to hand them over. If he wouldn't allow me to see them, he could do that. And I definitely couldn't allow him to raise them," again another shudder ran through her.

"This is my baby. The father is unimportant. He or she will be someone to be proud of," Regina smiled as she placed a protective hand over her belly.

Emma covered it with her hand and kissed it. "Our baby."

That earned her a kiss from Regina. "I'm going to sleep now." She scooted down and shut her eyes.

Emma turned off the tv and scooted closer to her. She draped an arm across her while absently playing with her hair. "I love you. And I'll always be here for you and the doodle."

Regina's eyes fluttered. It was dark but Emma could still see her face from some streaming light. She smiled before whispering, "I love you too."

RQ RQ Q RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

Regina picked Grace, Sarah and April up from school for their shopping trip. Snow was going to take Henry home and she had no idea where Emma was at all though she was sure it involved a nice comfy chair or sofa for napping. She had already tried to back out but hurt look on Grace's face made her cave. So here she was surrounded by preteen girls once again.

Regina had already been talked into buying a few ridiculously lavish perfumes and makeup for a young girl. Then she'd been carted away to the underwear department for a tour of training bras. None of the girls were even starting to sprout yet but they all insisted it was a necessity. Finally they made their way over to the clothing department. Grace picked out a few outfits and Regina picked out a few more. She vetoed the racier stuff but still allowed Grace to talk her into more than she had planned before the trip.

After dinner at Country Bread's, Regina was more than happy that she was able to drop the girls off. And she was even happier that Grace continued the chatting even after they'd gotten home.

Regina had gotten her a cellphone whilst telling herself that it was for safety reasons. But she knew the girl had had struggles fitting in and having Jefferson for a dad didn't help. She wanted to make life as easy on her children as she could since it wasn't something she had been afforded growing up.

Regina sent Grace upstairs to put her haul away while she went into the den where Emma and Henry were having a video game battle. Emma leaned over and stuck her cheek out for a quick peck but never took her eyes off the tv.

"Nice to see I rate somewhere after food and video games for you," Regina smirked at her before sitting down next to her.

"Hey," Emma said feigning hurt. Regina kissed her cheek to take the sting away. "It must be because I'm starving since you didn't leave any dinner. Henry and I had to forage for our own food."

"Yes, I noticed that when I saw the take out bags from Granny's," Regina arched her brow at her daring her to deny it.

Emma pointed at Henry, "It was the kid's idea."

Henry frowned in her direction. "Way to throw your own child in front of the bullet Ma."

Emma pulled Regina to her and gave her a hard kiss on the lips.

"You know, you guys are doing that more and more. It's starting to get embarrassing. You really are too old, ya know," Henry said while moving his body around in tune with the controller.

Both women turned on him. "Bedtime, now!" Regina said as she pointed the way for him.

Henry's mouth dropped as his man went down. "Aww man." He threw the controller down and stomped from the room.

"Teenagers," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Not quite. But close, and now we have two of them. Not to mention a baby on the way," Regina placed her hand across her still flat tummy. "I think it's time we told them."

Emma grabbed her hand. "We will. Just - not today," she wrinkled her nose then leaned in and kissed Regina again. This time it was slow and languid. She stood up and offered her hand to Regina. "Let's get you and the doodle into bed."

Regina took her hand and let her pull her up. "Doodle?"

"Yes, it's a doodle. After we know the sex, then we can call it a he or she."

"Well anything's better than it."

"Hey, Cousin It was the coolest. He got all the ladies," Emma lowered her voice and waggled her eyebrows.

"I don't even want to know that story," Regina said as they entered their bedroom.

They got undressed quickly and went through their nightly routine as if they were an old married couple who'd been doing it for years. After climbing into the bed, Emma pulled Regina close to her in her favorite position, the spoon. Regina grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Night my light," Emma nuzzled Regina's cheek with her nose.

"Night my white knight," they both drifted off.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Emma took Grace for her last visit with her Dad. Tomorrow he would be leaving town for good.

She told Jefferson to make sure that he explained to the child so that she would know what was coming. Grace had taken it better than they would've thought. She'd cried a little when she was leaving. Then when she got home, she ran up to Regina and into her arms.

Regina looked at Emma in confusion over the top of her head. Emma mouthed that she'd tell her later.

When the two of them got to bed, Regina turned to Emma waiting for an explanation. She hadn't been able to get anything out of Grace. She had just settled for holding and rocking her until the child had finally worn herself out and settled down to sleep early.

Emma shook her head at her. "Not tonight. Tomorrow. I promise. You'll feel better then."

Emma could feel Regina didn't want to drop it but thankfully she did anyway. Emma let out a breath when she instead turned to sleep. She had been falling asleep earlier and earlier. The pregnancy was taking a lot out of her.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Emma had some tea and teacakes waiting for Jefferson when she picked him up from the hospital. She thought he'd put up more of a fight but he seemed resigned to his fate.

She took him over to the storage where Regina had his things sent from his house. She waited while he went through and packed whatever he planned to take with him. She figured they'd just keep the rest in storage indefinitely.

She stopped by the bank and let him empty out his bank account. Apparently during the curse, Regina had set him up with a pension of sorts. It was a monthly stipend that kept him in comfort. He definitely wasn't fit to work. He would have to transfer everything over to his new place when he figured out where and how he was going to live.

Emma had tracked down a few places for him and given him a list. She was taking him to the airport in Portland and giving him a one way ticket to Seattle, WA. It was nicknamed the Emerald City and he had liked the sound of that.

She paused before they crossed the border heading out of town. She looked over at him. She felt sorry for what was about to happen. Then she thought about what he had done to the woman she loved. She stomped her foot on the gas. She stopped again once they passed the border. He was looking around him in confusion. "Excuse me ma'am but I seem to have forgotten what I was doing."

Emma smiled. It had worked. Jefferson's memory had been erased. Now she could tell Regina that her nightmare was finally over and she'd never have to see either of her attackers again. "I'm taking you to the airport. Remember you're going to the Emerald City."

"Oh, yes. Yes of course. Off to see the wizard," he sing-songed.

Emma glanced over at him. Well unfortunately it hadn't helped his mental status. She dropped him off and waited around with him until his flight took off. She had already given him his ticket and what was left in his wallet. She'd given him a fake ID and was glad that it had stood up to scrutiny in the airport. He was now Jeffrey Hatfield.

As soon as the doors closed behind him, she ran to her car. She hurried home and ran into the house. "Regina! Regina!" she bellowed. Regina came rushing out of her study with her face full of worry.

"What's wrong? What's going on?"

Emma flew into her arms. "He's gone. I took him to the airport and he's on his way to Seattle." Emma pulled back and watched as Regina digested the news.

Regina didn't have to ask who. There could only be one person she was talking about. Regina had allowed Grace to stay home that day because the child had been too upset to go to school. She had finally gotten the story out of her earlier that afternoon. Grace had allowed Regina to hold her while she cried in her arms.

Regina began to tear up. "You took him to the airport?" she said slowly in wonderment.

"Yeah. You're safe. They're not coming back."

Regina melted into Emma's embrace. "I always feel safe in your arms," she confessed.

"Good. Because they're never letting you go."

Regina smiled and Emma wiped her tears away with the pads of her thumbs. She gave her a kiss and then started to pull back. But Regina held her tight.

"Regina?"

Regina smiled at her shyly. "The kids are in bed already. We could spend some time together."

Emma didn't have to be asked twice. But she needed to make sure. She didn't want to push Regina into something she'd regret. "Maybe we should wait a day or two or something. I want to show you just how much I love you more than anything in the world. And my body literally aches from having to say this. But we really should wait. To make sure that it's right for both of us."

Regina grabbed her hand. "Emma, it's not like it's my first time. I want this."

Emma hesitated but Regina wouldn't allow it. She pulled her to the stairs and into their room.

Once the door had closed behind them, Regina wound her arms around Emma's neck pulling her down to her. Emma needed no more coaxing. Her body was responding to Regina before they'd even undressed.

Regina moulded their lips together while Emma tried but failed to stop a low moan from deep within her throat. Her hands were trembling and only slightly hesitant as she began to unbuckle the belt that held Regina's dress on her. She peeled the dress that was like a second skin wrapped around her over Regina's head and tossed it behind her not caring where it landed. Regina could be mad about it later. For now, Emma needed to feel as much of her skin against her as possible.

Regina pulled herself away from her long enough to grab at the hem of Emma's top and toss it away from them. Then she began to reach for the buttons on her jeans. She quickly helped peel them off and threw it over by her discarded top.

Regina began to undo her bra and Emma did the same. Then they both slipped out of their underwear. They stood there for a few minutes admiring one another's bodies.

Regina loved being in Emma's arms and feeling the muscles of her biceps flexed. Now she gazed lovingly at the muscles that ran the length of her body. Emma admired Regina's curves and the way that her body dipped and arched here and there. She pulled Regina back into her arms and over to the bed.

She lay her down beside her and began to kiss her again. This time it was much more demanding and passionate. Her tongue pressed against her mouth demanding entrance. She moaned as Regina allowed her in. It had been a long time for her. Though she wanted to savor the moment, she also wasn't sure how much more she could hold out.

Regina ran her hands up and down Emma's body reveling in the feel of her muscles flexing and how different their bodies were. Regina's body was soft where Emma's was hardened. Regina grabbed hungrily at Emma's perky breasts. She peeled her lips away from hers and trailed kisses down her body. Emma arched into her as she suckled at one breast and then the other.

Emma's hands made their way down Regina's body to her bottom. She kneaded her firm backside. Regina made her way back up along Emma's throat kissing the smooth skin. She felt her way down to her heated core and inserted two fingers.

Emma gasped at the contact. She moaned aloud as Regina's hand began to pound out a rhythm. But she wanted to touch her too. She moved her hand between the two of them. Regina understanding what Emma was after and adjusted her position to allow her access. At first Emma just fingered the wet lips while she bit her lip to hold in her own moans. Then she pushed her way inside the wet, slick opening.

Regina muffled her moan against Emma's bare throat as the two women fell into their own rhythm. Emma was the first to reach her climax. But Regina was right behind her.

The two women lay panting and spent for the moment as they tried to get their breath back under control. They spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, sharing, and making love as only lovers who were best friends could. Finally, they fell into an exhausted but peaceful slumber.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Regina rolled over the next morning to find Emma propped up on one arm and grinning down at her. "Hi."

Regina smiled and leaned over and gave her a quick peck. "Good morning."

"Yeah. I'm damned good," Emma gloated.

"A little full of yourself aren't you dear?"

"I know I've got the moves. I had you going last night."

Regina shook her head laughing and climbed out of bed. She weaved a little unsteady on her feet.

"You okay?" Emma was worried. She had had morning sickness in the beginning of her pregnancy too but she got over it. Regina's still hadn't gone away and it was starting to worry her.

"Yeah, just the doodle letting me know that it's there," Regina placed a loving hand over her baby bump that was fast becoming noticeable. She was actually surprised the kids hadn't brought it up already. She had been wearing oversized clothing and knew it was time to begin shopping for maternity wear. She was quickly running out of things to cover it up with.

Emma had definitely noticed it last night. And she had to say it made Regina look even sexier. Regina however had been really conscientious of it and kept grabbing her hands away from it whenever they caressed her there.

"I think we need to start telling people," Emma knew it was better to get these things over with sooner rather than later. They could put it out there and let everyone process as they would. That way they were the ones controlling the narrative while getting on with their lives.

Regina gave her a petrified look. Emma thought she was going to argue with her. But instead she looked down at her tummy then nodded. "The kids deserve to be first though."

Emma got up and took her hand. "Hey you don't have to be scared," she pulled her in close to her. She kissed her belly and wrapped her arms around her waist. "We're in this together."

Regina smiled and kissed her.

SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF

Emma sat nervously across from the kids bouncing her knee. She wasn't sure who was more of a basketcase her or Regina. She glanced across at Regina who couldn't seem to sit still. She'd already asked if they wanted drinks or a snack three times now. Now her face just looked terrified as they sat in silence waiting to see who'd start.

The kids were perfectly aware that something was up. Emma had taken them to breakfast at Granny's again since Regina's stomach was still acting up. When they'd gotten back home, they'd told the kids there was something important they needed to talk about. Now they sat there in silence staring at their Moms wondering what was about to be thrown at them next.

Henry was a little anxious seeing his Moms so nervous but knew whatever it was they'd be alright together. Grace, who wasn't so used to the household or dynamic, was still preoccupied with her father being gone. Having a father who was mad had taught her to accept curve balls being thrown at her so she was used to constantly changing situations. But she still dreaded and resented having one more thing upsetting her already complicated life.

Emma stared at Regina who stared at her. Emma cleared her throat, "Your Mom has something to tell you guys," she said stating the obvious.

Regina just glared over at her. She was sure they'd discussed doing this together. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. She then forced them open as she took in her two children. She decided to rip the band-aid off in one fast jerk. "I'm pregnant."

Both kids' jaws dropped. They looked at one another then at their Mom.

Henry was the first to speak up, "But how?" he blushed. He and Grace had both had sex ed back in 5th grade. They were aware of body changes and sex.

"It wasn't planned," she rushed to answer. She looked over to Emma pleadingly. Emma took her hand to show her support but still offered little to no help.

"But who's the Dad?" Henry insisted on knowing.

Now, Emma spoke up. "It's ours. Your Moms and mine. And it'll be your brother or sister. That's all that matters," Regina smiled at her gratefully.

Henry and Grace exchanged confused looks.

"We took sex ed. I know about sex and how babies are born. But Mom you weren't dating anyone. How did you get pregnant?" Henry insisted upon knowing as he always did.

Regina swallowed hard trying to come up with a way to explain to the kids that would make sense to them. Eleven weeks ago was when all of their lives got turned upside down.

Thankfully Emma finally did step up. "There was no Dad. Just a sperm donor. This is our baby and this is our family. Just me, your Mom, and you two plus the doodle," Emma pointed at Regina's tummy. "All that matters is that we all love one another. And we're all going to take care of one another. Got it?"

The kids shrugged.

"Is it a boy or a girl? And when is it going to get here?" Henry continued his questioning onslaught.

These were questions that were easily fielded. Regina smiled glad that the news hadn't been ill-received. "We won't know the sex for another couple of weeks. And I'm 11 weeks along. That means we've got about 6 more months to go."

Henry's face scrunched up, "Eleven weeks ago was when - ," Henry began trying to do the math in his head.

Regina thought fast for a way to distract his ruminations. She pulled a copy of the last ultrasound pic out of her pocket. "This is your new baby brother or sister," she shrugged as she held it up for the kids to see.

They both swarmed around trying to get a good look at the photo, "What is it we're looking at," Henry scrunched his nose up.

"Well if you look close you can make it out," Emma came around behind them and pointed out different features. "See that's the head."

"Oh wait, those are arms. And those are the legs," Grace pointed out excitedly.

"That's awesome!" Henry gushed.

Regina grinned and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "And in just a few months we'll be bringing home a real baby."

"Maybe I could move down the hall so the baby could have my room. Since it's right next door to yours it makes perfect sense. And maybe, I could decorate my new room. Just like Grace did," Henry added sheepishly glancing sideways at Grace. He had been thinking about it for a while. His room definitely needed an upgrade.

Grace was more popular than he was. He had a few good friends but they still ran in two different crowds. Maybe with her living there, some of her popularity would rub off onto him. And maybe with more people coming over it wouldn't hurt to have a more mature looking room.

Regina grinned glad that they had passed the whole who's the daddy part. "Only if that's what you want."

"Yeah. I think it's best. For the baby."

Again Regina caught his sideways glance at Grace. Her little prince was growing up. She looked over to Emma and she could tell that she'd pieced it together also. The two shared a knowing smile.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

"Looks like we got through that just fine," Emma kissed Regina's temple after she climbed into the bed. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in close to her side.

"Yeah but for how long? This isn't the only time that question's going to come up. We need to have something prepared for them, for when - ," Regina's voice tapered off. She wasn't even really sure what all she was saying.

"We will," Emma held her closer as her skepticism showed across her face. "Babe, we'll get through this. They both have had one parent their entire lives. They understand that things happen. And you're not responsible for this. It's not like it's your sin that you're covering up or anything."

Regina ran her hand across her face, "I know. It's just -," her voice broke as she choked up. "How are we supposed to tell the baby? Henry was 8 when he asked why he had no father. It will eventually come up."

"Then we'll cross that together," Emma grabbed Regina's chin and turned her toward her. She covered Regina's mouth with her own. She lightly pressed her lips against hers before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and nipping at it softly. She pulled back and Regina gave her a small smile. Desire began to well up in her and she moved her hands up Regina's sides. She rolled on top of her trying to get as close to her as possible.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Grace returned to her room to her laptop beeping away. She opened it up to find Sarah and Jamie on the end of the Skype call.

"Hey, what's going on in the evil lair?"

Grace rolled her eyes. She was sure that Sarah had a crush on Regina. And it really grossed her out. Regina was becoming like a Mom to her. Aside from the time she spent in her cursed life, she had never had one of those before. But now she had someone there who wrapped her in their arms, kissed her head, called her sweetie, honey, and all kinds of other endearments, treated her with respect, and held her when she was feeling down. It was nice to say the least. And different. She loved her Father, but in their relationship, she was the adult. She had to worry about money, food, supplies whether or not they had all the things they needed, whether or not her Dad was just having a hyper day versus an over the top day where anything could happen. Here, she was just expected to do her homework and be a good kid. Both things she had no problem handling. "It's fine."

"Then what took you so long? We've been waiting like forever."

Grace bit her lip unsure if now was the right time to say. But Emma nor Regina had told them to keep it secret so she figured it was alright. Plus Sarah and Jamie were some of her best friends, "Regina's pregnant."

Their eyes bulged out. Jamie dropped the mirror she had been using while trying on lipstick shades. "Wait what?!"

"I guess she's going to have it in like 6 months from now," Grace shrugged.

"Wait," Sarah held up her hands in a time out sign. "Who's the baby daddy? Because they're both women."

"There is no Daddy. They said it's both theirs."

"Look, you can't make a baby without the ingredients. Especially not when there's two women. So there's a daddy somewhere."

Grace shrugged, "they said it's theirs. And ours, and that's all that matters."

"That is not all that matters. I want to know."

"Well I don't. It doesn't matter. They said they still love us the same and it's our family and that's all that matters."

"Well I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Sarah turned to Jamie who nodded at her. Grace hated when they began to gang up. Whatever Sarah wanted, the rest of the girls just fell in line behind her without question. She knew this wasn't going to be something that she let go of anytime soon. And honestly, she was a little curious who the father was too.

"It was probably just a sperm donor. They probably just ordered it online or something. It's no big deal," she tried diverting their attention elsewhere.

"The Evil Queen is having a baby! This is a major deal!"

Suddenly Grace thought maybe spilling the beans wasn't a good idea. They hadn't said not to tell anyone. But they hadn't said it was news either. "Umm… I gotta go. They're calling me," she slammed the lid of the laptop down quickly.

She let out a deep breath before falling back on her pillows. Oh no, she thought. This wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ Q RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ RQ

When Regina arrived in to work the next Monday, she found half of the townspeople standing around her front office. They had been screeching before she walked in. Now it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Can I help you?" She put on her best hardened Mayoral expression.

Grumpy stepped out from the pack. It would be him. She was sure that he had been the one to get this latest mob riled up. Seemed all he was any good for. She could smell the booze on him from where she was standing. "Yeah, what's this about a baby and who's the daddy?"

"Oh for - ," She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head. She pinched the bridge of her nose feeling a migraine coming on. Her phone began ringing and she checked the caller ID seeing that it was from Emma. She walked into her office and slammed the door on everyone in the waiting room.

"Umm... Regina, I think we have a problem here," Emma sounded upset and Regina could hear plenty of chatter in the background.

"Yeah, here too. Look, meet me back at the house," Regina didn't even bother trying to get through the throngs of people outside. She just poofed back over to the mansion. She sat and waited on Emma sure that she was going to use a standard mode of transportation.

When she walked in 30 minutes later with a face as white as a sheet Regina just ran into her arms.

"Hey, it's fine. We're okay," Emma held Regina as she trembled against her. She pulled back and used the pads of her thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"I don't want our baby to be a spectacle," Regina's broke as her tears began to overwhelm her. She threw her arms around Emma's neck again.

"Well, the doodle's royalty. So there's going to be a little bit of spectacle. It's okay babe. I won't let anything happen to you or our doodle," Emma rubbed soothing circles in Regina's back as she held her close to her.

Regina pulled back from her abruptly, "Oh my God. The kids!"


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

Emma was headed out to the school when her phone began ringing. "Hello?" she answered without checking the caller ID.

"Emma?"

Emma rolled her eyes at Snow. "Yeah. You called me remember?"

"I know that! I called because everyone here is going crazy asking about Regina and the baby."

"Seriously?" Emma had just about had it with this damned town. She was tempted to pack her family up and take off. "It's a damned school. Shouldn't you be lecturing on useless topics no one will ever care about? Or doing serious math that mostly everyone will never bother to use in life?"

"Emma!" Snow scoffed as if anyone besides her could hear her. "This is serious."

"I know it's serious. That's why I'm on my way to pick up the kids now. And now I'm here. I'll meet you in a few," Emma eased her car into a parking space then jogged into the building.

Snow met her before she could reach the main office. "Emma," she admonished, shaking her head. "You can't just rip the kids out of school. You have to have a reason."

Emma stopped with her hand on the door and waited for Snow to catch up to her. "I do have a reason. We have a family emergency. The kids are needed at home."

"Well what am I supposed to say to all these people? Everyone's been walking up to me every few seconds demanding to know who the father is."

Emma ran a frustrated hand through her hair making it even wilder than it already was. "Tell them to buzz off and mind their own damned business." Emma slapped her hand against her thigh. "This is my family and our personal business and no one else's."

Snow chewed her lip while taking her daughter in. Emma looked haggard already and it was barely 10 am. "Are you sure you want to do this Emma? You know it's not really your responsibility."

Emma gaped at Snow. "What in the hell do you mean it's not my responsibility? This is my family you're talking about here."

Snow let out a deep sigh. "Emma, I know you care about Regina. I've seen the way you two look at one another. It's sweet. But Emma, this is a lot to take on. And it's not really your fight," she reached out and ran her hand along Emma's arm trying to calm her since she looked ready for a fight. "I'm just saying, there's still time to back out of this before you get in too deep."

"We have two kids. And we're about to have three. I'd say it's already deep," Emma turned and entered the main office. She entered and slapped her hand on the counter causing all heads to turn her way. "I'm here for my kids."

Snow turned and made her way to the kid's classroom. The school was tiny and there was only one class per grade. She smiled over to the kids as she walked over to their teacher and let her know that Henry and Grace were being picked up.

The kids gathered their things quickly and followed her back out to the main office. Snow left them there as Emma finished signing the kids out for the day. "I'll be over later," she told her as she made her way back to her own classroom.

Emma sighed. That's just what she needed. Snow and Regina in the same space on a day like this. The hits just kept on coming.

"Come on guys," she put her arms around the kids and walked them out to the car.

"What's going on Ma?" Henry had been confused all day. He'd already figured half of it out. As soon as he got to school everyone had clamored around him wanting to know who the father of his Mom's baby was. He had no idea how they even knew until he'd looked over at Grace.

Emma turned and studied her kids. Henry seemed genuinely surprised but Grace kept her head down and was avoiding eye contact.

"Why don't you tell me?" she looked pointedly at Grace.

Grace looked up at her with frantic eyes and a red face. "You didn't say it was a secret."

Emma sighed. She knew she'd been right. "Look kid, you're not in trouble or anything. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just – it's a lot to handle right now and your Mom really didn't need this stress."

"I'm sorry."

Emma nodded at her, "It's fine kid. We'll get through it," she smiled at her to let her know she wasn't mad. "Your Mom and I figured it'd be better if you stayed home with us today. She's already calling a town meeting for tonight. But first, we gotta stop somewhere." Emma pulled out her phone and texted Regina to let her know she had the kids and everyone was fine but that they had a few errands to run before hitting up Granny's for lunch.

Emma grinned back at the kids, "This is going to be epic," she waggled her eyebrows at them before putting the car into drive."

SQF SQF SQF SQF SQF SQF SQF SQF SQF SQF SQF SQF SQF

Emma stood backstage of the town hall watching Regina pace back and forth. She surreptitiously patted her pocket. She smiled at her little secret. This time she had sworn both kids to secrecy and as far as she knew, they'd upheld their end.

Regina had called a town meeting because she felt it was better to get things over with then and there. She didn't want this to fester and turn into vicious gossip that would come back onto their kids. As the time drew nearer though she began to get even more worked up. She couldn't believe she was having to answer for her sins as if she was Hester Prynne.

Although she looked good in red she'd be damned before letting this town full of village idiots force her to wear a red letter across her chest, literally or figuratively. She knew it was best to confront it head on and hopefully it would take the wind out of all of their sails. Problem was, she still had no idea what to say. She looked over at Emma, "Why are you so calm?"

Emma shrugged nonchalantly.

Regina just stared at her. Emma was anything but unperturbed. She announced to the world every belch, fart, or random thought in between as if it was a gift she was bestowing to the masses. Now she was leaning against the wall as if she had no cares in the world.

Snow poked her head around back, "We're ready as soon as you are." She gave Regina an encouraging smile before it turned into an apologetic one. "I think the whole town's here."

Regina closed her eyes momentarily to find her center. She inhaled deeply and let it out slowly through her mouth. She straightened her spine and walked regally from behind the curtains up to the podium. She looked around the room. Snow was right. It was almost the entire town. The entire room quieted down as soon as she stepped up to the microphone.

She cleared her throat and began, "First, I want to confirm that the rumors are true. I am pregnant."

The crowd began to murmur amongst themselves. "Who's the father?" Grumpy yelled from the back of the room.

Regina glared over at him. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could finish music began blaring from the side of the stage. She turned to see Henry holding an ipod that was blaring Katy Perry's Unconditionally. Grace stood beside him holding a video camera. She gave Regina a thumbs up. They were wearing huge grins across their faces. They were both dressed in formal attire. Regina had wondered why they had all been all bundled up when they got into the car earlier.

She was staring so intently over at the kids trying to figure out what was going on that she'd completely missed Emma stepping out of the wings. It was the audiences' loud gasps that drew her attention. She turned when she saw movement out of the side of her eye. She looked over and Emma dropped down to one knee wearing a huge smile. Regina's mouth fell open. She was too stunned to think let alone move.

Emma licked her lips. She looked out at the crowd. It was now or never. She took a deep breath. "Regina, you and I have been through almost everything that can be thrown at two people in a lifetime and then some." She reached out and clasped Regina's hand. "It was always you and me. Whether it was us fighting one another or standing back to back against whatever was coming at us. There's no one else I would have or ever want at my back."

Emma knew she was screwing this up. She decided to cut it short. Her and words didn't have a tendency to go together. "I know I'm babbling. I have no idea what I'm trying to say except – I love you. And I always will. There is no one else in the entire world who could ever make me feel the way you do. I want you to know I got you. Now and forever. And I hope that you'll have me because I love you so much. And I want to spend my life with you. Regina Maria Mills, would you marry me?"

Regina stood gaping at Emma. She couldn't even begin to make sense of what she was saying. She knew there was a pause and it was her turn to say something but she had no idea what. She turned to her kids who had walked closer to the podium and were standing just behind her. Henry handed the ipod over to Grace and pulled a jewelry box out of his pocket. He opened it and inside was one of the most beautiful diamond rings Regina had ever seen.

She turned back to Emma but still wasn't able to form words. She could barely even make her out as a thick curtain of tears made their way down her cheeks. Emma continued waiting on bended knee while the audience seemed to be holding a collective breath.

"Mom, you're supposed to say yes now," Henry whispered to her.

Regina gulped to clear the lump in her throat. She looked into those mesmerizing green eyes. She nodded, "Yes."

Emma whooped and stood. She gave her a kiss that was so long that the kids began to cough and shuffle their feet uncomfortably. Emma drew back and swung her around. Regina buried her head in the space between her neck and shoulder.

Emma walked up to the microphone. "Now you all know. I'm the baby daddy. And me and this woman are going to make it official. You can either act right and you might get an invite to the wedding or you can keep being losers and miss out on the wedding of the century." She motioned to the kids to follow her as she pulled Regina outside.

When Henry passed the microphone he couldn't resist. He reached out and bent it down to his mouth. "Meeting adjourned!" he yelled throughout the town hall. He banged the gavel then ran after his Moms and jumped into the car.

The audience just sat in stunned silence. Finally someone shouted out, "What do we do now?"

Granny jumped up and pulled Ruby up beside her. "Now you all can go back to minding your own business. I have a diner to run and no time for this nonsense. Come on Ruby."

Ruby shrugged then followed her Granny out.


	25. Chapter 25

****** So I know it's pretty crazy to start a new fic when I'm juggling like 6 of them. But I promise it's as good as the rest so everyone should really check it out. These ideas just pop into my head and I have to get them out before I lose them. Anyhew, about 4 of them are about to wrap up pretty soon. Enjoy :) ******

**CHAPTER 25**

Grace's phone was ringing off the hook before the family even got home. She'd had to turn the ringer off just to get through the car ride to the house.

As soon as the front door was unlocked she'd bolted upstairs. Her phone was still vibrating. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was of course Sarah. She sighed, threw it on her bed, and ran back downstairs to join the family.

"That was epic Ma! Were you surprised Mom?" Henry had barely been able to contain himself on the car ride home.

Regina still had tears in the corners of her eyes. She had barely said anything on the car ride over. She'd only stared at her ring while Emma drove throwing grins and glances over at her when she could. "I still am." She turned to Emma, "Are you sure about this? You don't have to do this you know." Regina's body and face was tense. She didn't want Emma to bite off more than she could chew. She'd already done so much for her and the family already.

Emma's head reared back. "You think I'd propose to you if I didn't want to marry you?" She pulled Regina into her arms and trapped her eyes with hers. "There is no one else on this earth I'd ever want to be with besides you. There is no one else like on this earth that's anything like you. You're an original. And now you're mine," Emma kissed Regina's nose before pulling her in closer and pressing her lips to hers. She wrapped one hand around the back of her neck and the other against the small of her back as she pressed her as close to her as she could get. Regina's arms wrapped around the waist and she pressed herself closer as the kiss deepened.

"Gross," Henry made eye contact with Grace and nodded toward the back of the house. The two turned and went into the den.

The two women broke apart laughing. "I love you Regina," Emma pushed back a lock of Regina's hair while continuing to hold her close. Then her face became concerned, "You do want this too right?"

"More than anything," Regina said breathlessly. "I just don't want you to regret it later. Or think that you had to do this to save me or something."

"I'm doing this because I want to. I want to be married to you. I want you to be my wife. If you want me that is," Emma batted her lashes and gave her a puppy dog look.

Regina's answer was to grab a handful of her shirt and seal their lips together.

Henry walked back into the foyer where his Moms were still locked in a tongue war and sighed, "Look, I'm glad we sorted this all out and all but, what's for dinner? I'm a growing boy. And starving me out is child abuse. I could report you."

Emma threw a glove at him while Regina went to fetch some take out menus.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Grace entered her room as if she was a thief breaking into her own place. She had been avoiding it all night. She already knew what was awaiting her. Plus she had been enjoying her family.

After the family had ordered some take out, they had retreated to the den. Regina had even allowed them to eat there as a once in a while treat after the take out had arrived.

Everyone wanted the good feelings that had been going through the family to last. First they'd watched the video of the proposal. They laughed, pointed, and made hilarious commentary.

Then Emma had pulled out a pregnancy book. It had become a nightly ritual for her to read aloud from it for a while before everyone went to bed. Regina had also bought the kids their own pregnancy books. Things like so you're all expecting and so forth. They said they wanted them all to be prepared.

They usually did it after dinner. Emma and Regina kept saying that the baby was as the entire family's baby. Emma had wanted everyone to be prepared for what was to come. So she read aloud from the book for a while and they discussed it as they went. Grace loved the feeling of camaraderie that them being together created.

Because so much merriment was in the air, this night was filled with extra joking and laughs. Grace basked in it as she sat beside Regina who had her arms around her. Emma lay with her head on Regina's lap as she read from the book. Henry was sprawled out on the floor with a bunch of pillows. It was fun.

Then Regina had gotten tired so the foursome went upstairs together before heading to their respective rooms. Emma and Regina hugged and kissed the kids then turned toward their own room. Now dread filled Grace's belly as she stared at her phone which was still vibrating on the bed.

She picked it up while looking around as if she was being watched. 30 missed calls plus various texts for her to answer had come through. Grace hit ignore on the phone. Then went into her bathroom to go through her nightly routine.

She knew it was just the girls being nosy. But just for tonight she wanted it to be about the family. They had all been thrust into this crazy situation not by their own choices. But somewhere along the way she'd found the people that she now called home. She went to bed that night with a huge smile on her face.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

Regina poked her head into Grace's room. "You ready dear?" Emma and Henry were already downstairs waiting. The family was on its way to Granny's for breakfast. It was the first time in a while that Regina's belly wasn't protesting and she was famished.

Grace was bent over and looking under the bed, "I can't find my shoe Mom," her muffled voice came out.

Regina's mouth fell ajar as she took in Grace's feet that were hanging out from under the bed. This was the first time Grace had ever referred to her that way. She and Emma tended to refer to both children as theirs but they had never really put labels on their relationship. Everyone was aware that they were now a family unit so it was never necessary. And they were aware that Jefferson was never coming back. Grace was officially and legally Regina's. But they were leaving the rest up to Grace to figure out in her own good time.

Grace must've finally realized what she said because she flew out from underneath the bed. She stared at Regina with bulging eyes and her cheeks flushed. "I meant – umm – I mean," Grace stammered.

Regina smiled at her and walked into the room. She put her hand on her shoulder and rubbed it to calm the child down. "It means whatever you want it to mean. Emma and I are here for you always no matter what. Emma and I would love for you to call us Mom. But that's for when you're ready. In the meantime, we'll just let it go as a slip of the tongue."

Grace just nodded.

Regina looked around the room. She pointed to just behind the door, "Is that the shoe you were searching for?" Regina didn't want to make a big deal out of it right now. Not until Grace seemed more sure of how she felt.

Regina started out the door. "Hurry. You know Emma gets cranky if she doesn't eat every 3 to 4 hours."

Grace hurriedly ran over and picked up her shoe. She slid it on her foot but sat for a while longer thinking over what had just happened.

She loved Regina and Emma. She didn't really have much to say about Henry but overall he seemed okay. Even though everyone tended to refer to them as her Moms technically Regina was her legal guardian. Even though Henry was an adopted child she herself wasn't. And there were no plans or talk of doing so either.

She shook her head and pushed it to the back of her mind. It was a slip of the tongue, she told herself. Nothing important. She grabbed her things and raced downstairs to her family.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The family got to Granny's and settled into what seemed to be known as 'their booth.' It was the one in the bank that let them have a view of all of the comings and goings of everyone else.

It was while they were eating that Grace's friends walked in. At first they stood near the counter while whispering and throwing glances their way. Then Sarah stepped up and began to march their way with a determined look on her face. The other girls dutifully followed their leader.

"Hi Grace," Sarah said while staring at Regina.

Grace put her fork down. She looked back and forth between her friends and her family. "Hi," she returned in a small voice.

Sarah turned to Regina. "Grace is going to try out with us for the color guard." Regina glanced at Grace and took in her surprised face but said nothing. "Since the try outs are in a few weeks we're going to need to practice practically nonstop. That means we're going to take turns at one another's houses. And more sleepovers."

Regina wiped her mouth with her napkin and took a sip of her tea, "Well, if that's what Grace herself wants then that's fine. We can talk about it at home later."

Sarah pulled a handout from the books in her arms. "Here you need to sign this. It has to be turned in today."

Regina glanced at Grace who still hadn't said anything. She took the paper and laid it to the side. "Grace, is this something you want to do?"

Grace looked between her family and her friends, "Yes," she squeaked out uncertainly. She didn't want to admit that this was the first she'd heard of it.

Sarah handed Regina a pen. "Here you go, your Majesty," she smiled over at her. "It's purple. That's your favorite color right?"

"Yes it is," Regina took the pen and began to fill out the information. Sarah beamed away at everyone.

Emma leaned over her shoulder and read over the paper. She whistled when she saw the fees. "$450 bucks? What kind of racket is that?"

Regina rolled her eyes and tilted her head toward the girls.

"I'm just saying," Emma muttered. "That's worth more than my car."

"Well it is stolen, Ma," Henry piped in. "So technically it's free. That makes everything worth more than your car."

"Shh kid," Emma looked around. "You want the fuzz to hear you?"

Henry laughed and pointed to the badge on her shirt. "You are the fuzz Ma."

Emma looked at her own badge. "Right. Carry on son," she nodded her head at him while stealing a slice of Regina's bacon and happily chomping down on it.

Regina pulled out her purse and began to write a check out to the school. She handed it and the handout back over to Grace. "There you go, dear."

"Come on Grace. We're going to walk to school. And then we're going to your house afterward for practice. We'll have dinner there too," Sarah informed Regina.

Grace began to scramble to gather her things together.

"Are you done eating dear? You can finish up and go to school with Henry when we drop him off," Regina wasn't sure how she felt about having a houseful of kids she had to entertain with no notice. But she knew the girls were important to Grace so she didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"No, I'm done. And I'd rather walk with my friends," Grace smiled and waved bye to everyone around.

Regina watched them go with the corners of her lips turned down. She continued watching as she slapped at Emma's hand that was making its way to her plate again.

"Hey," Emma nursed her hand. "That's community property."

"It's communal property dear," Regina gave her a quick kiss to take the sting away. "And we're not married yet. Even then, food sharing doesn't make the list of things to be shared."

"It does in my book."

"Which is why a thief like you will never be the one writing it," Regina quipped.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

"No. There's no way." Regina turned in the mirror to all sides with a grimace on her face. She pulled off the bridal veil. She shook her head, "We'll just have to wait until after the baby gets here."

Emma sighed. Maybe it was a bad idea. She should've known that Regina was too concerned with appearances to go for it. She just thought that this would help Regina feel better about herself.

Now that she was in her 3rd trimester, she had developed a waddle with her walk. The morning sickness was gone but it left behind swollen feet and ankles, sore back, and constant fatigue. Regina had been fighting all of the above for the past month. Emma just wanted to help make her feel better.

"Oh come on Regina! You looked really beautiful in that," Snow piped in. Emma had to wince at her excited tone.

Regina just glared at Snow before stomping into the changing room. Snow had found out about her pregnancy just a couple of months after Regina. Now she was all about the two of them being pregnant buddies together.

Emma herself had been too caught up with her own family to really think about the fact that she was having a brother who would be roughly the same age as her child. She had to admit it stung a little. But she was still too excited about her own family to really let it bug her too much.

Grace fit into the family like a glove. She was a special child who'd been through a rough patch just like Henry had. She was doing well in school, she was sweet and loving, and Regina had told Emma she was close to saying that M word with them. The two of them had even begun to talk about making her a permanent member of the family.

And Emma could never imagine that a mansion could feel like home. She never saw herself living in a place like that. Not even in her dreams. But it did. Because it was her family she was coming home too.

Everyday she woke up smiling and ready for what the day was going to bring her. She would hurry home from work with one thing on her mind; get home fast! And every night she wrapped her arms around her fiance's belly and snuggled close to her while they talked about their day and their children. For Emma, it was true bliss.

But since Regina was feeling the pregnancy blues so strongly, Emma thought that her planning the wedding would get her in a better mood. It seemed to have been a mistake. She walked into the dressing room and leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry."

"For what dear?" Regina answered absentmindedly as she struggled to get her shoes on around her belly.

"For this," Emma waved her hand around. "I just thought that planning the wedding of the century would help take your mind off of all the other things."

"Like weighing 200 pounds?"

"Yeah," Emma answered then thought over what she'd just said. "I don't mean you're fat. You're beautiful no matter what size you are."

Regina's eyes narrowed, "This isn't making me feel any better about you or me dear."

"I'm just saying," Emma held up her hand. "I know you've been tired and all. I just thought the party would help occupy your mind. We do have a baby coming. And not much time before it'll be all baby all the time."

"Are you saying you're regretting it?"

"Never. Not even a little bit. Not even at all. I love you, this baby, Henry, and now Grace. I love our family. I think it's the coolest one in the world. And I can promise you I've been through a lot of families," Emma pulled Regina into her arms.

Regina reluctantly let herself be pulled into her embrace. "I'm not sure how that makes me feel. But I know I'd rather wait until after the baby for this. I don't want my wedding pictures showing a whale waddling down the aisle."

"Fine!" Emma sealed the deal with a kiss. "Just don't make me wait too long," she tucked a stray strand of hair behind Regina's ear. Then she pressed her lips firmly but tenderly to hers.

They were still kissing when the curtain opened and Snow walked in, "Regina I found a few more I'm sure you'd love."

Emma gaped at her mother. "Snow! Privacy!"

Regina just rolled her eyes, "I gave up trying with that one years ago. It's a lost cause."

"What'd I do?"

Regina just walked or rather waddled out with as much regal dignity as an elephant in a glass shop.

"We've decided to wait for the wedding until after the baby. Regina doesn't want all the wedding pictures to show her looking 200 pounds," Emma started to follow her out.

"Who cares about that? It's about the two of you being in love and showing it to the world. We're royalty Emma. Everyone will expect to see their princess getting married. It's going to be bigger than watching Lady Di and Prince Charles."

Emma turned and looked at her mother, "Who?"


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

Grace got her things ready to go. It was Sarah's turn to host the sleepover. Suffice it to say, she wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

Sarah had been sucking up to Henry lately. She'd ask him 1000001 questions about Regina that Grace wasn't comfortable with.

Henry was so eager for the attention, he'd pretty much tell anyone anything. He seemed to have inherited what Regina referred to as Emma's foot in mouth disease. He would just go on and on even when no one was listening. It's what contributed to him being an outcast at school.

Living with her Papa, Grace understood the importance of fitting in so as not to stand out. She preferred having friends rather than being ostracized. Even if that included putting up with a lot of things she wasn't particularly happy with.

Emma stuck her head in the door, "You ready kid?"

Grace jumped up. "Yeah. I'm coming," Grace grabbed her bag and her sleeping bag. She followed Emma out.

Grace ran to Regina and told her goodbye. She gave her a hug and promised that she had their phone number memorized if she needed anything. She also assured her that she had her phone with her.

She had been going to these sleepovers for months and yet Regina still gave her the same rundown every time it was Grace's turn at someone else's house. But she didn't mind. It made her feel wanted and like someone was looking out for her.

Grace ran out to the bug where Emma was already waiting. Regina didn't like them driving around in the bug but she also didn't want Emma driving her car. Emma refused to get rid of or trade her car for something else so the two of them had come to a standoff. Regina would ignore the car as long as they spent as little time in it as possible.

Emma kept up a stream of random chatter as she tended to do – well always. Grace didn't mind that either. It was less time for her to spend inside her head. They pulled up to Sarah's and Emma walked her up to the door even though Grace was 12 and quite capable of walking the 5 feet from the car to the front door herself. Emma gave her a hug and a have a good time as the door was opened and Grace was let in.

Grace walked down into the den where most of the girls already were. When she got down the stairs the room grew quiet.

Grace looked around confused. She dropped her bags over by the door and stood around nervously.

Sarah stood and pointed to an empty space right in front of her. Grace gulped and grabbed the seat. Sarah crossed her arms and looked down at her with a serious expression, "We have to talk."

Grace looked around at all the girls. They all avoided eye contact. "What about?"

Sarah began pacing. She clasped her hands behind her back and put her head down as if she contemplating deep thoughts. She stopped, turned, and faced Grace. "Are you aware that your Father was in jail just before he was placed in the nut house?"

Grace's face reddened. She set her jaw. "It's not a nut house. It's a place to help him deal with issues."

Sarah wasn't impressed. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "Answer the question!"

Grace blinked back tears that were starting to prick her eyes. "Yes I'm aware," she ground out through her teeth. She put her head down and began wringing her hands.

"What was he in for?"

Grace looked up confused. She had no idea where this was going but she already didn't like it. "I don't know."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at her and puckered her lips, "Hmm."

Grace was already regretting coming here. She wished she'd thought up a good excuse to skip out. But then they'd just corner her in school anyway so she'd rather deal with them here. "Look, I thought we were going to work on our routine. Why don't we just do that?" Grace hoped to distract the girls who were all sitting in rapt attention to whatever Sarah had up her sleeve.

Sarah wasn't moved. "You know that Emma's the sheriff right?"

Grace stood and moved toward the door. All it took was one phone call and Emma and Regina would come and get her. "Of course I know that! What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means she's the one who arrested him. And she's the one who put him in the nut house. And now you live with her," Sarah accused.

Grace colored as if she was guilty of something but didn't know what. She knew all of this already. She wasn't going to rehash some of the worst days of her life. "I think I'll just head home," she stooped to gather her things.

Sarah blocked her. "How far along is the Evil Queen?"

Grace looked to the other girls again for help. Again, they just turned away. They weren't going to go against Sarah. "She's almost 22 weeks. She's taking us all with her when she has her ultrasound," Grace's voice came out really weak. She was already feeling ill. She just wanted to go home.

Sarah nodded, "And when did your dad go into the nut house?"

At first, Grace bristled. She didn't like what Sarah was implying. Then she remembered the story that her Papa had told her the first time she'd been allowed to see him. He said he had hurt the Queen. He had broken her into little pieces and that was why he'd had to leave.

Grace felt sick to her stomach. Her chest began to heave as her breathing sped up. She turned and ran from the room. When she got upstairs she ran out of the house. Her tears were falling faster now. Almost blinding her. But she didn't stop until she got home.

She ran to the back of the house where the door was usually unlocked during the day. She took a moment to wipe her face. She used the backs of her hands to swipe the tears away. Then she ran inside and slammed the door.

Regina was in the kitchen getting dinner ready. She looked up surprised, "Grace what are you doing here?"

Grace's face crumbled. Her throat closed up as the tears seeped from her eyes once again.

Regina's face became alarmed. She started to walk over to her but Grace shook her head and she stopped walking. "Grace what happened?"

By this time Emma and Henry had come from the den. They stood quietly taking in the scene. "Kid, what's going on?"

Regina's image blurred as Grace's tears pooled in her eyes. She angrily wiped at her face. "Who's the father?"

Regina's head went back in surprise, "What?"

"It's my Papa isn't it? He said - ," Grace's voice broke. She wiped at her face once more.

Regina's eyes had widened and she put her hands upon her now prominent baby bump. Emma went to her and put her arms around her. Regina buried her face in the crook between her neck and shoulder.

Grace's eyes followed her gestures. And the fact that she didn't immediately protest wasn't lost to her. "He said he broke you into pieces. The baby is his, isn't it?"


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

Emma stepped forward, "Kid, look - ."

Grace shook her head violently. "No! I want the truth. Tell me! It's his isn't it?"

Henry's mouth opened and closed a few times before he moved forward. "Mom?" He'd had no idea who the father was. But since both his Mothers seemed to feel as if it wasn't important, he'd figured he'd just go along with it. In the end, he agreed with them. It was going to be their baby and that was all that mattered. But Grace's dad? He just didn't understand it.

Regina pulled away from Emma. She wiped the tears that had started to fall from her face. She turned to her children and spoke more calmly than Emma had thought possible. "Why don't we go into the den, shall we?"

Henry and Grace looked at one another. They were both lost for what else to say or do so they silently complied.

The family gathered themselves together. Emma sat holding Regina and supporting her with an arm around her back. Grace sat on the opposite end of the sofa from them and Henry sat on the armchair facing them.

For a long time no one said anything. There was an occasional hiccup from Grace or Regina but aside from that the room was deathly still.

Finally Regina gathered herself. She turned sideways to face the children. "We don't know who the Father is."

Henry's brow furrowed in confusion, "What? How can you not know – that?" They had taken sex ed years ago. Henry was aware of how things worked between a man and a woman.

Emma took over for Regina. She began to run her hand up and down her back, "Because there were two of them," Emma ignored the stunned looks across the kid's faces. "We're not sure who the father is. But Grace is right. One of them was her father."

Grace's face crumbled. All hopes that this was just a horrible nightmare had just gone out the window. She opened her mouth repeatedly but nothing would come out. The tears poured down her face. Grace didn't think she'd ever stop.

Regina started to put her hand out to her but Grace shied away from her. Regina looked hurt but she just bit her lip and said nothing more as tears continued to make their way down both of their faces. Their misery was palpable. Emma grabbed kleenex and handed some to Regina. Then she rose and handed some over to Grace. She took them and held them alternating wiping at her face and nose and shredding them with her hands. Emma went back and sat behind Regina stroking her hair.

Henry was still lost. He couldn't believe his Mom had been with more than one man. "But how - ?"

Regina looked over to Henry and realized he'd gotten the wrong impression. "It wasn't voluntary Henry."

Henry stared at his Mom puzzled. "What do you mean it wasn't voluntary?"

"It was rape," Grace stated as just a matter of fact. She sat staring straight ahead. Tears silently coursed down her cheeks but they were starting to dry up. She didn't bother wiping them away. She was beginning to feel numb. And for her that was a good thing. Anything was preferable to the realization that her world had just crashed around her feet. Again.

Henry flinched at the word. "What?" He looked at his Mom with something akin to horror. "Mom?"

Regina nodded before turning and burying her head in Emma's shoulder again. Emma held her as close to her as Regina's belly allowed. She ran her hand up and down her back trying to impart as much comfort as she could while forcing herself to hold strong. This wasn't the time for her to break down. Regina and the kids needed her.

Henry knew what rape was. It was something that no man was ever to do to a woman. They had been drilled about it in their sex ed class. It was the responsibility of the man to get the woman's consent before touching her in anyway. Even for a kiss. Not doing so was one of the most heinous acts that a man could do to a woman. And now he finds out that it had happened to his Mom. "When?"

Emma had been holding onto a trembling Regina. She was trying to get her trembling to stop and comfort her in anyway she could. "It was the night that your Mom called me to come and get you. And the next day Grace came to live with us."

Both children of course remembered that time. Henry couldn't believe that he'd been there and slept through the whole thing. Why didn't his Mother cry out for him to help? He could have done something. He would've run and gotten Emma to help his Mom and none of this would've happened. He felt anger, guilt, shame, and embarrassment well up inside of him. Anger at himself for not being more aware and at the men who had hurt his Mom, guilt for not stopping it, and shame and embarrassment that he had slept through his Mom being brutalized.

Grace on the other hand was reminded of waking up and finding her Dad missing. It wasn't completely unusual for her to not know where he was at all times but he did usually try to be around while she was awake. After the curse it had been important to both of them not to be separated but she was aware that sometimes he left the house after she was in bed. She didn't want to get too worried about him with no information to go on so she'd gone off to school that morning filled with worry. But it hadn't escalated into dread until going outside and being stopped by Emma before she brought her home.

Now she had to find her out Dad had done – that. It was evil. And it was real. Regina's stomach was really big. There was no denying that at all. She had been excited about going with the family and seeing the ultrasound for the first time. She had kinda hoped that the baby would turn out to be a girl. Now she couldn't wrap her mind around Regina keeping the baby after that. Let alone the fact that it was either her brother or sister. How could Regina look at her and not hate her too? Right now she hated herself for carrying the same genes as her father. And for still loving him anyway.

Regina raised her head from her position of safety in Emma's arms. She looked over at her children. This was never what she wanted. She had no idea how Grace had found this out. But it had been a secret she had prepared to take with her to the grave. Now it was here. And watching the horror and pain on her children's faces just tore her up inside. She looked at the each of the kids, "Is there anything you want to ask?"

Henry, the one person who you should never ask that question of, was silent. He shook his head and stared straight ahead. But his eyes kept sliding over to his Mom's stomach and then he'd quickly avert them again.

Grace just looked defeated. She had nothing left to give.

Regina looked at Emma who shrugged.

Regina's tongue darted out as she tried to gather her thoughts together. She had to remind herself that right now her kids needed her. She turned to Grace, "I want you to know and understand this in no way changes anything. Nor how we see you in this family. We love you Grace. Please, never doubt that."

Grace's tears had stopped and now she was slumped back against the pillows spent. She had no response to give her. She knew Regina was just trying to reassure her that everything was fine. But it wasn't. It never would be ever again. Grace rose and left the room.

Henry, Regina and Emma sat staring after her.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

After Grace left, Henry mumbled some excuse and left the room too. He headed upstairs. He stood outside of Grace's closed door for a minute. He wanted to knock. He raised his hand but he couldn't gather himself to do it. He walked past her room and into his.

He lay across the width of his bed. His head and legs dangled off the sides. He lay staring at nothing. After a while he slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grace heard someone outside her door. She didn't have anything in her left to request them to leave. She just lay in the silence and the dark and waited. The steps faded away and then she heard a door close.

She shut her eyes. And faded into the black peaceful oblivion.

SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ S Q SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ

Emma and Regina sat in the den together. Emma had gathered Regina up into her arms and Regina lay back against her front. Emma's hands rubbed across the baby bump absently.

"Who would tell her such a thing?" Regina had thought that what had happened had been kept in the family. Obviously someone had talked about something. She turned slightly so that she could see Emma's face behind her. "You didn't say anything did you?"

Emma was insulted, "Of course not! I'd never do anything like that!"

"Not even to your Mother? You know that woman can't keep a secret to save her soul," Regina's life had enough scars to bear out that fact.

Emma huffed, "Regina she would never tell anyone," Regina rounded on her and Emma held up her hands in supplication. "I know she didn't do this. You can ask her if you want but I trust her. She wouldn't hurt this family that way. And outside of us, Ruby and Granny are the only ones who know. And I really doubt they said anything."

Regina faced forward again, her face still held in a scowl. "Then how did she find out? I never wanted them to know. I was never going to say a word to any of them." Regina began to silently cry. She looked down at her bulging belly. "Now we're going to have to explain this to a baby." Her crying started up even harder than before, "How in the hell are we going to do that?"

Emma just wrapped her arms around her tighter. "Like we always do. As a family."

SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF SMF

After spending time curled into Emma on the sofa, Regina went into the kitchen mumbling needing to finish dinner. Emma knew she needed something to occupy herself with so she pulled up a stool and sat and watched.

She went upstairs to check on the kids. Henry was out cold. She checked on Grace next. Her heart broke as she saw the child still crying even in her sleep. Emma just tucked her in tighter and planted a soft kiss on her head. She left the room quietly and went back downstairs.

Regina was in the kitchen sitting on a stool crying. Emma began putting the things she had taken out for dinner away. Obviously no one was hungry. After a while, Regina stood and began helping her. As if by unspoken agreement, both women finished cleaning the kitchen and then went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henry awoke to total darkness. He was lying in his bed confused until the day came flooding back at him. He got a little anxious and needed to see his Mom. He almost ran to her room before remembering that Emma was in there with her.

Normally his Mom didn't mind if he needed her at night. But these circumstances were far from normal. He raised his hand and gave a small knock. When he heard nothing, he gingerly opened the door and walked in quietly.

He was staring down at his Mom trying to make sure she was okay when she jolted awake. He gave a small groan and blushed. He'd forgotten she was a light sleeper.

"Henry," Regina propped herself up on her elbows. There was enough light coming from the bathroom for her to see him clearly. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm okay," Henry began shifting from foot to foot. He hadn't slept with his Mom in a long time. He knew he was supposed to be a man now but – he really didn't feel like one. Not in this moment at least, "Umm, are you okay?"

Regina knew he was fishing for something. She lifted up the covers, "come here."

Henry didn't need anymore prompting. He climbed over his Mom and in between the sheets. He wrapped his arm around what was left of her waist while leaning his head on her shoulder. He inhaled the fresh scent of apple and something else that he couldn't put his finger on but was all his Mom nonetheless. It was homemade chicken soup and lying in her bed watching tv when he didn't feel well. It was waking from nightmares to steaming cups of warm milk mixed with lavender and honey. It his childhood. It was his comfort.

Regina kissed him on his head. She ran her fingers through his hair, "I'm better now that I have my little prince to protect me."

Henry knew it was silly for him to feel this way. He smiled over at his Mom before returning her kiss. He snuggled closer and fell promptly back to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Emma awoke from her restless sleep just in time to catch the tail end of the exchange. She frowned as she looked across at Regina who was running her fingers through Henry's hair as he slept, "Don't you think this is a little weird?"

Regina had transferred her gaze from their son over to Emma. "What's weird?"

Emma gestured toward Henry, "I mean, he's a boy."

Regina gave a small chuckle, "And that means he's not allowed to need his Mothers?"

Emma continued frowning, "You know that's not what I'm talking about. I mean doesn't this hurt his manhood. He's almost 12. I'm not so sure it's a good idea for him to be sleeping with 2 women."

Now Regina returned her frown, "There's nothing wrong with a boy feeling vulnerable and needing some comfort from his Moms. And trust me, there's nothing wrong with Henry's 'manhood'. He's been in love with half of his female teachers since he was old enough for school. He used to follow Ruby around with his tongue hanging out like she hung the moon. He even had a crush on your Mother for a while.

Emma scrunched her nose, "That doesn't make this any better. And I really didn't need those images in my head," Emma's mouth filled with a sour taste.

Regina had just leaned over and kissed him while chuckling away at Emma. They'd finally all fallen asleep together shortly thereafter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO

When Emma awoke the next time it was to find Henry laying across her and Regina. She turned her head to face Regina but the laughter that was bubbling up died in her throat.

Regina was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling, "I can't do this."

Emma didn't need to ask what she was talking about. "We already are doing this."

Regina ran her fingers through her hair, "It wasn't supposed to be like this," Regina began crying softly.

Emma extricated herself from Henry as gently as she could. She rose and came around to Regina's side of the bed. She pulled back the covers and climbed in turning Regina onto her side in a spooning position, "Hey, no matter what, one thing I've learned about this family is that can't doesn't really exist with us. We are doing this. And it's gonna be one helluva ride," she smiled at Regina before kissing her on her cheek. She rubbed her back until her crying had subsided.

She swept "No one ever said it was going to be easy. But I do know this was meant to be," she whispered as she intertwined their fingers.

"I'm glad you're here with me," Regina said softly.

Emma knew Henry wasn't the only one who needed comfort. She pressed herself as tight against Regina as she could. This time their sleep remained peaceful.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

Grace woke up with her head pounding and her throat completely dry. As she moved her muscles protested and she groaned as little spikes of pain shot throughout her system.

She moved slowly to sit up on the edge of her bed. Then she stood and began to make her way to the bathroom.

She poured herself a glass of water from the tap to help quench her thirst. She grimaced at the taste of the water but it was still better to her than going downstairs and facing everyone.

She went through her morning routine quickly. The cool water from the shower had helped alleviate her headache so now it was nothing more than a dull ache that she could ignore.

She changed into pajama bottoms and a tank top. She momentarily thought about food but then decided against it. She really wasn't hungry anyway. And despite not being able to remember when she'd last eaten she knew her stomach really couldn't handle anything.

She had just climbed back into bed when there was a light knock. Regina poked her head in, and being satisfied that Grace was awake decided to come inside.

Regina had anxiously awaited any signs of life from Grace's room. When she'd heard the shower go off she took the opportunity to go and check on her. "Hi sweetie," she carried a tray with a muffin and some apple juice on it. She had also remembered to include some aspirin. She was sure Grace had woken up with the same splitting headache she'd had from all her crying. She put the tray on one of the end tables, "How are you?"

Grace averted her gaze. It was hard looking at Regina. Not because she was angry with her. But the revelations from yesterday were just too close. It was difficult seeing her pronounced baby bump and knowing how it got there. Her pain was still raw and she was just so tired.

She was tired of being the grown up. Tired of having to take care of her Father. Tired of having to try and make up for his behavior to everyone around her. And now this. Being the daughter of a rapist. She had no idea how she'd ever live this one down.

Regina caught the way that Grace was trying hard not to look at her. Or rather at her belly. She sat on the edge of Grace's bed. She angled her head until it was directly in Grace's line of sight. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Grace gritted out from between her teeth.

Regina nodded. "I know yesterday was a shock." Grace snorted. "I want you to know that this is your home. Always. And the most important thing is for you kids to feel safe," Regina paused. When Grace remained quiet she continued, "Is there anything you want to ask me? Or anything you want to talk about?"

"No."

"Grace - ," Regina began before she was interrupted.

Grace jumped out of bed and turned on Regina, "How can you do this?!" Grace yelled angrily. "You're just going to have his baby and act like nothing ever happened?!"

Regina inclined her head and took a deep steadying breath. She rested her hands on her knees as she looked up at Grace, "Because this is my baby. And it will be our baby." Grace crossed her arms and averted her head. She set her jaw but Regina rose and grabbed her by her chin forcing her to make eye contact. "This baby is innocent Grace. There's no shame on this baby."

Tears silently made their way down Grace's face. She closed her eyes and used the back of her hand to wipe at her face. Regina leaned over her and grabbed some tissues from the box. She handed them over to Grace who took them gratefully, "How can you not hate it? How can you not hate me?" she finished in a whisper.

Regina's heart clenched. She steered her back over to the bed where they both took a seat. "Because this baby is not your father. And I don't look at you and see his face. I only see a sweet little girl who's been carrying a weight bigger than she is for way too long."

Grace crumbled and sagged into Regina's side. "I hate him."

Regina stroked her hair, "I don't."

Grace gasped and pulled back from her. She sat openly gaping at Regina, "How can you say that?"

Regina gave her a sad smile. She leaned over and kissed her, "Because he gave me you." She wiped at an errant tear that had fallen down her face, "and in a way, he also gave me Emma. It's because of him that we're all together. So I can't hate him when he's given me some of the best things in my life." Regina tapped the end of Grace's nose, "You, this baby, Emma. We're now going to be a family."

"That doesn't mean that I'm not still angry or hurt by what he did. He did hurt me," she confessed softly. "But it was you, Emma, Henry, and even this baby that helped put me back together again. I love all of you. When you're a Mom you'll come to understand that you love all your children even when you don't always like them that much."

"I still wish it never happened," Grace confessed.

Regina shifted them until they were lying side by side. Grace's head was on her shoulder and she ran her hands through her hair trying to impart as much comfort as she could. "I hate the way it happened. But I don't regret having this baby. I can't wait to meet him – or her," she pressed a finger into Grace's belly.

Grace gave her a small smile. Her tears had slowed but they weren't completely gone yet. "It looks like it wants to get out too," the two looked down at Regina's belly where the baby was actively pushing his hands and legs in and out.

Regina raised her shirt so that they could get a better look. They each shared a smile.

"Does that hurt?" Grace asked as she traced the outlines of a foot pushing its way through.

"Sometimes," Regina admitted. "Sometimes it picks a really uncomfortable spot and just kicks away. But even when it hurts it's a comfort." At Grace's curious look she answered, "It lets me know that everything's just fine. The baby's fine. And doing what it needs to do to be healthy until we can get it here. And it makes me feel really connected to something that's bigger than myself."

A sad cloud passed over Grace's face. Regina understood. It would take time for them all to heal. And in the meantime, they all had one another. And for now that was enough.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

Grace had refused to go to school the next morning. Since she had reluctantly rejoined the family later in the afternoon after their chat Regina saw no harm in letting her take a personal day.

When the personal day began to look like it might snowball into a personal year Regina put her foot down.

"I won't go! And you can't make me!" Grace screamed before slamming the door in their faces. Emma heard the obvious sound of a lock being turned.

Regina turned to Emma and sighed. Emma just looked blankly back at Regina before shrugging and walking away.

Regina followed her into the kitchen. She began to pull out things for breakfast. Emma helped as well as she could. "We can't allow this to keep going on."

"We can't drag her out by her hair either," Emma shrugged. "A few more days at home won't hurt I guess. She's got really good grades. Better than I ever had."

"That's not the point Emma," Regina turned on her in frustration. "Every day she doesn't face whatever she's hiding from just makes it easier for her to never gain the courage to do so. Until it becomes too late. And she'll end up running and hiding forever instead of standing up," Regina whisked the eggs thoughtfully. "I just wish I knew how to help her more."

"You're doing a great job babe," Emma came around and clasped her arms around Regina's waist. Regina leaned back into her, "At least she's back being a part of the fold again. You did that," she nuzzled the side of Regina's neck.

After the chat between Grace and Regina, she'd come down and rejoined the family. But when the family began thinking out loud of going to Granny's for dinner, she'd had another meltdown. She'd screamed and refused to leave the house. That had been days ago. And nothing was getting better.

"Yeah, maybe," Regina mumbled absently.

"There's no maybe about it. If things don't change in a few days then I think it's time we talk to Archie. So stop worrying. I'm sure it won't come to that."

Regina nodded. She went back to continuing with breakfast. Once it was ready she told Emma to get the kids.

Henry was already on his way down while she was on her way up. She gave him a quick peck and a good morning but kept walking. When she made it up to Grace's room she knocked and called through the door that breakfast was ready.

"I'm not hungry!" Grace yelled through the closed door.

The next thing Emma heard was the stereo being turned up loudly. She shook her head and walked away. She'd let Regina deal with this part. She was better at it anyway.

After breakfast Regina knocked on Grace's door and called out that they were leaving. Even though she didn't like it, she did have an entire town to run.

She made her way back downstairs to Henry. They walked out and she locked the door behind her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Henry asked as they got into the car.

"Of course. She just needs a little time is all," Regina gave him a reassuring smile. She started the car but let it idle as she looked over at her son. He really was growing into quite the young man. She tilted her head to the side as she regarded him thoughtfully, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Mom." When she continued to inspect him, he smiled and shrugged. "It's still weird. But you're right. It's our baby and no one else's business. And we're a family now. We have each other's backs no matter what."

Regina's face lit up as she smiled brightly. She leaned over and grabbed Henry's face. She peppered it with kisses until he pushed her away giggling.

"Now I've got cooties," he complained through his grin as he made a big show of wiping his face down. "I'm pretty sure I'm too old for this."

Regina snorted and ruffled his hair before putting the car in drive. "You're always going to be my baby boy. And you never get too old to be loved by your Mother."

The two exchanged a smile before driving off.

-RQ-

Regina had spent a distracted day at work. She was still waiting for the other shoe to drop as far as the townspeople were concerned. In this small town, there wasn't much else to do but gossip. And unfortunately everyone had an opinion. It was only a matter of time before word spread about the rape.

She cringed at the thought of strangers passing judgment against her baby. The baby was an innocent. Just like she'd told Grace before, there was no sin over this baby's head.

Being a Queen, especially the Evil Queen, meant there was always someone ready to take her head and try to grab what was hers. That meant she'd had to be strategic in all of her dealings. And being a powerful sorceress sure didn't hurt either.

Finally at 4 she gave up the ghost. She shut things down and headed home. But first there was something she had to do.

RQ

"The door," she yelled out as she continued scrolling through her texts.

When the bell continued to sound she yelled out louder, "Will one of you get the door?!" When it still continued she growled and jumped up from her comfortable seat in the recliner and stomped over to it. "Don't worry! I'll answer it like I do everything else around here!" She shook her head as she stomped over to the door. Her parents were just plain lazy. She knew they were around here somewhere. They were probably just hiding out like they normally did. She really wished she could just fire them and get better parents.

She pulled the door open with a "What?!" Her eyes widened and her heart began to pound excitedly as she saw who was at her door. "My Queen," she gushed.

Regina strode past her and entered without being asked. "Hello Sarah," she greeted frostily as she passed by her. She turned and crossed her arms as she frowned over at the girl.

Sarah looked past her and frowned at her Mother who was finally making her way toward the front. "I got it already!" she snapped. "You can go back to doing the nothing you were doing the entire time the Queen had to wait for you to get here," she openly glared at her Mother.

Regina turned and looked back and forth between the surprised parent and the glaring child.

"I was on my way - ," her Mother tried to defend herself.

Regina stepped in before things got too far off track. She hadn't come here for this crap. She smiled over at the flustered woman, "And I'm sorry to interrupt all of you. I just needed to speak to Sarah.

Regina threw Sarah a glance before walking into the living room and taking a seat. She frowned at the low seating. With her belly getting bigger she knew she was going to have problems getting back up. She motioned for Sarah to have a seat across from her.

Sarah raced into a seat and plopped down rather ungracefully for Regina's tastes. She smiled brightly over at her.

"How have you been Sarah?" Regina asked studying the girl in front of her. The girl was obviously flattered and eager to please her. She knew she could use that to her advantage.

Sarah cleared her throat and then sat up straight. She crossed her legs nonchalantly and held her chin up higher. "I'm doing well. And yourself?"

"Not so good," Regina didn't want to play games. The sooner this conversation was over was hopefully the sooner her life could get back to some semblance of order. "Were you aware that Grace came home from your slumber party in tears?"

Sarah colored as her eyes darted around wildly. "Well - ."

"It seems she got some disturbing news that led her to a conclusion that she should never have had to deal with," Regina watched as Sarah grew even redder. "I suspect it's also the reason she's refusing to return to school."

"We only asked a few questions."

Regina lifted her brow, "We? Or you?"

Sarah remained stubborn. "We were all here. We were just curious about - ," her eyes wandered down to Regina's bulging belly before moving off onto the side. "We were curious as to where her father was and why."

Regina could see this was going to be tricky. "You know, being the Queen isn't all about getting what you want all the time. It's actually a pretty dangerous job," she licked her lips and pulled her hair over her shoulder.

Sarah perked up and perched at the edge of her seat.

"I had to ensure that my subjects stayed loyal to me. Or else they'd have my head. Sure, there's always the threat of death to help that along. But I also had to learn to be diplomatic. And knowledge is the key to diplomacy. Which meant having people I could trust around me to be my eyes and ears when I was unable to in order to gain access to vital information to keep myself protected. Trust is a symbiotic relationship. And the only way to gain someone's trust is by being a true friend to them. Respecting them, honoring them. Making sure that they understand they mean as much to you as you want to mean to them."

Sarah sighed as she saw where this was heading. "I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought it was curious that you got pregnant and her father left town at the same time."

Regina nodded. She was sure it was a lot more than that. Sarah thought that pulling rank was a good way to govern. But it was Caesar's best friend who'd dealt him his dying blow after setting him up. "Your court should always be made up of women who can help make your life easier. But they won't bother with having your back if you mistreat them."

"Grace is a great girl. And she didn't deserve being ambushed by her own friends. I can't stop her from being friends with you if she wants to continue. But you will no longer be welcome around me, my family, or my home if I hear anymore about her being hurt by you." Regina locked eyes with her as she shook her head, "That I will not allow."

Sarah continued to be quiet as Regina grasped the arms of the chair and hoisted herself out of it. "I expect you to do the right thing. And I trust that you already know what that is."

Regina left without bothering to say anything more. But she noted happily that by the time they sat down to dinner, Grace was back to her usual sweet self.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

Grace went back to school the day after she'd received an unexpected yet surprising in a good way phone call from Sarah. Sarah had explained how she was one of her best friends and that no matter what she'd have her back because that's what besties did. For some reason Grace had accepted that for as much of an apology as Sarah was capable of giving. She wasn't one to hold grudges. And she could hear the echo of sincerity in Sarah's words. So she'd taken a leap and gone back to school.

It had been great. Sarah had thrown an arm around her shoulder and announced that they were going to her house after school to practice. All of the girls had crowded around her. And no one gave her any odd looks or said anything mean or rude to her. In no time at all, she had gotten back into the groove of things. And with Sarah openly stating that she was one of her new besties everyone knew that if they even dared mess with her Sarah would rain hell down on them. And that was something no one wanted to have happen.

A few weeks later and suddenly it was the day of the ultrasound. Emma had picked her and Henry up from school before their last class. They had promised the kids a long time ago that they could be there when they found out the sex of the baby. Everyone was excited to find out what it was. And Emma had sworn the kids to secrecy from Regina as she took up bets about what it could be. The odds were on it being a boy because she was so big. They were also sworn to secrecy under threat of a painful death to never repeat that to Regina.

Regina met them at the doctor's office. She was already waiting to be called to the back. She kissed them all as they came in and took seats around her.

They only had to wait for a couple of minutes before they were called to the back. Emma helped heave Regina upright. A little grunt escaped as she pulled her up. Regina glared at her before turning up her nose and walking behind the tech.

Regina had been advised to wear something that would be easy to lift up. She had taken Grace with her 3 times already to be fitted for a new wardrobe because she was getting big so fast.

The tech had Regina lie back and lift her shirt before she squirted gel onto her belly. Grace couldn't believe the sight of the stretch marks. But her attention was instantly diverted as the sound of the baby's heartbeat began to boom throughout the room. "It's really fast."

"It's supposed to be that way," the tech smiled over at her. She adjusted the wand and then began to frown.

"What is it?" Regina asked as she looked between the tech and the screen trying to figure out what the problem was.

The tech shook her head and then laughed,"I'm afraid you've got stowaway on board Mom."

"Huh?" Emma asked. She was practically lying on top of Regina as she strained to make out what she was seeing on the screen.

"It seems there's two of them." Everyone gasped. "We missed the other fella because he was hiding the whole time."

"Fella? So it's a boy?" Henry asked excitedly. He and Emma high fived.

The tech began printing off pictures as she moved the wand to get different views. "This one is a boy," she said as she continued studying the screen. "And he's not shy either," she laughed as she pointed out how his legs were spread wide open. There were definitely 3 stems on that one.

"Now let's check the stowaway," she moved the wand some more trying to get a better angle for the other baby. Everyone held their breaths as they waited for the verdict. When the printouts began flowing they all crowded even closer. "And this one's a girl."

Grace threw her hands in the air as she danced around, "I won!" She turned to Emma, "That means you have to pay up."

"The bet was is it a girl or a boy? Not is it a boy and a girl? Anyway, Henry and I won just as equally as you did. So technically no one won. It was a tie," Emma explained.

The tech handed Regina some wipes to clean off her stomach. She left the family alone after instructing them that they could pay for the printouts up front.

"I sincerely hope you were not betting on children with children Ms. Swan," Emma gulped at the use of her surname. "Having a healthy baby is all that matters," she said as she looked intensely at everyone.

Everyone quieted down as Emma helped Regina sit up. "Yeah, kids. Let that be a lesson to both of you. All that matters is that everyone's healthy."

Regina stood up and began waddling out the room.

"What about your bet with Ruby and Granny? And your side bet with Grandma and Grandpa?" Henry asked as they followed along behind.

"You know in prison snitches get stitches. You gotta learn to keep it on the d.l. kid," Emma shushed him before herding them out the door.

Regina paid for the prints and handed a few out to everyone to keep. She kept hers tucked away inside of the envelope. "You're going to have to remind me to get more baby books."

"There's already going to be some at the baby shower Mom," Henry said as they made their way to the car.

Regina's head snapped around, "What baby shower?"

"The one that comes after the snitch gets their stitches out," Emma shook her head while frowning over at her son.

Regina filed the information away for later. Right now all she wanted to do was stare at her little jumping jacks. "I knew something was weird. Remember I said it's like he has 4 arms and 4 legs? There's no way he could've been all over the place by himself."

Emma grinned as she put the car into gear. Even though Granny's was barely a block away Regina and walking wasn't a winning combination these days. Her back, feet, ankles, and legs were all sore all the time.

Emma got out the car so the kids could climb out her side while they ran inside and picked up their order. Standing around cooking wasn't too high on Regina's list of to do's lately either.

Emma looked over at her fiancé. "Maybe it's time you start thinking about going on leave?"

"I'm only 6 months along Emma. There'll be plenty of downtime later. First I need to get things settled so that I can work from home and spend all the time I want with our baby. Or rather babies," she amended before grinning over at Emma. "What do you think about that?"

"Double fun but also double trouble but I'm sure we can handle it. We're stronger together right?" She held Regina's eyes before leaning in close to her.

"Right," Regina smiled just before Emma lowered her head further for a kiss. They were still kissing when the kids made their way back to the car.

"Gross. You know you're in public right?" Henry informed them with reddened cheeks.

Emma got out to let the kids in. "I'd suggest you get used to it. Cause I'm never letting that woman go." She and Regina exchanged grins.

When the family got home they popped in a movie. Regina had relented to letting them have dinner in the den. Something else they'd been doing alot of lately. There were no complaints from anyone though.

Emma and the kids had finished cleaning up when Regina cleared her throat.

"Grace dear, come here," she patted the cushion beside her.

Emma and Henry exchanged a look before Emma settled herself beside Regina. She wrapped her arm around Regina's lost waist and clasped her hand in hers. The two of them looked at Grace with solemn expressions on their faces that made Grace nervous.

Henry took a seat on the coffee table in front of them with a face that matched his Moms. It was really weird how he was more a combination of the two of them than he was of Emma and the picture of his Dad that he'd shown her.

Regina's tongue darted out as she moistened her lips. She swallowed as Grace tried to quell the churning in her stomach. She was really starting to hate their family talks.

"Grace, we've all been talking and we all agreed, that if you're okay with it, we'd like to make your situation permanent," everyone looked at her and waited for her answer.

"Permanent as in?"

"As in adoption. For you and Henry. Even though he's my biological son I gave him up. So now I have to adopt him back again," Emma explained. "We'd like to do the same with you since your Dad won't be coming back."

"Yes," Grace squeaked out. It was already something she'd been thinking about herself for a while. Ever since she'd accidentally called Regina Mom. She knew her Dad wouldn't be coming back. He'd already told her so before he left. She thought she'd hate living with the Evil Queen. But as far as she was concerned Regina may have been the Evil Queen once but now she was just like a Mother to her. Being with Regina and Emma was great. And even Henry was starting to grow on her. When she looked around her all she saw was love and home. She cleared her throat. "Yes. I'd like that too."

Regina and Emma pulled her into a tight hug. Henry jumped up and cheered before joining the hug circle.

"So I have something for you," Regina said as she turned to Emma. Emma got up and went into the Regina's study. She came back with 2 boxes that she handed over to Henry and Grace.

Inside each box was a bracelet. Grace's also contained a pair of matching teardrop earrings and a necklace. Hers had a rose gold chain while Henry's had a platinum chain connecting 4 stones together. On the clasp was an etching of an apple tree.

Grace recognized her birthstone and Regina's she knew also. She turned it over. On the backs were the names and birth dates of each family member.

Emma pulled out another one and fastened it to her wrist. "Your Mom and I have one too. She can't wear hers right now though because she's too big." Emma's head came up as soon as she heard what she'd said. She shrank back under the glare of Regina's frown.

"Anyway," Regina turned back to the kids. "It represents our family. And when the babies come I'm going to have theirs added to them."

Grace looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Thanks Mom," she said before launching herself at Regina again. Henry immediately joined in the hug again and Emma tentatively made her way back over as well.

It was a while before they all wanted to go their separate ways. Eventually they made their way up to bed.

After giving the kids goodnight kisses and hugs the two women turned to their room. Before entering Regina turned to Emma, "Just remember. I never forget."

Emma sighed and dropped her head. "Yeah, yeah."

XO

Before falling asleep, Grace fingered the bracelet on her wrist. She smiled at the memories that had brought them to this place.

When she had first come here it was because she'd had no choice. This was where everyone told her she had to go. She'd been so angry at her Dad for just leaving her without a fight.

But over time she'd come to love these people. And being here she no longer felt like she was someone's burden. She was home. And she was surrounded by family.

She felt safe here. And she felt loved. This was right. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

*****It's that time and we're at that place. The epilogue is all we have left. I'm really excited about finishing these fics. I'm the worst procrastinator in the world so this is actually pretty big for me. Plus i have tons more on the horizon. Be sure that you all check out the newbies. :D *****


	34. Epilogue

***** Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Belated I know but this is still my most favorite time of the year. I hope everyone had as great a holiday as I did. I love this time of year. The snow won't stop falling, the kids are asleep, and I have my toes warming up between my wife's legs. ;D For me, it tis a score! *****

**EPILOGUE**

Regina dragged herself into her house after a town meeting that lasted an hour longer than it should have. Life was so much simpler when the idiots were just under her spell and did as she told them instead of asking 1000 questions about things they never understood in the first place. And still didn't even after it was explained to them 1000 times over.

As the sounds from her den began to reach her ears, she instantly perked up. She put her coat away then stepped out of her heels. She quietly made her way to the back of the house.

"Ollie Ollie oxen free!" Emma cried out as she waved a cookie at their almost 1 year old son. "Come on Ollie. Come to Mama. That's such a good boy!" she crooned down to him. "Livie! Olivia, come to Mama baby!" When Olivia's head turned her way she waved at her frantically, "That's my girl," she nodded. "Come to Mama!"

Meanwhile Henry was on the other side waving a cookie at them also. "Ollie, Ollie come on boy. Come to Henny! Come on bro. Who's your big brother?" He turned to his baby sister, "Livie, Livie!" He placed his hands on his chest beating at it, "Come on Olive. Come on. Come to Henny!"

Regina had to stifle her laugh at the nickname the twins had given Henry as they'd learned to talk. They still had a hard time saying the r.

"No Liv," Grace joined in. "Us girls have to stick together. Come to sisser. Come on Ollie, come to your big sisser."

Oliver Hastings and Olivia Harper Swan Mills sat in the middle of the floor in the matching footie pajamas that Emma had had made especially for them. Oliver's was blue with a picture of a swan that had a crown on its head. It said Mommies Little Prince. Olivia's was purple with the same swan photo and hers read Mommies Little Princess. The two sat staring at the chaos around them. Their heads swung back and forth as they looked at their family members around them in confusion.

Regina stood out of their line of sight while she took in the state of her den. She grinned at the scene as warmth began to make its way into her chest and throughout her being. All the tension and weariness she'd felt moments ago disappeared as she took in her family in their family room.

There were pillows all over the floor. The babies should be in bed by now. But she had known when she'd left them with Emma that sticking to her schedule wasn't going to be big on her list. And even though the sweets past their bedtime gave her a slight frown, she still laughed as they all worked hard getting the kids to choose one or the other of them in another round of their neverending Baby Games.

Their competition of who could get the baby to do whatever first began even before they left the hospital. Henry had started the challenges after swearing Olivia had smiled at him. Regina was sure it was just gas but the rest of her family didn't care. They immediately began to set up competitions of who said their name first, who got them to talk, walk, or laugh first. Or any and everything in between. Most of the time it was harmless. But Regina had drawn then line when they wanted to see who could push the baby the farthest before it toppled over. She shook her head and stood her ground even as they swore the babies loved being pushed down the hallways.

The truth is everyone had stepped up in every way. They'd all helped to decorate the babies nursery that had sat unused the first months after bringing them home as Regina sat rocking in a chair and ordering them around until it was just so. The town accepted the family as a family from the moment Grace announced to her crowd that she and Henry were now officially Grace and Henry Swan Mills. Things had been perfect and the family had been allowed their peace.

It continued all through the delivery of the twins. Regina had been terrified all of the way until they had been placed in her arms. Until that moment she hadn't been sure she could love her children. The thought of her taking her own personal issues out on them terrified her. She'd squeezed her eyes shut tight and turned her head away as they were held up for her inspection not wanting to see their father when she looked at them.

But as a crying Emma brought them to her after they'd been cleaned up she'd gathered her courage and looked. Emma kissed their little heads and placed them in her arms, one after the other, making her heart immediately expand and flood with so much emotion that the ugly thoughts had quickly flown out of her head.

When she looked at their golden curls and big blue eyes all she could see were her beautiful children. It wasn't exactly difficult to figure out the father's identity from there. But she had been glad. This meant that Grace didn't have to feel anymore conflicted over the babies than necessary. That was a pain she was willing to bear alone for her children.

Olivia began to cry. Regina knew it was due to the over stimulating an already tired system.

"Aww, Mommy's here!" she came out from her hiding spot. Olivia immediately began to make her way to her Mommy on legs that were still a little unsteady. They had been walking for a couple of months now but they still resorted to crawling occasionally after a fall. Regina bent down to swoop her up, "Miss Swan, I certainly hope you're not using our children in another one of your Baby Games," Regina glared at her as she picked up her daughter and cuddled her close. She rubbed her back as she rocked her back and forth to comfort her.

"That would be Mrs. Swan Mills," she said as she bounced up and pointed her ring finger in the air. She kissed the ring which had a platinum band and a round cut diamond haloed by smaller cuts of everyone's birthstone. She loved to run around excitedly telling any and everyone about her beautiful 'wife' and kids every chance she got.

The two of them had been wed just after the twins had been born. Emma had thought that it would help legitimize the family as a complete unit. They had wanted a small wedding but once Snow got word that they had finalized a date that was that. People began inviting themselves and stopping the family here and there letting them know that they would be attending. Regina had at first been upset. But Emma had reminded her that they'd promised them at their town meeting that as long as they behaved they could come. And the town had held up their end of the bargain. The family had been allowed to live in peace. So they'd ended up moving the ceremony from underneath Regina's apple tree with only a few guests to having a large church wedding that from what they could tell the entire town showed up for.

Regina had taken one look at the crowd and at first been mortified. She just knew it was going to turn into a catastrophe. And their family would be turned into a spectacle. Which was why Henry and Grace, of all people, had had to calm her down right before the walk down the aisle.

Except it hadn't. They had been accepted just as anyone else. The town had come out in full force to support them. And they'd left the wedding reception that night drunk and with grins on their faces. Emma, sensing her nerves, had kissed her as she'd joined her at the altar even before the wedding started. "I think it's now safe to say the Evil Queen is dead, Mrs Swan Mills." From the moment they'd said their I Do's, they'd all lived on a high that lasted weeks.

Granny had caught the bouquet and everyone loved teasing her to no end about it. She pretended to hate it but a slight flush would come over her cheeks as she looked at a certain Marco.

They had taken a month long vacation with all of the kids for their honeymoon. Neither one of them wanted to leave them behind so they'd just made it a family thing. Regina had worked with Rumple to come up with a way for Grace to leave town without losing her memories. Thankfully things had worked out fine for all of them in that department. They'd toured Europe and rode the high speed train back and forth between London and Paris. They'd done the traditional sightseeing of the traditional places. But they still wanted more. Regina had vowed they'd all go back soon.

"The kids did it," Emma pointed at Grace and Henry. Henry and Grace 'hrpmhed!' and crossed their arms while glaring at Emma as they sat back trying to catch their breaths. "I just told them that since they're my babies they'd come to me over them anytime," she said as she reached for Ollie. She kissed the side of his head and jumped up. She went over to her wife and kissed her too before doing the same to their baby daughter.

"We were just trying to get them worn out. They didn't look ready for sleep."

Regina raised her eyebrow letting her know that her excuse wasn't working on her. "Is that why you're waving sugar in their faces when it's already an hour past their bedtime?" Emma reddened but still grinned sheepishly.

"Love you!" she crooned as she went in for another kiss. Regina tried to turn away but she grabbed her arm and refused to let go. She kept making kissing noises at her as she backed away and fell down onto the couch. "Gotcha!" Emma said as she collapsed beside her giggling wife. She instantly pinned her with her free arm and began kissing her and both of their babies.

"Gross," Grace got out of the way fast.

"You remember that when you want permission to go to that dance of yours with that Hansel boy," Emma told her. She and Regina shared a smile as Grace's cheeks reddened.

"Well, it's time to get these two on up to bed," Regina rose. On her way out the door she stopped long enough to kiss Henry and Grace. "Make sure you get this mess cleaned up before we get back down here."

Emma stuck her tongue out at the kids as she danced past them with Oliver. "And since I'm the one holding him that means I win."

Henry and Grace shook their heads at her retreating figure as they began clearing away the mess.

SMF

Regina and Emma stood in shock when they came back downstairs. "What's this?"

The kids stood back proudly. "I just put it in the oven," Grace shrugged nonchalantly.

Regina put her arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss. "Thank you my big baby girl."

"Hey, I'm the one who set the table," Henry chimed in.

Regina put her other arm around him, "and thank you too my big baby boy." Henry blushed as she kissed the side of his head. Then she frowned as she looked back and forth between them. "My goodness, you two are getting big." They used to stand just below her armpits. Now they both leaned their heads on her shoulder.

"That's what happens with kids, Mom," Emma ever the pragmatist jumped in before settling down in what had become her chair at the head of the table. "Let's eat." She grabbed a couple of slices of the pizza that Grace had laid out and dug in. Everyone else followed suit.

The family sat together enjoying their dinner and conversation. When they were done, Grace and Regina handled the cleanup while Emma and Henry made their customary rounds. They locked all of the doors and windows and made sure that everything was secure. It was a habit that Emma had taken up shortly after moving in. Henry had joined her giving the two of them time to go over their day and bond as they made sure their family was safe at night.

SMF

Emma and Regina were fast asleep in each others arms as they were awakened by a loud knocking. The twins began screaming and they raced into their room. Regina ran to the kids and Emma ran to the other side of the room where the commotion had happened. She shut the window that had flown open. "Your apple tree is that same one from Poltergeist," she said as she closed and locked the offending window. She surreptitiously took a walk downstairs. She did another security check from the bottom floor to the top before going back up to the nursery. She took Olivia from Regina to comfort her.

Regina rolled her eyes as she rocked Oliver back and forth. "It's okay baby. Mommy's are here." She looked at Emma, "I think we're having company tonight."

Emma nodded and the 4 of them padded their way down to their bedroom. They climbed into bed and laid the twins out between them. They lounged beside them staring down at the two little miracles that had brought their family together. A few minutes of rubbing their backs later and the babies had fallen back to sleep.

Grace and Henry appeared sleepily in the doorway. "What was that?" Henry rubbed at his eyes.

Regina laughed at his bed hair which was sticking straight up. "It was nothing. Just a window that wasn't closed the right way. You two can go back to bed. We've got the babies."

Grace and Henry looked at one another. Then they looked longingly back at their Moms.

Regina looked at Emma knowingly and smiled. Emma was already scooting over by the time Regina raised the blankets in invitation. The kids immediately accepted.

The kids climbed in and got comfortable. Henry was leaning on one side of Regina while Olivia slept on the other. Oliver was on the other side of her followed by Emma who had her arm around Grace keeping her safely tucked in.

They had come a long way together. And even though their family had started out in chaos the end result was something she wouldn't change for anything.

She grinned across at her wife. As if she could read her mind, Emma reached across the babies and grabbed Regina's hand and squeezed it.

Emma hated her moniker. But to Regina and the kids she really was the white knight. She'd come in and saved them all.

Regina had never been happier. And she had never felt safer. In the arms of her family was where she always wanted to be. It was where she could be free. Wrapped in their arms made her feel safe and warm and loved.

***** And we're done. It's been a long time coming I know. And you guys have been great from start to finish. But I'm satisfied with the end result. I hope you all are too. And as promised, one story goes down and another one takes its place. Be sure and check out the new fics. Hopefully this won't be the last journey we take together. Have fun and stay safe, warm, and hopefully in the arms of those you love! :D *****

**BTW Sweet Child of Mine will be up soon. I just have a little tweaking to do there first. See ya on the other side :)**


End file.
